The Dollhouse
by Reaper.death
Summary: The embodiment of The Dollhouse is a very unnerving thing. It was created out of a desire for a childhood from a girl who was born of an innocent heart. Now it is a world of toys, candy, and death. Where the time is even more out of place, the land changes now and then, and it is inhabited by Forgotten. Watch as Jackie, Alex, Claire, and Lacie try to survive in that nightmare.
1. The Doll House

_~Prologue~_

_The Dollhouse_

**There's a colorful, childish house inside The Looking Glass, where happiness is nonexistent, hatred transpires, and fear has grown. The embodiment of The Dollhouse is a very unnerving thing. It was created out of a desire for a childhood from a girl who was born of an innocent heart.**

**A malfunctioned heart, that is.**

**Now it is a never-ending world of toys, candy, and fun. Where the time is even more out of place, the land changes now and then, and it is inhabited by Forgotten.**

**Would you like to know what Forgotten are? Silly, they are Faceless who had gone against their useless roles. They go to The Dollmaker to get their eyes sewn in, then they get their eyes hollowed as a price. Then, they gain super strength and cannot be killed by anyone but Role Holders.**

**Those are the Forgotten. Why they go at great lengths for a pair of eyes, only to get it hollowed out, we will never know. But we do know that when we see a person in Wonderland with hollowed out eyes that never stops leaking tears of crimson blood, we must run.**

**Run, and run, and run, until they lose track of you. A merry game of chase where if you get caught, you die.**

**Oh, a merry game, indeed.**

**May I ask a question? Do you know what Wonderland is? No? Then allow me to refresh your memory.**

**Wonderland is a place that is distorted from our world, perhaps out there in the galaxy, but you can only get there through your dreams. It is a place of rejoice, where you can run from your problems. Even if everyone there is gun crazy, but the point is, you can lose yourself there.**

**In Wonderland, there are territories, so let me tell you what those are.**

**The Clock Tower, where the Clock Maker, Julius Monrey, resides. With him are The Lizard, Gray Ringmarc, and The Caterpillar, Nightmare Gottschalk.**

**The Hatters Mansion, where the Mafioso Mad Hatter, Blood Dupre, controls. His cronies The Tweedle Twins, Tweedle Dee and Dum, and the March Hare, Elliot March, follows him faithfully.**

**The Amusement Park where The Dutch, Mary Gowland, lives in with his Cheshire Cat, Boris Airay, and the sleepy Dormouse, Pierce Villiers.**

**There is also the Heart Castle, where the beautiful and violent Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi, controls, with the Prime Minister White Rabbit, Peter White, the Knave of Hearts, Ace, and the King of Hearts, whose name was never mentioned.**

**And finally, The Circus, where the Joker lives. There is two of him, yet they are not twins. They are…him, White Joker and Black Joker.**

**In Wonderland, you must participate in a game that helps you get home, that is the main goal. In your game, you meet the Role Holders, one with duties, and Faceless, one without duties. You, who are not of their world, are called an Outsider, and the rule states that everyone must love you.**

**They do, and once they love you, they'll do anything to make you forget your world. So that you may become a part of Wonderland.**

**Now, there are four Outsiders to choose from…**

**Alex Hudson, the insane girl. She lived her whole life in an orphanage, with her caretaker, Son Sohma. Unfortunately, an accident took Alex's beloved away, and many more misfortune happened to her. She was fifteen when she was taken to Wonderland, and left Wonderland with them barely being able to stand the sight of a stick.**

**Claire Triton, the mixed martial artist. She was ignored by her mother as a child for not being born as a male, and ended up losing her femininity to become something her mother wanted. She then became Alex's 'butler' and only wants to serve her. She was taken to Wonderland and forced to work off a debt with the Mad Hatter.**

**Jackie, the mechanic. She lost her twin brother to a car accident and was abused by her mother, who wished she had died instead of her twin. She was taken to Wonderland and became the Amusement Park's mechanic.**

**Lacie Heartfilia, the girl with a healing touch. She was born with a rare heart condition without parents and was adopted by a man named Wilson who kept her inside of the hospital. With no experience of the world, for living a sheltered life, she was almost raped by her teacher on the very first day of school, but was saved by The White Rabbit and taken to Wonderland, now having a fear for men.**

**All four of these Outsiders who have lived a difficult life can be found in different Wonderlands, different dreams. Where they can forget what troubles they had and let everyone fall in love with them.**

…**If they actually wanted that.**

**The Dollhouse creaks and groans, hungry for their arrival, and it's my job to bring them here and let them play the game. After all, if they participated in Wonderlands' game, then they can play in this…mini game.**

**Yes, let's refer to this Dollhouse in the Looking Glass as a mini game… A game of survival, loss, and blood. Where if you want to survive, then you must fight.**

…_Ding…Dong…._

**Oh, dear, it's time! I must hurry and fetch the participants! We cannot play a game without any players, now can we? It's no fun if there isn't anyone to watch bleed!**

**This is a game of life.**

**A game of death.**

**A game of sorrow.**

**A game of fear.**

**A game of hatred of your very self.**

**This very Dollhouse is the embodiment of those very emotions.**

_**I lOoK fOrWaRd To YoUr PaRtIcIpAtIoN, oUtSiDeR….**_

**~ End of Prologue~**


	2. Jackie, Jokers, and Lacie

**A/N: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. If I did, then the Dollhouse would definitely be real. I mean, a Dollhouse with a Candy Land kind of environment, but actually an insane world? Definitely SWEEET!**

…**but then it would be impossible to avoid gaining weight…**

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter One**

_~Childish Heart~_

The sharp, thin silver needle pierced into the smooth skin, beaded drops of blood forming against the porcelain color, tainting the petite pale fingers that held the needle. Below the one who held the needle laid a male Heart soldier, lifeless. _Unconscious._ His hat laid abandoned several feet away from him, revealing his short black hair. Messy and unruly.

From struggle.

His uniform was undone, mainly his shirt, where his chest was exposed and there ran a large deep cut that was stitched together by golden thread, a cut that could only have been made by a scalpel. Running along the scar was a deep color of purple, blue, and pink, _swelling_. A sign of infection.

From a _rusty_ scalpel.

The poor Faceless was in a somewhat happy environment, clashing with the gruesome scene, where there were bubbles with giggling glowing fairies inside floating in the air and tall pink walls, decorated in icing and sugar windows and chocolate window sills.

_**Hihihi~**_

_**Hihihi~**_

The air smelled delicious, of freshly baked pastries and spices, though a small scent of sour blood tinged the aroma mercilessly. Soft hues of white light coming from the bubble encased fairies glows in the dark air, giving a better look of the area the soon-to-be dead man lay in.

It was a pink life-size dollhouse, where everything seemed to be made either out of clay, porcelain, or blocks. The furniture was made of plastic, and the houseplants were made of cardboard. The sugar windows and chocolate sills gave a peek outside, a colorful, child-like town made from life-size doll houses were gruesome stitched up dolls littered the street.

Soon, a line of stitched thread ran across the Faceless' smooth skin, where his eyes would have been. The black thread would have fooled anyone for closed eyes, if not for the stray threads that would stick out. The small figure pulled the needle back, pulling on the string a little too hard—and caused the Faceless to look as though he cried blood tears—and snapped the thread cut away from the bloodied needle.

The figure then stood up and a bubble fairy flew by, giving off a warm glow onto the sewer's face. The mysterious figure was simply but a ten year old girl, with waist-length hair in the hue of azure and big cerise eyes that could easily be mistaken for the bright crimson fire. She had freckles dotting across her face, a bright red ribbon on the back of her head, and a black choker around her neck.

She wore a white short sleeved jacket dress that stopped at mid-thigh with a red cross over her flat chest, a white nurse's cap on her head, white knee-high socks with red crosses on the side of them running down, and white Mary Jane shoes. Fishnet shorts stuck out from underneath her short jacket dress while bandages wrapped around her lower thighs and arms, giving her a ninja-nurse hybrid look.

Her calculating eyes eyed the figure before her as she raised the needle to her lips and took a lick, though her face never chanced, a flame of bloodlust sparked in her eyes. She stepped back and removed the needle from her tongue before scowling. "The bloody bitch actually lived, he fucking did," The little girl spoke, clearly wanting the Faceless to have died. "He shall be born into a sinful being, he fucking will."

"Such a blessing…"

Her eyes blinked before slanting in anger, catching sight of a flickering shadow in the corner of the house. It bubbled and spurts while taking form of a puddle of black oil before manifesting into a human being. Now before the little nurse stood a smiling nun, a pretty smile on her pretty face as she clasped her hands together, as if praying.

"Let's give prayer for him pulling through, shall we?" The nun smiled, her warm brown eyes glinting in hope. The girl simply scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Why the hell should I? Have you seen my shitty work, did you not notice my horrible handiwork?" The girl asked, gesturing to the makeshift shutting eyes. "I was aiming for fucking failure!"

The nun smiled brightly and gave a giggle, annoying the girl a little. A lot.

…

A whole lot.

"But he has lived through," The nun continued and clapped her hands twice before placing her fingers together again, aiming to pray. "I must pray."

The girl scoffed once more and watched the nun pray, and after a minute, she spoke (once the nun had finished), "Alright, I don't fucking care anymore. I'm tired of doing surgery in Echo's place! Where is the fuckin' marionette anyway?"

The nun blinked at the nurse-dressed girl and smiled. "She's gone out into Wonderland to fetch two of the four Outsiders I desire." She then held out a hand and gave a gentle smile to the girl—who was spouting off swears like a drunken sailor. "And you are to fetch the other two."

The girl ceased her foul language and stared at the nun. "You aren't kidding, are you?" The nun shook her head. "Finally! I can fucking get out of here and smell the fresh air!"

"Please refrain from that immature language, please."

"If swearing is immature, then why is it called 'adult language'?"

"…stay away from those paradoxes."

The girl pouted. "No way. Just tell me the foreigners you want me to get, dammit!" The nun sighed and smiled. The girl shivered. "S-Stop smiling at me, Archangel!"

Archangel giggled and sighed. "Whatever do you mean, Sakubo? But, yes, I shall inform you of their names." She motioned Sakubo to come to her, and she obeyed.

"Find me Alex Hudson and Claire Triton. Those are the last two foreigners I need you to bring here to me." Sakubo pulled back and grinned.

"Sounds like a pair of brats."

Archangel sighed wearily, unsure if to correct the unstable little girl or not. For one thing, the girl was insane. And she did not like being lectured by older people. Second, she was starving for bloodlust, seeing that she had a small amount of blood taken in a moment ago.

When The Mad Scientist has tasted blood, she'll be in the mood for more… '_God bless those foreigners with divine protection…_' Archangel sighed wearily as she said a small prayer and formed the cross by touching her chest, face, and her lips.

"Soooo, why am I getting these two bitches?" Sakubo asked as she tossed the needle across her with strong accuracy and strength that it stuck into the walls. "Are they special or something?"

Archangel giggled one more. "That's a rhetorical question you ask, already knowing the answer to it. Of course, since they are Outsiders, they are quite special. They have the attributes to be able to come into Wonderland, so there is always something unique about them…" Archangel placed a hand on her chest and sighed. "You are given Alex Hudson, a girl who is insane and has a split personality. But though as insane, her mentality cannot reach your level," At this, Sakubo grinned maliciously, "And Claire Triton is a girl who has lost her femininity for being neglected by her mother who wished for a son. She may be a little crazy, but not as crazy as Alex."

Sakubo blankly looked at Archangel.

…

…

…

"So I got to bring two fucked up teens through The Looking Glass and into The Dollhouse?" Sakubo asked blandly. She got a look from Archangel.

"**Yes.**"

Sakubo let out a sound of annoyance. "At least tell me about the Outsiders that Echo is fetching! The curiosity of a scientist is not easily fed, you know, dammit!"

Archangel sent a nod to the little mad scientist. "That is true. Well, I have sent Echo to fetch two Outsiders. One of them is named Jackie, and the other one is named Lacie Heartfilia." Sakubo stayed silent and Archangel continued, "Jackie is a woman with a talent for mechanics, she may or may not prove useful for working out the kinks in the mechanical networking located around Toy Town…"

"Sounds as though you don't expect much from her."

"Oh, I have faith in everyone. Just…not in Toy Town itself." Archangel deadpanned as she looked the other way. Truly, she didn't have one ounce of faith for the town made of life-sized dollhouses.

"Right, right…"

Archangel cleared her throat and continued. "And Lacie Heartfilia is a sickly girl with a healing touch. Other than you, she is the only doctor that will be in The Dollhouse."

Sakubo sighed before stepping over the new Forgotten and headed for the yellow glossy door, made from lemon hard candy. In one of her hidden pockets, she pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on quickly. "I've lost interest in you informing me like a damn calm fool. I'm out." Sakubo opened the door with the wooden knob, stepped out and closed it behind her, and jumped into the air before turning into a blur. Like a ninja.

Archangel smiled before melting into a black inky puddle. "Good luck, my dear…"

The bubble fairies continued to float around gently in the air, giving off their eternal light and giggles.

_**Hihihi~…**_

_**Hihihi~…**_

XXX

XX (? POV) XX

Sluggish. Worn out.

That's what I felt as I floated in the inky darkness, floating. Weightless.

**Exhausted.**

I try to talk, but I can't. I have no energy to move. Nothing. No strength left. All I can remember is running away from the Jokers.

…_Jokers_.

Gritting my teeth, I felt tears beginning to pool up in the corner of my eyes. They were stupid, perverted pigs. I couldn't believe they would do that…

_**Jackie… Jackie…**_

Oh, this is just lovely… I can hear them now. Saying my name. I must be hallucinating. I know I'm stronger than just succumbing to this.

"_**Jackie… Jackie…**_"

Go away…

"OI! W****! WAKE UP!"

Shooting up, I glared up at the figure before my mismatched eyes softened. Standing above me was Joker and his counterpart. White Joker and Black Joker. I quickly caught myself and scooted back, standing up quickly.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked as I dusted myself off and looked around. It was colorful and smelled delicious, like a candy store and a bakery combined. The trees around us looked…blocky. I quickly realized that the bark was made of dark chocolate and the leaves were made of green apple hard candy. The ground seemed to be made of brown sugar, with the grass being hard green frosting. The sky was a blue raspberry color and the clouds made of pale pink cotton candy.

It was so…_childish_. As if a five year old had dreamt of this and made it come true.

"Fuck! How are we supposed to know?" Black grimaced as he folded his arms. "We just woke up and found you here, knocked out."

'_At least they didn't mess around with my body…again_,' I thought as I turned away from them. "…sorry." Why am I apologizing for? If any, they should be the ones apologizing!

"That's quite alright, Jackie," White chuckled as I heard him creep up to me. I held my breath inward as he grabbed ahold of my shoulder. I could almost imagine them smirking, darkly.

"_B_u_t_ y_o_u _m_u_s_t _t_a_k_e _b_a_c_k _w_h_a_t _y_o_u_ s_a_i_d_. S_a_y_i_n_g_ y_o_u _h_a_t_e _u_s… _Y_o_u_ m_u_s_t_ k_n_o_w_ b_e_t_t_e_r_, J_a_c_k_i_e_."

I turned around, while slapping his hand away, glaring at him with my piercing eyes. "You know what?"

"**KYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGHHH!**"

XX (? POV) XX

My red Mary Jane shoes lightly crunched on every step I took on the brown sugar 'dirt', my worried turquoise eyes glancing at the candy trees and buttermilk scone boulders. The air smelled delicious, and I was tempted to eat the apple tarts that grew on the dark chocolate branches of the trees, but I was too short to reach for them.

I had woken up sluggish and exhausted, with no memory of falling asleep, in front of a lake filled with pink lemonade. I had drunk some of it, but the sweetness of the beverage burned my throat from drinking it for the first time, and had set off trying to find a town.

My legs ached and my heart was beating faster and faster, much too fast for my tastes. It had been exactly five hours since I started, and I had to carry my long hair from collecting sugar all this time. "Ooh… I'm getting a little tired… Maybe I should rest—"

"**KYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGHHH!**"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to the right, running to the green tea flavored hard candy bushes, seeing two men with apple red hair (they looked identical, so they must be twins), one in a jester costume and one in a warden uniform. Between them was a beautiful lady with red bangs and ebony black layered hair. Her eyes were mismatched, heterochromia I believe. One was a beautiful bright green and the other a glass light blue.

A smile curved on my face, thankful for seeing someone for miles, but my smile disappeared when I saw what was in front of them.

There stood a tall lanky woman with messy green hair with blood encrusted into it wearing a tattered blouse, a ripped up pencil skirt, and she was missing a shoe. Her eyes were hollowed out, with blood running down her face like tears, and she had an eternal malicious smile on her creepy face. In her hands, she held a bloody cleaver.

The woman stepped back, holding in her gasp. "W-What in the world is that?" I immediately knew what that lanky woman with the hollowed eyes was.

Forgotten.

I watched as the men stepped in front of the lady, each pulling out a leather whip. "Jackie, stay back," The one wearing a jester costume said. "She's armed with a weapon."

"White," She said, almost worriedly. The one wearing the warden uniform 'tch'ed at her, and I flinched. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! Let us take this w**** on and show her not to fucking mess with us!"

I trembled. '_That man is really ill-mannered…_'

"Black!" Jackie growled, and before Black could say anything, the Forgotten ran forward. She lunged forward, her weapon swiftly moving into the gap between the two men and hit Jackie in the stomach.

"JACKIE!"

The very woman White had shouted out for had fallen back; blood falling from her lips as her shirt was ripped, revealing a deep gash on her stomach that trailed all the way to her side. Jackie let out a groan, placing a hand on her stomach. My eyes widened in shock and my legs gave out from underneath, causing me to fall to my knees.

The lady… Miss Jackie!

White had rushed to her side, already on his knees, and was applying pressure to her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, it didn't stop leaking blood. I knew why…

~CRACK~

I shifted my gaze from them to Black, who had cracked his whip at the Forgotten, hitting her across the face. He kept snapping his whip, ripping that Forgotten apart. Again, again, and again. He kept hitting her, even when she fell down. Frustration and anger seemed to roar in his burgundy eyes, and after what seemed like hours, he finally stopped. He simply snorted and made his way over to Jackie.

My vision trembled at the sight of the bloody pile of what used to be the Forgotten. I bit my lower lip to keep back the tears. There was no need to cry, not for a Forgotten, but…

I got up and walked out of the bushes, attracting both White and Black's attention, and I gulped. My knees trembled under their penetrating gaze.

"Ur…ahh… H-Hello…" I said, and was met with a slight frown from White and a deep scowl from Black. Yes, indeed, I was afraid of Black.

"What do you want, w*****?!" Black snapped. I blinked, tilting my head.

What's a w—

"E-Excuse me…" I blinked and both Black and I turned our gaze to a heavily injured Jackie, who was struggling to sit up. White pushed her down, giving her a hard stare. "Um, are you from around here? Is there a doctor nearby?" Jackie asked, trying to keep calm, but underneath, I knew she was frantic.

No one could be able to keep calm with the news of them dying just around the corner. "No, Miss…" I believe if I said her name, she would be suspicious. It happens in all the mystery novels.

"It's Jackie."

I nodded and took a step forward. Black had his hand on his whip, glaring at me. I trembled and took in a deep breath. "Um…e-er… Miss Jackie, truth be told… I'm not from around here. I woke up somewhere miles away, a-and I haven't run into anyone or located a village for five hours…"

"No…doctors…?" White said as he applied even more pressure. Jackie let out a cry, biting her lower lip. Black gritted his teeth and stared down at Jackie. "Jackie will…"

The next thing that came out of Jackie shocked me. "Well crap. Oh well. I had a good life." She then laughed, a fake one, as if she wanted to make everyone worry less. White and Black seemed angry at this.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you fucking laugh at this!" Black growled, holding up his fist as White heaved a sigh. "Please, Jackie, don't take this lightly. We'll try to find a way to bandage you up and find the nearest village."

Jackie glanced at Black and White and smiled. "Wh-What? I'm totally fine! Stop worrying!" She then laughed before her face contorted in pain and coughed violently, blood spurting out of her mouth.

I gasped before noticed the blood building up underneath her. "A-Ah! M-Miss Jackie! Y-You're losing blood fast!" I found myself walking straight towards Jackie, concern growing in my eyes. "I…I can do first aid—"

In a split second, something really strong and hard hit my left eye and I flew back. Black's fist had made impact on my left eye, and I felt a scream come out of me. "Auuuugh!"

**Thu-Thump…!**

**Thu-Thump!**

**Thu-Thump!**

XX (Jackie POV) XX

"A-Ah! M-Miss Jackie! Y-You're losing blood fast!" The girl had cried. I knew that already. Actually… I felt it. The wet, sticky sensation was flowing out of my stomach, spilling to the ground. I was losing vision, and I felt light headed. Even though I had brushed everything off like it was no big deal, in truth I was freaking out.

There was no way I could last for so long, long enough for Black and White to look for a nearby town and find a doctor. And if what that Alice look-alike says is true, I won't live.

But even though my vision was slightly hazy, I could see genuine concern growing in the girl's turquoise eyes. She was showing concern for me, a complete stranger. And earlier, I knew she was afraid of the Jokers. But who weren't?

She started walking forward, tears building up in her eyes. Tears…? "I…I can do first aid—"

In a blink of an eye, Black had punched the delicate girl in the eye and I watched in horror as she fell back from impact. "Auuuugh!" She fell onto the ground, her body rising as she was breathing rapidly. Not because of the pain, but because of something else…

Black sneered, seeing the pitiful form, and raised his whip. "You fucking c***! Stay back if you want to fucking live! This is our toy—!"

I found myself on my feet, running towards Black, ignoring the pain swelling up in my stomach, and quickly reprimanded him when I was standing in front of him. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU HARM AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL WHO WAS TRYING TO HELP?! YOU ASSWHOLE! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" I screamed, my lungs burning in labor. Before he could even say anything, I had kneed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine before my body shook and I fell back.

Black fell down to his knees holding his crotch as White fell to the ground, curled up in a ball. I found myself next to the girl, and I noticed how long her dirty blonde hair was. It reached her ankles in such soft locks. Shaking my head, I inwardly gasped when she coughed and rolled around weakly.

I was met with her delicate face, her left eye hidden behind long locks, but her right eye was still visible. Tears falling. But those weren't tears for _herself_, they were for…

Me.

"M-Miss Jackie…" She reached a hand out weakly, and I flinched as she placed a hand lightly on my stomach. My stomach relaxed by itself and I found myself looking down. Her fingertips were glowing in an azure light, where it sank into my wounds. My wounds quickly closed up and the bleeding stopped.

The girl smiled weakly before falling unconscious. I thought it was out of exhaustion, but something inaudibly had reached my ears that belonged to her secretly.

**THU-THUMP!**

**THU-THUMP!**

**THU-THUMP!**

…

I quickly got on my knees, but I felt my head swimming. I was still lightheaded from the loss of blood. But this girl… She just touched me and my wounds were gone. Who was she? I simply reached out and pulled her into my arms, picking her up when I stood up. This girl weighed absolutely nothing!

_Weightless._

_Vulnerable._

I turned around, a frown on my face. Black and White were finally recovering from the knee attack, but I still wasn't done with them yet. "Seriously, Black? Hitting a little girl? That's just low!"

"Shut up!"

I sighed before deciding to give him the cold shoulder. I had to find a town right away. This girl needed some ice. Maybe some food. And a doctor, definitely.

This place is definitely not Wonderland… Despite the sweet exterior, I had already run into its true interior, running into a monster woman like that…

This is a nightmare.

XX (To be Continued) XX

**A/N: Sorry if that wasn't good.**

**Jackie belongs to peekodemeeko**

**Alex Hudson belongs to Tailsdoll123**

**Claire Triton is mine**

**Lacie Heartfilia and Sakubo belongs to Blackfire22.**

**Please review!**


	3. Alex, Ace, Claire, and MSF 22

**A/N**: Wow, over twenty reviews! I am so happy! Thanks, you guys!

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Alex Hudson belongs to Tailsdoll123.**

**Claire Triton belongs to me.**

**Lacie Heartfilia belongs to BlackFire22.**

**Jackie Penski belongs to peekodemeeko12.**

* * *

**XX(Alex POV)XX**

Today was like any other day in my preparations to battle the evil round thing of poop. I go to Homosexual Blood's house, call his servants Slender Mans, destroy their kitchen, steal his hat, give it to Goldilocks (and pass the blame to him), kidnap the twins and stuff them into a closet so that no one can find them, and then go to Claire's room and throw her out the window while she's still sleeping.

You have to do it every day, so that way Voldemort won't attack her! So in a way, I'm being a good helper!

Wow… I am a hero.

Glancing at Mon Sticky Friend 22, I grinned at him. "Don't you think I'm a hero, MSF 22?"

…

"Wow, thanks!" Mon Sticky Friend 22 is such a good companion. He says the things I want him to say!...or maybe I'm imagining him talking.

…

…

…

"Good boy, Mon Sticky Friend!" I began stroking him, a little treat for being loyal. Like Claire. Oh, yeah! Claire. Where is she? "Hey, do you remember where Claire left to?" I blinked before hearing something above me. Looking up, I saw a little furry animal nibbling onto an apple tart.

"SQUIRREL!"

The creature looked down at me before jumping away. Aw…and it could've been my sacrifice to the demon of this forest! I heard he liked animals. Especially dead ones!...I think.

The candy bushes rustled behind me and a familiar girl stepped out, wearing a red tank top over a tight-fitting white t-shirt and her jeans with the left pant leg cut off, and in her right hand wielded her trusty bat, Batters. I heard from Maddie that Claire fashioned her jeans like that so she could attack my enemies easier.

That's my butler for ya!

"Master Alex, I found something for you," Claire said, her face smiling at me. Aw, that's nice of you Claire, finding something for me—is it a penny?! "This forest that we woke up in, everything I find, it's filled with sweets growing everywhere. So I searched around, and guess what I found?"

"Mon Sticky Friend 22?"

"No, Master Alex, you're holding him."

Oh, right. "Eerrrgh, Homosexual Blood?"

"Ew. He's not sweet."

Ah, right. How could I forget? Good ol' Claire. "A penny?"

"I gave you one already. A shiny one."

"THEN WHAT DID YOU FIND ME, WOMA—Ooh, penny, did I lose it?"

Claire grinned, and she only grinned for me, before taking my hand and pulling me forward. That is so like Claire, showing me her true personality. Meh, now I'm bored.

"Over here, master, I found a pond full of jelly—"

"JELLY!" Tightening my grip on her hand, I led the way, like a boss. "Is it up ahead or something? God, I'm so hungry! Hey, do you have any snacks on you?"

"Just some lemon drops." Claire gave me a smile as she held out a bunch of candies in a plain wrapper. Damn, that won't fill me up at all. Maybe it's because I keep asking her for sna—OH MY GOD, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! I FINALLY FOUND IT!

JELLY!

In front of us laid a large pond, where the water was jelly, lemon flavored. I heard my stomach growl loudly and I rubbed it, grinning at how I'll jump in with MSF 22 in hand and we eat like a that squid thingy eating all those burgers called krabby patties (Do not own SpongeBob Squarepants)!

"Hey, Claire, do you think if I eat all this jelly I'll grow really big?"

"No, Alex, you'll just end up with a stomachache."

"Dammit!"

Running towards the heavenly pond, I crouched down, setting MSF 22 in front of it so that he could take a taste. The scent of the it made my mouth wa—WAIT, VOLDEMORT COULD HAVE POISONED IT! "No, Mon Sticky Friend, it could be poisoned! CLAIRE! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

I heard Claire's footsteps from behind and then she crouched beside me. "Yeah?"

"Taste the jelly! It could be poisoned for all we know!"

Claire gasped. Yeah, your awesome master could've died because of your stu—I really want some jelly. Hurry~ "Hurry and taste it! I'm hungry!"

Claire nodded quickly and reached over to the pond, dipping her fingers into the gelatin-substance. Lifting a jiggling piece, she pulled it over to her lips and took a small bite. Both MSF 22 and I zeroed in, watching her take two chews and gulped it down. Nothing happened. Boo~, I kinda wanted something to happen but I also didn't want to lose a good butler.

I'm torn~

"I don't feel nothing, Alex, so it must be okay to eat!" Claire said with a thumbs up.

"Yay~ Jelly!" I cheered as I set MSF 22 down again to eat his share and grabbed handfuls of jelly in both hands. I dun care about spoons, it's a freakin' forest! Jelly pond, gotta love mah jelly pond~

**XX (Claire POV) XX**

I smiled as Alex stuffed mounds of jelly into her mouth, eating as much as she could. Now that I think about it, Alex didn't really eat much in the morning when she came over to visit me. All those things she did, man…Blood is really going to raise my debt, and I already owe so much money…

But Alex is worth it. Every bit of trouble she causes me erases away when she includes me in her conversation. It…it just kills me that I'm lying to her. Even though she doesn't really care, it means a lot to me. Covering my eyes, I sigh, closing them tightly. Stupid eyes… I just hate them! I shouldn't care, because Alex finds them so cool, but there is a reason why they are the color of silver.

I'm lying to her…

_SNAP!_

My head shot up and I leaned up quickly, grabbing Alex and throwing her across, her clutching onto MSF 22 for dear life. "Yay! Fight!"

'_How'd she knew?_' I thought as I jumped out of my spot, seeing that a man leaped there, striking a dagger into the brown sugar 'dirt' and drive it deep into the ground repeatedly. A bead of sweat poured down my neck. That could've been me…

Lifting my baseball bat, I swing it at the man, and for a minute, fear washed over me. His eyes were hollowed out, bloody tears trailing down his face. He wore a simply white suit that visibly showed blood, dirt, and mysterious stains I didn't know were. I clenched my hands and strike it down, but the man dodged and readied his knife.

~SLASH~

A quick slice of his dagger went clean into my shoulder and I let out a cry. My knees trembled and shook, the blood spurting out of my body. The pain hit my body like _lightning_, as if the pain was increased _thrice_! My bat flew out of my hands and landed somewhere far away. D-Damn it…my weapon… Falling down, I could feel the sticky crimson gush out of my body, and I shuddered. It felt icy in my torso, horrible. The monster staggered away from me, aiming for Alex.

"A-Alex, run!" Weakly glancing around, I didn't see her anyway. Oh…good, she must have ran off the minute I was attacked. I let out a shaky sigh, relieved. Sure there was a big, big chance it was going to come after me again to finish the job, but at least Alex was gone, safe.

Sure enough, the monster grunted before turning to me, staggering towards me. I gritted my teeth. God…this can't be the end. My eyes widened when his shadow loomed over me. I sucked in a breath, fear controlling me. I never noticed the shadow behind him, raising a familiar wooden bat.

"Hey, Slender Man!" It was Alex, holding my bat. The monster turned around and Alex grinned, "Do you have a shiny penny?"

"_**No, I dOn'T**_—"

"Too bad~!"

_BAM!_

The monster went down, and a hand grabbed me up. "Do you know how hard it is to find play toys these days, Mr. Creepy Slender Man? Because it ain't easy finding them!" Alex said as I found my footing, and she let me go.

"Alex, thanks, now let's ru—"

"Not until we get some jelly for the road!"

"Huh? I think we should really run—"

"I found a bucket." Alex produced a bucket. I didn't ask where she got it from.

Some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

I had ripped off my tank top and used it to bandage my shoulder as best as I could while we kept walking towards nowhere. The strangest thing was that my wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Did he hit a vein? Oh no, I hope not, but the wound isn't that deep, so it should've stopped bleeding long ago.

"Hey…Alex…I'm beginning to feel lightheaded," I spoke up from Alex taking small bites of jelly with her hand. She was carrying the bucket, MSF 22, and Batters, while eating, and she looked over at me.

"Ah, no worries, Claire! The longer you bleed, the more Flying Mint Bunnies you'll see! Besides, you look beautiful in red!" A shadow crossed her face as she grinned while I glanced at my right shoulder. The red was growing and my shirt was staining. Dammit! I hate to admit this, but I'm getting scared…I'm losing too much blood too quickly… "Oi, Claire, look up ahead!"

My head shot up and I saw a big white house up ahead. Maybe it was an abandoned house? Both Alex and I ran up the marble cake path, leading us right to the designated area. It was bigger than I expected, it looked normal as well, but there were stains of dried blood here and there on the home, as if there were lots of dangerous fights taken place there.

On the lawn was normal grass, not hard green frosting, and there laid a long table that would be used for tea parties (and I noticed a dirty plate and an empty cup of tea), and a little girl around ten years old wearing a long white lab coat over a filthy baggy white sweater that reached her knees and ragged sneakers sat bored on the table, where a familiar brunette wearing a red trench coat stood in front of her, laughing.

"Best buddy Ace!" Alex called out as she grabbed (somehow) my good hand and pulled me forward. Ace stopped chatting with Alex and turned, smiling that never ending smile.

"Alex!"

"Best Buddy Ace!"

"Alex!"

"Best Buddy Ace!"

"Alex!"

…

I slowly pulled my hand out of her tight grasp and walked over to the little girl, who was watching the duo's reunited babbling. She had a very cute face, with big red eyes and freckles, waist-length azure hair, and pale skin. She had a black choker around her neck, wore glasses, a red bow on her head, and a confident smirk. Since she was a kid, I'll refrain from treating her coldly and rude.

I'm not really a big fan of strangers, unless Alex knew them.

"Who are you?" I asked, and she glanced at me, pulling a shiny scalpel out of her pocket. It was sharp, shiny, and malicious. But there was something about her that made me feel that she wouldn't attack me. Even if she was pulling out a weapon.

Then she finally spoke, "To be dead, or not to be dead. That is the question. To be injured, and suffer pain. I am who you go to for healing." And with that, she slammed the scalpel hard into the table, making it stuck into the wood, before hopping off and pulling out a pouch. The minute she opened it, I saw a scarlet powder that sparkled like stardust. She pinched some of it with her pale fingers and sprinkled it over my shoulder.

Putting the pouch away, she removed the tank top that I had tied over my wound, and to my surprise when she sat me down and checked my injury, the wound was gone. Nothing! As if I was never hurt in the beginning! All there was on my shoulder was pale skin.

"Good, the Red Silk did its job," The girl said before smiling. "I did my job as The Mad Scientist!"

Alex trotted over, smiling. "Hey, you fixed my butler! Thanks!" The girl smiled before Ace ran over and patted her head. Ace laughed, "Haha, I found Sakubo here when I was getting lost. She gave me some scones and tea while I told her some stories. She found them boring, though."

Sakubo snorted. "Well of course. You kept laughing every three seconds. It was as if something made you delirious!"

"Haha!"

"Don't you fuck with me!"

"Ha!"

"Hey—"

"HaHA!"

…

Awkward silence.

…

"Well," I began, trying to break the mood, "My name is Claire Triton, and over there is my master, Alex Hudson."

"And this is Mon Sticky Friend 22! Say hi!" Alex chirped, raising the holy stick up like it was a god.

Sakubo frowned, before smiling and held her arms outwards. "Well, since you guys introduced yourselves, I guess it's my turn! My name is Sakubo Yoru, and I am The Mad Scientist, and also the only doctor here in The Dollhouse—WHOA!"

"FREE HUGS!" Alex shouted, tackle hugging Sakubo, who was squirming around. Ace laughed and held his arms out.

"That looks fun, can I join, too?"

"Okay!"

"Augh!"

I laughed a little before they finally finished their group hug, then I grabbed at my bloodied shirt. "Gosh, now I need a new shirt… Hey, Sakubo, do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

Sakubo, still being hugged by Ace, shrugged. "No, not really, I just have medicine and chemicals. But there's a town not too far from here called Toy Town, where you can find some stuff just laying around. Maybe you can go there and find some supplies?"

"Toy Town?" I mused, and Alex tilted her head.

"So tell me, where are we, Saku-chan? Not that I care, but Son always told me I should know where I am! Especially if there are people out to kill me!" Alex asked, excited as Sakubo was taken aback.

"Saku-chan?"

"Yeah! I hereby dub you as my little sister!...by the way, what's a sister?"

I could have sworn I saw the tiniest, yet purest smile curve on the little girl's face. "Okay!"

"Hey, Ace! Sakubo's my sister now! I have a sister now!"

"Good for you, Alex! Can I listen to your heart?"

"Sure! Anything for Best Buddy Ace!"

Oh. Hell. No.

I separated the two, a big frown on my face. "Can you puh-lease get on with it, Saku-chan?"

"Sure, okay you three pile of gumdrops, you are in The Dollhouse, somewhere hidden in The Looking Glass. More than likely that you all have been chosen to participate in this mini game."

"Mini game?"

"Oh yeah! It's kind of like a 'you either live or die' game, where this world is filled with Forgotten, Faceless who has gone against their roles."

Ace blinked. "So, if you go against their role, you turn into a monster?" Sakubo nodded and Ace smiled, I shivered. Why did he smile at that? Ace then asked, "So, are you a friend or a foe to a knight?"

"I'm whoever you want me to me, based on how you interact with me. I can be a friend who will protect you, or I can be the enemy and kill you." And Sakubo added a sweet smile at the end.

Holy shizz this girl lost it.

…

"I totally LOVE this girl," Alex said before holding out her bucket. "Jelly?" Sakubo politely declined.

"More for you, Alex."

…

"…I LOVE YOU!" Just when Alex hugged Sakubo, the day suddenly turned to night. So even here the time changes freely…

"_**SaKuBo…**_"

"_**DiE fOr Us…**_"

"_**SuFfEr FoR uS…**_"

I turned and my eyes widened, color draining from my face. From the path that Alex and I took, those monsters, or Forgottens, were staggering up the marble cake road, all with hollowed eyes and dirty formal wear. Each carried different weapons smeared with dried blood and insane smiles on their faces.

"Cool!" I'll give you a guess on who said that. Alex.

Sakubo smiled slightly, though grimacing. "Uh-Oh, I didn't think it was going to be night anytime soon. That's when Forgotten likes to come out and attack, also in the evenings." She then walked forward, pulling out another scalpel. "You guys should head on to Toy Town, I got this. It's north from here, so you gotta take the road behind my house."

A Forgotten ran up to her, running wildly and with a flick of her finger, she had whipped the scalpel swiftly against his neck. Blood flew, specking her face and glasses.

I couldn't help but worry, and I usually don't for strangers. "Will you be okay?" Sakubo said nothing and I decided not to stick around. She was concentrating more on the Forgotten than us. Her piercing crimson eyes, they burned with fury.

With anger. With agony. With maliciousness. There was no trace of mercy in her eyes, and I felt something bubbling in my stomach. Was it my lunch? No…

More fear.

Shaking my head, I grabbed both Alex and Ace's hand, where Alex had to drop the bucket, and I ran forward. I knew Ace had a bad sense of direction, and Alex wouldn't fight against it, so I had no choice but to lead them behind Sakubo's house.

"Claire, I dropped my jelly!"

"Alex, now's not the time!"

Taking off into the Candy Forest shrouded in darkness, I could hear our feet thundering down the earth of this world, our labored breaths, our struggling to see in the darkness. This wasn't Wonderland, and Sakubo confirmed it.

This was The Dollhouse. Filled with monsters called Forgotten. And our allies were each other and Sakubo. That's it. No one else; I was sure of it.

I'm worried for Alex's safety.

I'm afraid for what may happen in the future. Will it be a bad one or a good one. Everything was moving too fast. It wasn't like an hourglass, where each grain of sand moved down to the other half of the figure slowly. Each second count. And if I made a bad move concerning Alex, I may lose her.

"Hey, Claire, can we get more jelly?"

"ALEX, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION WE ARE IN?"

"Hey, if you go that way, I'm sure we'll get there faster!"

"No, Ace!"

* * *

**XX(Sakubo POV)XX**

The Forgotten surrounded me, a grinning face on each individual, all raising their weapons threateningly at my way. I could only smirk. Really? That's all they got? Where's The Archangel or Echo? They were surely more of a fight for me, but no one could land a scratch on me if they were playing my rules.

"_**DiE fOr Us…**_"

"_**SuFfEr…**_"

"_**SaKuBo, OwNeR oF tHe DoLlHoUsE…**_"

A low chuckle erupted from my throat. They were a laugh. They were a laugh! Such fun little Forgottens, thinking they could turn against me. Turning against me? The owner of The Dollhouse? The one who created this world of fun, sweets, and death from nothingness?

How silly~

Raising the scalpel up, along with a kunai knife and some shurikens, I glowered at them all. I guess I'll have to teach them their place again. Again, and again. Until they're nothing but clocks.

Clocks.

"You, who believe is stronger than me. I, who turned you into what you are. It's foolish to think you can take me on…" I lowered my gaze down to the ground, darkness shrouding my face. A visible white Cheshire grin curves onto my shadowed face, my glasses glinting in the florescent light.

This is too good… This is too good! What a treat! They, rioting against me! Oh my God! What a treat. They're all rude little tarts!

"**In**_SAN_**iTy, **_a_**s **_if_** f**_l_**o**_a_**ti**_n_**g o**_n_** a**_i_**r~ P**_SYC_**H**_o_**P**_AT_**HY, a c**_ar_**ef**_r_**ee li**_fe_**! M**_a_**D**_N_**ESs, a**_n_** ill**_usi_**on t**_h_**at c**_a_**n ne**_v_**er en**_d_**~ CAPT**_iviT_**Y, u**_na_**ble **_to_** ru**_n_** aw**_a_**y! A**_n_**d t**_he_**n, hE**_R_**e I s**_AY_**…**"

**SNICKER SNAP!**

* * *

**~ (To be Continue) ~**

**A/N:** Cliffhangers~, gotta love mah cliffhangers! Well…if this IS a cliffhanger. Whatever, I worked really hard on this one, so you guys better like it!

I await your reviews!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

C'mon, review.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's right down below. Here, I'll help you.

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**\/**


	4. The Puppet Wearing A Blue Wig

**A/N**: ….I've nothing to say, in the least. You all must know why.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.

**Alex Hudson belongs to Tailsdoll123.**

**Lacie Heartfilia belongs to BlackFire22.**

**Jackie Penski belongs to peekodemeeko12. (Shout out to her, because she helped me write this)**

**Claire Triton belongs to me.**

FOREVER DEDICATED to BlackFire22. May she rest in peace.

* * *

**XX (? POV) XX**

My gorgeous little life-sized male and female marionettes all crowded around me at the table, all babbling about different subjects in hoping to capture my interest, but none did. A female marionette-with eyes-walked forward, her dark carroty hair in curls and brown eyes filled with lust, holding a tray with a glass of wine. She wore a short white dress, boots, and a key-staff strapped to her waist. My magnificent creation.

Echo.

Running a hand through my short locks of blonde hair, I took the glass and nodded at her, causing her to squeal joyously. She complied when I shooed her away, and kept my gaze on the only shelf in the large room. There, on the wooden stand, sat an adorable white rabbit plush doll wearing a gray vest, a black bow tie, black pants, and a red ribbon tied around its right ear. The ribbon a present from **her**…

A smirk split my face, my eyes crazed with the thought of **her**. Though my lovely marionettes kept me company, I simply wanted human interaction. The Archangel was fun and all, but I had a feeling The Raven had a thing for her. After all, he kept shamelessly flirting with the stupid nun. I had to keep being on The Raven's good side, or my future plans to overthrow the owner of The Dollhouse won't go unpunished.

I already was pushing it by stealing that doll from **her**. Hm, and even though it was such a valuable artifact, it belonged to **her**, and The Raven had a malicious soft spot for **her**. The small doll, stuck to the shelf by nails, shook lightly, the stuffing spilling out from a large hole in its stomach, from the time when I had gotten bored with it and decided to _play_.

"Emotion, you don't look so good," I crooned before taking a swig of the bitter alcohol. Emotion, the rabbit doll, looked at me with its red beady eyes flashing in anger. "Would you like me to sew you up and join me for tea? Well…if you behave, that is."

Emotion unsteadily shook his head, "Never will I ever let you sew me up, you wanker! Just you watch…just you wait! Sakubo will come and rescue me! Then! Then…I won't hesitate to ask my brothers and sisters to bring down their barriers and let The Mad Scientist release the only power that can destroy you!"

I stopped, everything growing slow, and my fingers that held the stem of the glass grew numb. I didn't realize that I had dropped it, sending it into pieces on the stone ground. How dare it… how dare it! Standing up from my seat, I glared at Emotion, "You be quiet, you filthy dusty piece of trash! Sakubo will never be able to come for you, for she does not know where you are! As long as you are here, she shall be lost without her precious _Emotion_. She has four others just like you, but you were her first _friend_."

Emotion fell silent as I loudly slump into my seat, the pretty marionettes glaring daggers at the doll. It was a frightening thought to think of. Her unlocking that manipulation… A shiver travelled up my spine and I paled. '_Sakubo…_'

I could only think of how things turned to this, when we had turned into enemies. We used to be so close, so friendly….

_It was my fault._

Turning to Echo, who had her gaze on me the whole time, I motioned for her to come over to me. She complied, hugging me from behind.

"Yes, my lord?" She seductively purred, pressing her chest to my neck. Oh, please. They were hard as wood. I was only interested in _real_ women.

"I heard a rumor, only to be confirmed by you and Archangel, that four Foreigners and four Role Holders have entered The Dollhouse," I sighed and waved my left hand up, a sign for her to let go. "I want you to locate at least one of them and disguise yourself as Sakubo. Make them deem the real Sakubo untrustworthy."

"But, my lord, all I have is a blue wig—"

"It should be fine. After all, none of them should know what the real Sakubo looks like," I chimed, motioning for a male puppet to come with a hand mirror, a shard of The Looking Glass. "Daniel, show me what one of the Foreigners look like."

Daniel nodded, holding out the hand mirror, the glass rippling like waves before showing me an image of a seventeen year old girl carrying a smaller girl. Oh-?

She was beautiful, strong too. With long layered black hair and long red apple bangs reaching her collarbone. She had heterochromia, a left light blue eye and a right light green right eye that contrasted so uniquely. Her clothes was unfeminine, cargo pants with a tool belt crossing her hips like an 'x', a black tank top, and a gray jacket. But that made her all the more beautiful.

The little girl on her back was endearing, cute, charming. Adorable. With chestnut hair in extremely long locks, her eyes were closed and I wasn't able to see her eyes, and her pale skin contrasted adorably against her school uniform. How cute-!

"Echo, I definitely want that woman to be distrustful of Sakubo. Do it."

"…" Echo glared at the woman in the mirror before bowing.

"Yes…my lord."

This is all for Sakubo. Yes. I must remind myself.

All for Sakubo.

* * *

**XX (Jackie POV) XX**

It was hours of ignoring both of Joker's counterparts, with Black spewing curses for me defending the girl and White trailing after me quietly, and even though the little girl was as light as a feather, I was growing tired of carrying her. My arms were numb, and my feet began to hurt, but I pressed on. This girl. She saved me. And in return, I have to help her.

I let out a tired sigh, and I almost let out a gasp when White grabbed the girl, holding her gently in his arms. Before I could retaliate, he placed a finger to my lips, "Now, now; as long as you behave I'll carry the little miss."

"The f*** is this…we should just dump her a** in a ravine," Black snarled as he sent the unconscious girl a hateful glare. I sighed. I knew he would say that. "You know what? I'm just gonna go and throw her away for you!"

Snatching the girl from White's arms, Black ran off, causing my eyes to open to the size of dinner plates. "White! Stop him!" White ran off after his Warden counterpart, disappearing into the trees. I stepped forward, my shoes hitting the brown sugar dirt before thundering off.

He better not be serious about dumping her into a ravine!

* * *

**XX (? POV) XX**

A white room only containing a large bed and a small cart was where I now stood. '_This is terrible_', I thought grimly, '_She was getting better…and now…_' Crouching down by the bedside, I stared at the Faceless young girl.

Her hair was short in curly blonde locks, and her skin was sickly pale. Dressed in a drafty white nightgown, her chest heaved up and down, seeing that she was having trouble breathing. My brown hues stared at her, troubled.

She was getting better.

She was supposed to be healed.

She was going to be living her life again.

…

Where did it all go wrong.

Reaching out, I softly took her fragile hand, stroking it. It aggravated me that there was nothing else that I could do for her. Squeezing it lightly, I could feel a tear escape my right eye.

Salty and hot.

"Hey…" My head shot up, seeing that the sick girl was finally speaking to me. My eyes widened, squeezing her hand slightly tighter. Her voice was gentle, fragile. Like glass. "It'll be okay… I swear…"

Liar…

"I'll get better before you know it."

Liar..

"Once I do, we can go out into town and buy you a new chain for your locket."

Liar.

"Then…we can visit Gowland and Boris in the Amusement Park. Remember you wanted me to meet them? It'll be fun!"

Liar!

"Or we can bake cakes and sweets together at your home. How does that sound?"

Liar!

I gulped down the lump that formed in my throat, struggling not to reveal any sorrow in my voice, "Y-Yeah, th-th-at w-w-would be nice…" My emotions betray me.

She simply smiles weakly. She knew she was lying to me as well. The girl doesn't have much time left, and she was aware of it. "See…? Everything will turn out fine, in the end." This time, she squeezes my hand. "It'll be okay. Smile. Your smile lights up the room. Smile for me…"

I couldn't smile. Not now. My lips twitches, unable to curve. The girl sighs tiredly, as if she knew I would do that, "You know I can't smile….it is nearly impossible."

"That may be… Oh?" Her labored breathing slightly calms, her muscles relaxing. The sleep inducing pills are taking effect.

I hiccup back more tears, my free hand reaching out to stroke her cheeks. They're wet. Even a Faceless can cry. "Just sleep…okay? Sleep."

She slowly nods, the drowsiness taking over her. "Thank you…I love you, my friend…"

A pang of hurt hits my chest, a knot forming in my stomach. The salty, hot tears fall down my face more, like skinny rivers. Never ending. Never drying up. "Yes… Go to sleep. I love you, and thank you, too." Finally, my lips twitched, curving into a smile.

A smile for her, and only for her.

"See…? Your smile…lights up…the…room…" Her hand relaxes, her breathing turning soft. Then, after a few moments, they stop. Her hand limps in my grasp, and everything around me shattered. Nothing can be heard in the room, just droplets of my tears falling onto the white sheets of the bed.

Why…? Why her? She was a good and honest soul. A breath of fresh air, like arriving in a meadow full of roses. Warmth would fill you if around her. She was serenity herself. She made anyone forget their troubles, even if she was a Faceless.

_Replaceable._

_A useless trump card. _

Shaking my head, causing the tears to sprinkle into the air, I let go of her hand, almost collapsing when it limped down from the bed, hitting the floor. Grabbing the sheets, I moved them over her, knowing that anytime soon she'd shutter away into a clock.

"I did all that I could to give her a painless death…" I muttered as I glanced at the pill bottle on the cart, an empty glass next to it. Sleeping pills. For her to die in her sleep.

_A painless death._

Turning back to the bed, I yank the covers off of the now dead body. Sure enough, a clock sits there, taunting me.

"_You've done little for her._"

"_A useless friend._"

"_An unlucky fellow._"

Shaking my head, I pull something from my pocket. A wooden paintbrush. Stepping closer to the bed, the painting brush hovers above it. I can't accept the fact that she was now gone.

It's all Dollmaker's fault.

"I swear…he shall stop his reign of terror. Forever and always. …forever and always shall our friendship live."

My ever so kind friend….

"Henrietta."

* * *

**XX (Jackie's POV) XX**

"Black! White! Where are you? It's dangerous out here—" I called out, walking past the candy trees. My stomach pinched, the sweet smells attracting me. My mouth watered slightly. Yet I feel that I shouldn't trust the treats. They might be inedible. _Unsafe_…

Sighing, I stopped calling for them. None of them seemed to have heard me, since they didn't call back. I'm beginning to think that Black really did dump her body into a ravine… Or maybe she woke up and ran off, causing Joker to run after her—

"Hi~" A sugary sweet voice piped in, like a child's. I glanced over my shoulders, seeing a girl almost as tall as me, with long blue hair reaching her hips and violet eyes, and she had this eerie grin that almost had a hidden meaning. Where did she come from?

I couldn't hold back my annoyance. "Oh, what now? Who are you?" The girl simply laughed. What she wore was strange. A white dress, drafty, clung to her body, showing off her…sharp curves. She wore grey boots and strapped to her waist was a key-shaped staff. Something out of Kingdom of Hearts (**A/N:…do not own**).

"Are you loss, sis? You shouldn't be mean to strangers, you know?" She giggled, sweet as honey, but her eyes gave another meaning, differing from the kindness she was 'showing'. Her eyes reflected hatred and jealousy.

Envy.

Shrugging it off, I huffed, "Yes I'm lost. Have you seen a sickly girl running around? Or Joker?" She was practically dripping off of suspicion. I couldn't trust her. I just wanted to find the three of them and find shelter.

"Hihihi~! Aww, well, such an awful predicament you're in, sis. But unfortunately, I've been at Toy Town the whole time," The girl replied, almost annoyed at what I said to her, but continued to smile. My ears perked when she mentioned a town.

"There's a town?! Is there a doctor there?" If we find the town and get a doctor, then maybe that girl can heal. I can only hope…

The girl, a sneer ghosting her face, snickered. "A town, yes, people, no. There are no doctors...other than me." She then danced over to me, smiling too sweetly. "Would you like me to help you out with my knowledge of medicine?"

I felt unnerved as my intuition flashes, I can't trust this girl. "Thanks but I'll take my chances in town." Turning away, I step forward—

"Sis, don't run away. I wanna play with you!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the girl pout, her fists clenching into fists. Inwardly rolling my eyes, I sighed, "I'm busy! I'll play with you later!"

She didn't like that answer, but she didn't add on. Instead, she began rambling about something else. Apparently, my hair caught her attention. "I like your hair, sis. Red is such a nice color... But I also like yellow and blue!"

"Yeah, that's great." I grumbled, my annoyance skyrocketing. This girl just wouldn't shut up! Not only just that, but trusting this girl was seriously not on my list. She seemed…fake. "But I really have to go now." I'm worried about Joker. Also, that little girl…

The girl seemed unfazed with my reply, only to continue, "Why won't you play? Why? Why? Play with me! Play! Play, Jackie!"

I sucked in a gasp, my eyes slightly widening. How…how did she know my name? Shaking my head, I turned around, glaring at her, "Look, AFTER I find my friends, alright?" Just at that moment, I heard the bushes rustle, and I turned around, seeing both counterparts of Joker with the girl standing in between them, looking uncomfortable. A smile curved onto my face. Ah, she regained consciousness—

~RUUUUU—UUUUMBLE~

"Whoa what in the heck-?!"

"JACKIE!"

The earth began rumbling, vibrating and shaking, the trees falling around us. The azure-haired girl was smiling the whole time. Falling to my knees from the earthquake, I felt my stomach pinch again. What…what was going on? My eyes widened when the ground split, a deep fissure separating Joker and the little girl away from me. I couldn't be anywhere near them!

"There. Now they won't get in our way. Play with me, Jackie. Play. Play. Play!" The girl sang, dancing around me. Gosh…my patience had finally run out with this girl. I don't know how she caused the earthquake, but she just claimed to have nonchalantly.

My rage was bubbling over and I found myself on my feet, glaring at her, "I will NOT play with you! You are acting like a spoiled little child and I have no time to play a game with a bratty snot nosed people like YOU!" Despite my confusion, I couldn't help my anger towards her. How dare she do this—

The girl glowered at me, envy and anger clouding her eyes, "...ohhh..." In the blink of an eye, she had drawn out her key-staff and with the flick of her wrist; the trees around us were cut clean from the roots, falling around us. Her eyes were clean from envy; just anger infiltrated her violet hues. "Oh, really, lost helpless puppet?" Her voice changed as well, darker. _Sinister_.

Still, my anger does not cease. Though I was afraid, my livid fury takes over.

The girl notices and chuckles darkly, sending shivers up my spine. Why? "Oh, are you mad? …Another mistake."

"Why you—!"

The girl glared at me, "Shut it! Don't make me kill the one you hold dear. I'll kill Joker and the little miracle girl who pitied your useless a** right in front of you—!"

I found myself whipping forward in an instant, punching her right in the mouth, while ripping the key-staff from her hands. As she fell to the ground and tried pushing herself back up, I quickly stepped on her throat, tossing the key-staff over my shoulder, "Little girls shouldn't play with weapons." I stopped, feeling my foot pressing down on her throat. It…it felt like wood.

I flinched, hearing the girl cough, but she then smiled. Sadistically. "Heh...heheh...haha..." Without any warning, I was being pulled back by a hidden force and found myself on the floor, knives cutting into my clothes to pin me into the ground. I could hear her stalking towards me, and I cursed under my breath. I didn't have a choice, did I…?

~RIIIIIP~

Tearing my clothes right off my body, I managed to yank the knives from the ground, jumping onto my feet, dancing back in nothing but my…'underclothes'. As the attacker looked on with disbelief, I smiled. "Jealous? Just letting you know, hard chest, that you will never have boobs or curves or even a butt as soft as this. You'll always be a wooden washboard." I know she was almost as busty as I was, but her body was hard as wood!

Like a _puppet_.

The girl twitches and blushes. "Hard chest? Washboard?" She threw her head back, eyes wide open, and screams with the key-staff back in her hands, "I'LL KILL YOU, DAIRY COW!"

As the unnamed attacker rushed at me, I quickly sidestepped her and redirected the swing of her key-staff, nailing her in the mouth with my elbow and hooked my leg around her leg, shoving her to the ground. In one motion, I stomped on her stomach (and again, hard as wood) before dancing away, guilty for hurting a girl. I hate hurting her but if I don't she'll hurt those I love. "Dairy cow's stomps are something fierce you know," I growled.

Yes, I just made a Pokémon reference. I just went there.

The girl rolled over onto her stomach, swiftly hopping back onto her feet, glaring at me. That didn't hurt one bit, Jackie~" She grinned broadly before aiming a punch directly to my stomach. Sucking in a gasp and curling in, I let out a painful cry, yet I grabbed her fist, wrenching her right out of her spot and twisted her arm behind her back unnaturally, pushing her into the ground. I held her there hesitating but decided to go through with it as she was clawing at my legs drawing blood. "I'm really sorry, hard chest." I apologized before wrenching my arm back, feeling her arm jerk with the indisputable dislocation of her arm before I punched her kidney from behind.

She was now on the ground, lifeless, and I found myself heaving a shaking sigh of relief. Hugging myself to protect from the cold of having not much clothes on, I turned away and took a step forward.

"It's no fun taking it easy on you."

I sucked in a gulp of air and turned around, seeing that she was no longer there on the ground. Eyes widening, I turned forward in quickness, but was met by the attacker, carrying her weapon. This girl just doesn't quit!

"I'm tired of playing with you."

I threw a punch towards her, making contact with her wooden face, glaring the heck out of her. I was prepared to give her another beating. She lifelessly picked herself up with a crazy grin of blood lusting eyes locked onto my own. Deeply inhaled and widening my stance watching her every movement. An old, wild side of myself, which I spent so long to suppress, flared. Every action the unnamed attacker made, I analyzed to the deepest possible outcome. I wasn't Jackie anymore; I was now in survival mode, a mode I had learned to have being with my deranged mother all those years. All emotion drained from my eyes as I glared into the lunatic's eyes. Anything she can dish out I will beat. Not for myself but for those I love.

"Oh~ What a lovely expression. Say, can I rip off your lips and sew them onto my dolls? I love it...I LOVE IT-!"

Biting down on my lower lip, I stepped back, holding my fists up, ready to put up a fight again. …not good, I was getting tired. Crap.

The girl stopped, staring into my eyes. "I see a young lady in pain. She always sacrifices herself. To me, as a villain, is stupid, but to her, it's worth it." Something started bubbling, like a black stew, in her shadow. "And then I thought, why not fix her soul with stone?"

I stepped back with wide eyes, warily watching the odd reaction. What was she going on about with this? "What are you talking about?!" I shouted as I kept my eyes on the deranged girl. I could take the girl out if it wasn't for her inhuman stamina and endurance. What was that girl?

"But then her soul would be heavy... But then I thought, why not mend her with silver and gold?"

Black hands shot out from her shadows and lunged at me, where I found myself turning around and began running.

"Mend her soul with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold~ Mend Jackie's heart with silver and gold, My dead lady~"

Running from the black hands, I ran to the edge of the fissure, heading towards Joker, who stood on the other side. "Joker-!" I cried as the hands snatch hold of me.

~BANG~

The hands go limp as I spied a gun in both Black and White's hand, managing to turn around and see the bullet dead center in the girl's head. She chuckles before hysterically laughing,

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I WILL NOT DIE-!"

The hands pulsed before grabbing ahold of me, accidentally letting out a painful cry. I couldn't help it, it felt like they were about to rip my arms off! "The lady I'm about to kill had her boyfriends shoot at me. And then I thought… If she thinks I can die...why not kill her right now?"

I fell silent, emotions slipping out of my eyes as the crazy girl crept up behind me, a gun in her hands.

"Kill the Miss with bullets and steel, bullets and steel, bullets and steel~ Kill the Miss with bullets and steel, My bloody lady ~"

Solitary tears fell from my mismatched eyes, rolling down my cheeks. Black and White couldn't save me, they were over there and their gunshots only made the young killer more willing to end my life.

I felt the gun being shoved into the back of my head, the shadowy hands having me face the ones I cared most about. Even the little girl, who I had met for a few hours. I had grown fond of the little girl, even if she was unconscious for most of the time. I could see her right now, standing behind the Jokers.

She had a determined look on her face. But for what?

To my surprise, the dirty blonde haired girl had squeezed herself through the Jokers and ran to the large chasm that separated us. Her shoes hit the edge of the ground and she jumped.

Silvery light, blue shimmering butterflies, and azure rose petals swirled around the small girl as her skirt filled up with air. _Graceful. Elegant._ She landed, making no sound as her feet hit the ground, and dashed uncomfortably towards me. As if she never ran before. I spied her small hand clutching her chest, squeezing, as if in pain…

I felt myself blinking away when the little girl's gentle hand grabbed my own. Then...I felt a strange bubbly sensation hit my nerve system. Fluttery…and warm. And I soon realized that I was no longer in the grasp of the arms, but instead, had melted into a swarm of...

Butterflies and silvery mist.

"Wh-what? Where did these butterflies come from?!" I shouted as we flew past the attacker, who was screeching at the sight of the butterflies. She was flailing around so much that her blue hair fell off, revealing very dark ginger hair in pigtails. She had worn a wig. I had gasped, but then I was fully engulfed into being a part of the mass of butterflies.

The shimmering clouds of butterflies fluttered over the fissure and faded when reaching the other side, manifesting back into the girl and I. I looked into the girl's tired eyes before being given a genuine smile from her.

Then...

She collapsed into my arms, motionless.

"Girl?" No reaction. "H-hey! Oh crap-!" My nimble fingers shot to her neck, feeling for her pulse.

…**B-bmph…**

…**B-bmph…**

She's alive...she's just fine—

"Jackie!" Joker cried as his Jester counterpart wrapped his arms around Jackie, the Warden counterpart shoving the once again unconscious girl to the ground in a messy heap. "Are you alright?!"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I screamed back shoving them away and dropping down to her, immediately checking her over for injury. My heart almost shook when I heard the attacker speak again.

"The lady's boyfriends don't really care for the little miracle, hmm...~?" The ginger sneered as the black hands are sucked back into her shadow. It left this sloppy globs of black goop on the ground. Ew.

"...away." Joker muttered.

"Ho~ what was that dear? I didn't hear you—"

"I SAID GET THE F*** AWAY YOU WASH BOARD SLUT!" Joker shouted in a mad rage. White's whip cracked forward snatching her ankle and yanked her towards them as Black lunged out slapping her across the cheek with his whip. The ginger yelped and danced out of the way touching her cheek. She blindly looked over her blood as a bubbly rage filled her eyes. "Blood-! YOU MADE ME BLEED—! HOW DARE YOU—!" She screeched. Both Jokers step in front of Jackie, the intention of killing the insane little girl in front of them.

The girl stood there, hand on cheek, red eyes flaring in, intense anger. "The same...you have the exact same look in your eyes as him..."

"As who my dear?" White purrs with maddened wide eyes fit for the devil and a malicious toothy smirk. "Who the f*** cares? Let's just slaughter her a**," Black hissed, sending the ginger a glare. "Ah, that sounds like such a fun game. What should we do first? Pull out her eyes along with the corneas or drag a barbed wire up and out her p****?" "I say we draw out her intestines for my favorite method…" Both counterparts then said this together, "**D**_r_**a**_w_ **a**_n_**d** _q_**u**_a_**r**_t_**e**_r__**i**__n_**g**?"

I trembled, hugging the small girl close. Joker was incredibly serious…

"Ha...haha...hahahaha!" The ginger threw her head back and lets out a deep malicious laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA! YoU? DeFeAt Me? Impossible..." Pulling her head forward, her pupils dilate to the point that it's unimaginable. "ImpossibleImpossibleImpossib le—!"

Black cracked his whip at the ginger, using every bit of strength he had, and the girl screamed. None of them had expected her to shatter into pieces of wood and porcelain, the pieces lingering in the air, like they are swimming through syrup. One of the pieces manages to reach Black's hand, scratching him deeply on the back of his hand.

"F***—!" Black hissed whipping around and snatches me into his arms. "Wait—!" I called out before spying White with the unconscious girl. We then dashed towards the woods, running. We kept on running. None of us dared to stop to rest.

We were afraid that the girl would regenerate and attack us once more.

* * *

After walking around aimlessly, to my surprise, we arrived at a town, surrounded by a white rock wall. The entrance was deserted and we simply walked through, not having any more options. The town was strange; the houses looked like life-sized doll houses, with plastic grass acting as the lawn and fake flowers as well. A nice change of pace was that the path and streets were lined with streetlamps and cobblestone, not marble cake.

The nearest house we decided to go into was a pink one, which stood out from the blue and yellow ones. Entering it, we found plastic furniture and paper rugs, and an upstairs. We did not hesitate to head up to the second floor. There was only one room, which was like a regular bedroom, except it was incredibly large. The walls were painted a light green, the floors rugged in the hues of a soft pink. A bay window decorated in blue curtains with a sit on sill gave us a good view of the town.

Eerily empty and quiet.

I immediately ran to the wardrobe, finding clothes for me (and thankfully, none were frilly), changing into a red t-shirt, a gray jacket, and navy pants. Joker seemed irked that I had put clothes on, but said nothing. I readjusted my tool belt around my waist, busy fiddling around with the straps when my ears perked at a soft groaning.

The girl was finally waking up, her eyes fluttering open, "Nnnngh…" My stomach did belly flops when she rubbed her eyes cutely. How old was she? Twelve?!

White held a smile when she finally became fully awake, only to look around and blink in confusion. Slowly, her head turned to White, and, "AAH! Lemme go, lemme go! Please—"

"With pleasure~," White purred as he dropped her onto the floor without a second thought. "Ow!" She hit the floor hard, letting out a scream and looked up. She blinked when she saw White and Black giving her glares, with her eyes the size of dinner plates, she crawled back. "Aaah!" She was now crawling backwards at a fast pace and—

~BAM~

"A-Ah..." She doubled over, holding her head that now sported a large bump emitting steam. She had crawled back a little too far and had clumsily hit her head on the wall now behind her.

"Ah! Are you alright?!" I asked immediately coming to her side, crouching by her as she gently hold her head. "Ha...f***ing dumba**" Black sneered, folding his arms.

The girl looked up, revealing the tears that were already forming in the corner of her eyes. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as Lacie's eyes softened.

"I-I'm fine..."

That was a lie. A terrible lie.

"Liar! Where does it hurt?" I demanded, looking over her face and gently running a hand across a forming bump on her head. She flinched, but otherwise holds still.

"Oh my, my~ it seems that Jackie has quite the sensitive side to her doesn't she?" White purred with a smile pleased to be seeing a face he's never seen before. "Well that's f***ing bulls***. Hey, do you actually care for this dumbs***?"

"Black! that's rude! Take it back!" I hissed in a reprimanding voice. "F*** no." Black stubbornly spat. I swear he can be such a jerk... "Anyway are you sure you're alright? Can you walk-" White suddenly yanked me back a few feet and into a forced hug as Black stepped up, tapping the girl's chin with his whip to make her look at him.

"First things first b****. What's your name?"

I held back a growl before noticing the fear growing in the little girl's eyes. She wasn't afraid of the weapon Black was threatening with, not his words, or even his Role.

She was afraid of something else about Black.

Finally the frail girl answered back. Her sweet gentle voice said, "M-My name is Lacie... L-Lacie Heartfilia."

Ah, so that was her name? It suited her greatly.

Black grinned and crouched down to eye level titling her head with his whip as a malicious grin pulled his lips up. "Lacie, huh b****? Tell me, what's your goal trying to get so close to us? And 'saving' our toy just in the nick of time? Don't bulls*** me!" He hissed tapping the whip to her cheek.

"Black knock it off! Can't you tell that she's scared out of her mind?!" I spat, struggling with White's tight embrace. White leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. "Now dear don't you remember the faction after you? That little miss could be part of one pick ploy to kill you."

"What are you talking about?! She's a foreigner like I am!" I hotly argued back. I can't believe he's trying to twist this into making a frightened little girl like her the enemy!

"I-I-I was only trying t-to help!" Lacie cried, crawling back before curling up into a ball, holding her head. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Joker!" Both of them flinched as I called out to both of them. "**W**_h_**a**_t_ **i**_s_ **i**_t_?" They asked in one voice. I shuddered as my heart foolishly skipped a beat. Am I afraid? Or is this something else? Shaking off the nameless emotion, I glared at the Warden half. "Don't you dare hurt her. She saved me. Is this how you're going to repay her?" I growled.

White sighed numbly rubbing my back before sauntering towards the trembling girl. "Jackie is right, my dear Warden. We won't repay her so rudely won't we?" White also kneeled down getting eye to eye level with her. "We wouldn't leave a loose end flapping about either, now would we?" He asked with a dangerous note to his voice. "But, putting that aside dear, where did you come from?" White gently caressed Lacie's cheek making her look White right in the eye. Black huffed, "Well b**** are you going to f***ing answer or not?"

Lacie trembled, unable to say anything, only tears rolled down her cheeks from her eyes. She was sweating and glanced at the hand White had placed on her cheek. Fear mixed with agony in her childish eyes, and...

Sadness.

My heart pounded sympathetically for the girl. They're frightening her and they know it. They think they can manipulate her with fear and get all the answers that they want. How twisted. I knelt down and gently brushed aside White's hand calling for Lacie's attention. "Lacie, where did you come from?" I asked as sweetly as I could, trying to soothe Lacie's fears.

Lacie diverted her eyes to the peach rugged floor. Lacie trusted me, I knew, but for some reason she still became hesitant.

"I-I honestly don't know how to answer that, Miss Jackie..." Lacie answered honestly. She looked up, giving me a good look of her puffy eyes. I am so going to get Joker for this… "Where d-did you come from, Miss Jackie?"

"New York and then Wonderland," I answered. I wonder if she'll recognize the place 'New York'? Not that it matters but...my heart reached out almost as if struggling to make another connection with a seemingly sane Foreigner. Though I was friends with other Role Holders, I wanted a friend from my world.

A friend… I suppose that was one of my selfish desires, in a way.

To my surprise, Lacie brightened. "New York? I've read about a place like that in a book!" Lacie gave a sweet smile that could give anyone a bad case of diabetes, which made my heart pound. Cute… "I was living in London, then..." Lacie's face paled before giving a crooked smile, as if she remembered a horrid memory. "And now Wonderland."

"Yeah, that would have been my reaction too." I said with a sigh and a smile. "But you're with us now-," "So shut the f*** up and shove off," Black hissed. I sent Black a glare as Lacie placed a hand on her head, nursing her bump.

"My dear, why do you say that in a way that makes it sound like coming to wonderland is a bad thing?" White pressed scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. "Because I met you two." I unconsciously snapped.

I was almost surprised when Lacie giggled, like little bells, her fears disappearing. "Hahahaha!" I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Yeah yeah this is all peachy and s*** but you two little kitties are forgetting the d*** situtation. Where in the f*** are we?!"

….

"You DON'T know?!" I asked incredulously as Lacie tilted her head. This was just not my day!

* * *

**XX (? POV) XX**

Dressed in a heavy gray cloak, my brown boots hit the marble cake pavement heavily, my brown hues glaring at anything and anywhere. This totally bites! Not only has one of my precious friends passed away today, but I still had to work!

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, remembering the girl's peaceful face. Henrietta… My hand slipped into my pocket, pulling out the clock that was her 'heart'. I didn't want to Afterimages to take her, but I certainly didn't want to give it to The Clock Maker. My heart panged at the mention of Julius Monrey.

"That jerk…" I shoved the clock back into my pocket, my other hand pulling my hood down even more. I couldn't hand over this precious clock over to anyone. Maybe…maybe if I give it to him… He'll let me keep it for a while.

My eyes narrowed, catching a glance at my shadow, stretching and quivering. So she wants me to fight, eh? Forgottens began piling out from the forests shadows, carrying weapons of different sizes.

Rusty and bloody.

"_**Suffer with us…**_"

"_**Come with us…**_"

"_**Be with us…**_"

Shifting my left foot behind my right foot, turning on the ball of my feet, I faced the crowd. My paintbrush was out, turning into a gun. The great thing about my paintbrush was that it could turn into anything I want, even draw anything I desire to come to life. But the cost was that I would lose half of my energy and fall into a deep sleep for a whole entire day.

Shooting one of them down with ease, his head splitting open with brains and blood flying out, specks of the crimson blood splatters onto my face…I didn't care.

I used to be so happy. The reality I only knew of was with Henrietta and my other friends. Now…all I had was Henrietta, but she…passed away. My other friends…Dollmaker separated her from me.

Pulling the trigger again, I click it nonstop, shooting each and every one of them down, allowing the blood to soak the grounds.

A pity.

"I would've felt sorry for you, Faceless, if you hadn't decided to become Forgotten," I murmured as I turned and walked away to the direction of Toy Town. I needed to finish my research for him.

I need to.

I had to.

"When shall the madness end?"

Never.

* * *

**A/N**: I wrote an extremely long chapter for you all, because I don't know when I'll ever be able to write again. I'm sure you all heard that **BlackFire22** had passed away February 5th, this week. The news shocked me, it hit me so hard that I couldn't think straight. She was everything to me, and she had an account here that meant everything to her.

Writing brought us very close. I mean…yeah, I wrote the stories for her, but she gave me the ideas. It kind of hurt that they were more popular than my own stories, but it made me happy that we were able to work together successfully. Because…we love writing. And that's why I've decided…

Attention to all **BlackFire22** fans, Malfunctioned Heart and Arisu in Narutoland will not be discontinued. Instead, I shall finish them to the end. I'm positive that BlackFire22 would want me to. So, I need your support! But first, I am not done mourning her death. I won't be back for a while, but I needed to finish this chapter before I leave for her wake and funeral.

I love you guys very much. And I hope to find inspiration to write again. Let's keep BlackFire22 and her amazing stories in our hearts!

For now, let me at least give you an omake (an amusing bonus chapter)!

Enjoy.

* * *

~OMAKE~

**Mom!Jackie**

XX (Jackie POV) XX

"_I'm sorry, Miss Penski, but in order to save your life, we had to give you surgery. It was a success on one part…but you are unable to have children if you were planning to have any… I'm so sorry._"

I was only twenty when I got into a car crash and was hanging onto my fast depleting life. I was only lucky enough to be quickly rushed to a hospital and went into surgery to get the steering wheel out of my stomach.

I never actually thought about having children. I was more focused on working in my late-father's workshop, fixing things ranging from clocks-to vacuums-to cars. But now that I think about it. I loved children. I wanted to have children eventually if I ever get married.

But now I can't.

There was this hollowness in my heart, telling me that my dream for having children would never come true. I was depressed.

Until I got a call from the lawyer of the drunken man who had crashed into me from that accident, saying that I was able to adopt two children of my choice from his client's orphanage. I was mostly shocked that the man who had crashed into me, and destroyed one of my dreams to be a happy mother, was the owner of the two orphanages in town.

I accepted that offer and was sent a box full of information on the orphans. Some were too needy, some too bratty, most of them selfish. Of course, they didn't have parents, so I didn't hold it against them, but I was looking for two that stood out.

Ones that I wanted to protect. Someone who made my heart leap out of my chest.

That's when at the very bottom of the box sat two profiles that I was sure the owner of the orphanage tried to hide from me.

Lacie Heartfilia and Sakubo Yoru. I felt my heart jump out of my chest when I saw their pictures. One with long dirty blonde hair and childish light turquoise eyes, and the other one with shimmering aquamarine hair and garnet eyes, they were adorable.

Lacie was a ten year old girl who was born of a heart disease, and she lived with an overprotective man named Wilson. He was a doctor who was working to find a cure for his daughter, to which I learned that she was adopted by him and he never let her outside ever since she was a baby, and was this close to finding one when a robber broke into their house and attempted to rape Lacie. Wilson had called the police and rushed to her aide when the attacker stabbed the doctor in the stomach, killing him. He then began attacking Lacie, mostly at her legs so that she wouldn't escape. The police came and had no choice but to gun the man down in front of the innocent girl who was only four at the time. She now had a fear of men and was handicapped, being bound into a wheelchair.

Sakubo was a six year old girl who used to live with her relatives until they bounced her all over the countries, not finding anyone willing to take her in until they forced her onto her sister, Kira, who was taking drugs and selling herself as a prostitute. Kira would beat Sakubo every day, find anything to torture her with, and starved her close to death many times. The police came in with a warrant of child abuse and took the woman to jail, and ushered the little girl to an orphanage, seeing that she detested her 'family'. There wasn't much else onto her profile, other than saying that she was four when she arrived into the orphanage, and that she didn't let anyone get close to her.

Their lives before arriving at the orphanage was ten times as worse than the other children, which made me want to take them in. I grabbed my cellphone, and called the lawyer.

He seemed to have praised me on my choice for Lacie Heartfilia, but when I mentioned Sakubo Yoru, he screamed like a woman.

Literally.

* * *

**~Ten-Year-Old!Lacie~**

I first saw Lacie sitting in the hospital-not the orphanage, because she was sickly all the time-, staring out the window, tears falling down her face. She didn't speak to anyone at all, only taking interest in the sky. I took a seat by her bedside, gently taking her fragile hand. She jolted, her eyes looking into my mismatched orbs.

She was so frail.

"…w-…who…are…y-you?" Lacie asked, her eyes filled with sudden fear. I smiled, stroking her hair that felt like silk melting into my fingers.

"I'm Jackie Penski, Lacie," I said with a soft smile. It was rare to find little girls as innocent as her, and if I leave her in the orphanage, then her innocence might fade away. I need to preserve her. "I want you to come home with me. I'll be your new mommy."

Lacie stared at me before shaking her head. "N-No…I…I have a Daddy…."

"But no mommy?"

Lacie didn't answer.

I reached out, brushing away her tears, my heart throbbing. The poor child. "I know you don't want to forget your Daddy, but I don't want you to stay here forever." I took her small hands into my own, squeezing them lightly. They were so fragile, like glass. If I squeezed them any harder, I was afraid they would break!

"But who would want me? I can't walk, I'm not very smart…I'm always sick…" Lacie trailed off, her gaze onto her lap.

"I'll teach you how to walk. I'll tutor you to be smarter. I'll nurse you back to health, because…" I let go of one of her hands and used my free hand to grab a handkerchief from my pocket, wiping her cheeks, "I want to be your mommy."

I swear I do.

"R-Really?" A tint of pink burned her cheeks as her eyes sparkled. I nodded and I almost died from the cute smile she gave me.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair and the doctor gave me a suitcase that was about to burst with clothes, the clothes her late-foster father had bought her. After dressing her into a simple blouse, skirt, and Mary Jane shoes, I strapped her into the wheelchair and my eyes bulged out at how long her hair was. It reached the ankles of her legs. Maybe her father had a hair fetish?

…

Weird…

Still, I was surprised at how quick Lacie took to me like water. I knew she wanted someone to reach out to her, and I was the only person to do it.

I actually cared.

* * *

**~Six-Year-Old!Sakubo~**

Pushing the wheelchair up to the large brick house, I nodded when the owner opened the door for me. He sent me an apologetic glance and I sighed, pushing the wheelchair in. Lacie had long fell asleep long ago, her soft breathing like music in your ears.

The air was slightly hot and humid, small beds lining against both walls, with creaky stairs leading to the second floor to which I concluded had more beds. At the back stood a door, where I was told had the kitchen. The bathroom was upstairs.

A little boy, dressed in a large baggy shirt and shorts, walked past me, glaring at Lacie, who had woken up from the heat and sobbed slightly. I gave him a glare and he ran off towards the stairs.

"Lacie, have you ever met Sakubo?" I asked the still drowsy girl.

"N-No… I-I usually stay in the hospital…"

"I see…"

One of the people who worked there, dressed in gray uniforms, approached me. She was staggering, a deep cut in her arm, which she was nursing, "The bloody brat you're looking for is in the backyard. Hurry up and fetch the bugger, will you?" She then ran off, screaming for someone to fetch the first-aid kit.

I huffed, though wondered where she got the wound from. Maybe a kitchen accident—

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**" A crowd of kids banged the kitchen door open, running out with tears and fear in their eyes. Their feet pounded against the wooden floor, trying to get away from whatever was chasing them.

A six year old girl with aquamarine hair reaching her hips and insane garnet eyes hopped out of the kitchen, waving a kitchen knife around. A creepy grin split her face in half as she ran after them.

"Hey, guuuuuys! Come back! I only wanted to play~!" She cooed, her raggedy dirty white sneakers hopping across the floor with each step. She was fast.

A little boy suddenly fell down, tripping on his own feet, and the others abandoned him, running up the stairs. The girl raised the knife above her head, giving off a villainous laughter before diving for him—

"Enough!" I growled, lifting her up by the back of her large baggy sweater. She blinked, the knife ripped from her hand, and she pouted. Struggling in my grasp, she whined, "What are you doing, lady?! I was about to kill him! He made me pee-pee in my bed! I got scolded, damn you!"

"Little girls shouldn't play with weapons," I reprimanded as the boy got up and dashed off. I sighed and set her down, her little feet touching the floor. Oh man…that was cute.

She glared at me, pointing a finger, "Stay outta Sakubo Yoru's way, milk jugs!"

Milk jugs…milk jugs? Oohhh, that's too rich~ "Ahahahahahaaha~! Good one!" I laughed, hugging my stomach, shaking my head when it was too much. That was too funny!

"I'm serious, dairy cow-!"

"Ahahahaha!"

She stomped her foot and dashed off into the kitchen, slamming the door close. I glanced at Lacie, who was flustered, patting her flat chest. "M-Milk jugs? Dairy cow?" Cue her glooming.

Aw… "Don't worry, Lacie, when you grow up, you'll develop."

"What's develop?"

"I'll teach you when you are older."

"Kay~." Cute!

I grabbed the handles of her wheelchair, pushing her forward. Now in the kitchen, I saw Sakubo sitting at the table, drinking from a teacup, and sitting with her were five plush toys: A rabbit with a vest and a red ribbon tied on its right ear, a black cat with blue button eyes with a white ribbon tied around its neck, a panda, a light blue polar bear with a plastic hatchet in its paw, and a red teddy bear.

Those dolls must be her 'family'.

Okay, they say she will accept me as her mother if I bring her out of the orphanage…this is going to be hard.

"Good day, Sir Emotion, how is your tea?" Sakubo asked, sipping at her imaginary tea. I heard she only drinks it if it was sweet.

"Why, the tea you pour me is fantastic as always, Miss Saku!" The rabbit, Emotion, replied, raising its cup. I paused.

The rabbit talked. The rabbit talked. The rabbit freakin' talked.

"A tea party such as this derserves cake, don't you agree, Sir Candy?" The cat asked, raising her cup towards the teddy bear. The teddy bear, Candy, raised his cup towards her,

"Indeed, indeed, Miss Neko! If only Panda and Choo didn't eat them, no how!" They then cheered and toasted their cups.

Panda and the polar bear, Choo, threw sugar cubes at them, "We did not! No way, no how!"

They all cheered and laughed until Sakubo noticed me. "Oh, look, it's the dairy cow."

"Pfft…"

"Stop laughing!"

Okay, time to get serious. Sucking in a gulp of air, I pointed at the ceiling, my eyes filled with fear, "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?!"

Sakubo, and the dolls, glanced up at the ceiling, speaking together, "Huh? What is?"

I had my back to the wall, walking sideways to get closer to the girl, "There! There it goes!"

"Honestly, where are you pointing at—AUUUGH!" By this time, I snatched her from the seat, running over to Lacie, and getting out the back door.

"Gotcha~"

"RAAAAPE!"

My car was parked behind the orphanage, meaning that I had planned this the whole time, and the dolls chased after us. They can walk?!

"Give us back, Sakubo!"

I stopped the wheelchair in front of the car and gently tossed Sakubo into the back, who was rolling around, and helped Lacie into the passenger seat, putting her seatbelt on for her.

"KIDNAPPER!"

"Shut it."

I folded the wheelchair up and put it in the trunk of the car, before noticing the plush toys standing in front of the doors of the car, where Sakubo sat in. I sighed and closed the trunk, walking over and opening the door, the dolls quickly jumping in.

Shutting it, I made my way to the driver's seat, reaching out for the handle to open the door when the car drove off. I gasped and ran after my car, seeing that Sakubo was in the driver's seat, the dolls at the pedals.

"YEAAAAAAAAH! THEY SEE ME ROLLIN', THEY BE HATIN'!"

"KYAAAH! MOMMY!"

"SAKUBO, STOP THE CAR!"

Sakubo shook her head. "Nope, stop hatin'!...ooh, lemme run past the red light!"

"STAHP!"

**~~ (To be continued) ~~**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. For now, I will be taking a break. Please review.**


	5. The Untimely Archer

**A/N**: Hey everyone! After a few weeks of being emotionally exhausted, I was hit by a truck filled with inspiration and decided to write this chapter! *gets hugs from everybody* I never felt so loved by everybody!

Enough with me being a softie, let's hit the road!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Daiya no Kuni no Alice.

Jackie Penski belongs to peekodemeeko12.

Alex Hudson belongs to Tailsdoll123.

Claire Triton belongs to Reaper. death (me :D).

Lacie Heartfilia belongs to BlackFire22.

**Read and Review, it tells me how much you care!**

* * *

_Hey…_

_Did you know?_

_I used to think it was wrong to get close to people._

_But then…I learned that it was wrong not to get close to someone._

_I believed that solitude was the key for a strong heart._

_That theory was wrong, wasn't it?_

_Still…_

_Do I have anyone for myself? Well…_

* * *

~ (Someone's POV) ~

The shadow that stretched far behind me gurgled loudly, like boiling soup at the highest temperature, glopping in messes. I narrowed an eye before glancing over my shoulder, an Afterimage in the color of gray, not black, climbing out of my shadow. Well, it wasn't necessarily an Afterimage, more of…

A shadow of someone close to death. A '_Before Image_'.

I patted down my plain black dress, turning around as I did so. "What do you need of me?" I spoke with bitter authority. I didn't need this.

"You know what I want," a voice said behind me. I jolted, turning around only to see a man wearing a plain mask, dressed in a black cloak. I frowned.

"Honestly, Raven, no need for that disguise…" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. I know I was dressed as a nun, but I had no patience for that man.

"Aw, but I have such a fetish for going incognito…" Raven huffed, folding his arms as he set his gaze onto me. "Hm…you look pretty today." A sharp blush slapped my face; I was unable to form words.

Always…he was always flirting! "E-Enough! I am in no mood for your flirting!"

"If you say so."

I heaved a sigh, rubbing my left aching shoulder, "Raven, you do understand what's going on, remember?" Raven leaned against the wall, humming, ignoring me. I continued, "Four Foreigners and four Role Holders have entered The Dollhouse-"

"Didn't you want that?" Raven interrupted, causing me to sharply gasp. H-he knew-? No…of course he knew. After all…

Shaking my head, I glared at him, "Of course I did. Four Foreigners and four Role Holders. We only wanted the four Foreigners, yet those….those Role Holders got in our way!" I clenched my fist before biting my lower lip. "We want…a taste of what those Foreigners have…"

"And what do you want?" Raven asked, folding his arms and let out a dark chuckle. I…have been spending too much time with him…

"Freedom."

Living here…is suffocating! A world where you cannot breathe as yourself. You must do what your Role requires you to, being tied to the rules. But a Foreigner…

A Foreigner is not bound to the rules. She, or he, is free to roam wherever she wishes, where everyone loves her, or him.

"Oh, dear, dear Archangel…" Raven muttered loudly, causing me to look at him. I didn't realize I had my gaze to the floor.

"R-Raven?"

"I fear you are Icarus, flying too close to the sun."

I stepped forward, my dress swishing around my legs, "What are you saying Raven-?!"

He chuckled, pointing to the Before Image behind me, "An Afterimage is born after a Before Image does its purpose, but in many cases, the Faceless it belonged to dies before that Before Image can deliver it. Still, an After Image can be born, because it's a rule." He stepped forward, using his other hand to move me around. "Now, let us see what this Before Image has for us?"

I swallowed the imaginary lump in my throat before nodding. He chuckles before we both look at the quivering Before Image, using its skinny fingers to write out a message in blood. The Faceless' blood…

.

**el**_**li**_**ot **_**ma**_**rc**_**h i**_**s ne**_**ar**_

.

My eyes widened before I gasped, Raven not by my side anymore. That slick man! How….how nasty he is! Always…always showing the truth and leaving.

I found myself placing both of my hands, watching as the gray Before Image disappears back into my shadows, fated to become an Afterimage, the color of black.

_The color of despair._

"No…no…I cannot regret this…" I muttered to myself as I shook my head before I heard a sharp chop against wood erupt loudly from behind. Turning around, I almost scream, tears bursting out of my hears immediately. "No…no! She can't! No! NO!"

In front of the wall stood a pale blue polar bear plush toy standing on its legs holding a hatchet. It looks at me with its black beady eyes before snorting at me, turning back into the wall, hitting the wall with the hatchet. In long, choppy letters did it spell out a message I would never have wanted to see.

.

_SAKUBO REFUSES TO COOPERATE ANY LONGER._

.

Falling to my knees, my hands fly up to my head, hysterical screaming coming from my throat. "Aah…aaaah! AAH! NOOOO!" That…that little b****! No! She can't back out! Without her, our plan will utterly fail! Sakubo…Sakubo!

The polar bear chortles at me before running past me, jumping onto the sill of the lone window that faced the stone cathedral I was in charge of. "Mommy doesn't agree with your logic anymore, hack. She never did, hack. Actually, she only agreed to join in your plan because it got her closer to Echo and Dollmaker, hack." My eyes widened. "She was going to kill you all in a bloody rain, and she still will, hack. Well, what are you gonna do, hack?"

I hated Sakubo's plush dolls… They always ended her sentence with some sort of word. Just as how much I hated Sakubo.

"What am I gonna do…? Well…" I slowly rose up onto my shaking feet, standing up straight as I glared at the living plush doll. "I'm going to carry out my plan of course. If Echo, Dollmaker, and I wish to escape this place, we need those Foreigners. For our freedom-"

"Enough of your philosophy about freedom, hack! This treaty you offered to end the war going around The Dollhouse won't be signed by Mommy, hack!" The panda sneered, using its paws to push open the window. "Burn down The Cathedral! Burn down The Workshop! Down with The Archangel! DOWN WITH THE DOLLMAKER! ALL HAIL THE MAD SCIENTIST!"

With that, the bloody thing jumped out the window. I was left alone with my shadow, clenching my hands hard enough in a fist to produce blood.

Down with The Dollmaker? Down with me? I wished to laugh. I wished to mock.

I wanted to cry.

* * *

XX (Elliot's POV) XX

The minute I came to this place, I was overwhelmed with Faceless who have gone against their role, Forgotten. The minute you get injured sustained from them, you're a goner. Thankfully, I hadn't gotten a single scratch from them.

Luckily.

Still, when I arrived at this colorful town, I met a girl dressed heavily for winter when it felt like a warm spring here. She was being attacked by a Forgotten and though I had decided to leave her there, I was almost attacked by one from behind and she took it out easily.

Which led to this situation.

I was walking beside her, as she was silent the whole entire time we were walking around Toy Town. I thought silence was needed, for if I had asked her any questions, I'd scare off someone who might be on my side.

Blood wasn't here…neither was Claire. Oh. Claire…where is she? Was she 'accidentally' breaking expensive vases and statues as usual? Or was she eating loads of pudding and such? I let out a sigh, attracting the girl's attention.

"…hey, is something wrong, Elliot?" The girl asked, which caused me to miss a step, making me stumble forward, passing her. She knew my name?

Turning to her, I looked at her with my violet orbs, giving her a suspicious look, "How'd you know my name?" She looked at me, her brown eyes clouded with confusion before she giggled, her eyes shut. I was baffled, "Hey! I am not joking here! It's kinda strange for a stranger to know my name!"

She continued to giggle. "I understand, Elliot. But you see, if I told you how I knew your name, you'd think I was crazy, wait…scratch that. We're all crazy, large or small, aren't we?" She said, opening her eyes to give me a kind smile. I didn't answer, there was no need. "To answer your question is really quite simple, Elliot. First, I am a Role Holder, so knowing other Role Holders is common sense, for me that is… Second, I knew you from a dream."

"A…dream?" My patience level was rising past the mark to my anger; there was no way she knew both me and how I looked from a simple dream. I found myself holding my pirate gun at her, glaring daggers at the idiotic girl. "You cannot know one from a dream! I shouldn't have asked at all! You're just sending me jumbles of incoherent riddles!"

The girl continued to smile before chuckling, "Well, don't you have a short temper?"

I found myself pointing my gun at her, while she still chuckled. Her laugh never did reach her eyes. I had just noticed it.

_BANG!_

* * *

~ (No one's POV) ~

Claire collapsed to her feet, her face blue, panting for breath. Alex stood above her, her chest puffed out in triumph, while Ace was just laughing. The blackette simply groaned, "W-We finally made it!"

Ace grinned, "Haha! You're amazing, Claire! I wasn't expecting to reach the town for a little while! At least for three time periods, but you got us here in just a little while!"

"By when you mean 'just a little while', you mean three hours!" Claire retorted.

"Haha!"

Claire slumped while Alex glanced around, "Hey, do you think this is Candy Land?" The insane girl who asked that question didn't wait for an answer and walked over to a bush that was growing gummy bears, snatching a red one and sank her teeth into the chewy treat. "Mm, always eat the head. That's the best part!"

Claire could only agree with her master, settling with a nod. Alex grinned before grabbing Claire and pulling her back onto her exhausted feet. "M-Master Alex?"

"Claire!"

"Yes?"

"Claire!"

"What is it?"

"…Hi~!"

Claire was about to say something when a loud sound snapped through the air, causing Ace to lunge forward, grab both girls by the shoulders, and push them beneath him, using himself as a shield for whatever is to come.

_BANG!_

Alex blinked as Claire hugged her head, ducking her face down. Nothing came. After a few moments later, Ace released them, causing Alex to hop back to the bush, biting harshly onto each head of the gummy bears. "Hah! What're gonna do about it, huh?"

One bear fell off the shrubbery.

"BEST BUDDY ACE! IT MOVED!" Alex zoomed to Ace, who laughed and wrapped an arm around Alex, "Don't worry, Alex! As a knight, I won't let those fruity snacks touch the damsel in distress!"

"You make it seem as though gummy bears are deadly," Claire deadpanned as she pulled out her bat. Ace only laughed in response. "It doesn't matter now… But after hearing that sound, it's similar to a gun being pulled by the trigger. Maybe someone's here?!"

Ace cupped his chin, pondering over her theory, finally thinking for once. "Hmm, maybe Claire is on to something? It might help if we find someone. We can't eat sweets forever. And we need to find supplies as well."

Claire sighed in relief, but before she could say anything, Alex suddenly struck a pose while pointing at the direction to where the gun set off. To the middle of town.

"ONWARDS TO NARNIA!"

Of course, Ace pointed to the opposite direction, happily saying, "This way!" Claire face palmed before dragging Ace and Alex by the arms and marching towards the middle of town. "Aw, you're no fun, Claire."

"Part of the job description, Ace. News flash, I don't live to entertain idiots, I'm my own boss," Claire growled. Ace stared at her before smiling.

Alex merely pouted, "Boo, you're mean, Claire!"

"I-I wasn't talking to you, Master!"

"Oh really? Yay!"

Claire could only smile. Alex's happy face, that's what she strived for. If only time could stop right now. Yet…

Making a mad dash, she struggled to hold Ace's arm, Alex's arm, and her bat together. She couldn't let Ace go, if she did then he would stray a different path, and Alex would rip herself from Claire's grasp and follow him, wanting adventure. If she abandoned her bat, then she would be abandoning a part of herself.

She couldn't do that. No, she wouldn't allow herself to do that.

Still, as they reached what seemed to be the plaza of the town, they saw the familiar tall man with the carroty blonde curly hair and tan rabbit ears. Alex was the first one to shout out anything, "Hey, Goldilocks! You're here too, huh? Sucks to be you!"

Oh Alex, if only you knew you're stuck here too.

Elliot turned around, his pirate gun in his right hand and looked at them with his surprised violet orbs, "Ace? Alex?" He almost fell silent when his gaze fell upon Claire, "C-Claire!"

Claire nodded at him, " 'Sup?" Elliot's ears flatted, framing his face. He was hoping for a more emotional reunion. Like, her bursting into tears and running towards him and embracing him. But this was Claire, Alex's self-proclaimed butler, we all knew what he was getting.

Ace grinned, seeing Elliot gloom, "Hey, Elliot, were you the one who shot the gun? We heard it all the way over there!" Ace then proceeded to point to the opposite direction they had headed from. Elliot glowered at him.

"Yeah, that was me. I was aiming to shoot this one girl—"

"Murder!" Alex shouted.

"—but she disappeared." Elliot shrugged as Claire patted Alex's shoulder and stepped forward to Elliot. "It's a good thing we found each other, Elliot. The more people, the better. There are some nasty things crawling around," Claire mumbled.

Alex nodded, "Yup! A lot of Slender Mans roaming about like bosses! Maybe we should summon the Tails Doll and have him kill them all!"

"But Alex, if we do, then Tails Doll will kill us! We'll be dead before we're able to go back home."

Alex scoffed and folded her arms, "I'm not scared of dying! What's it gonna do, kill me?—oh, wait…" They all stared at her before ignoring what she said. "Hey! Boo~, I wanna be included!"

Elliot sighed before placing a hand on Claire's shoulder, "Anyways, I'm glad you're alright, I was real worried about you an' stuff." He gave her a smile sweeter than carrot cake, only for Alex to headbutt his hand off of Claire.

"No, Goldilocks! Don't cheat on Homosexual Blood with my butler! Your love must live on!"

Both Elliot and Claire sweat dropped as Ace laughed. They should be used to Alex's antics by now, but still…

"Now, remember that we have to go back to little sis Sakubo after finding some stuff, okay?" Ace said as he pointed to one of the houses. "Let's start with one of those places, yeah?" He then headed to the house across from the one he had originally pointed to. No one—except Elliot who was infuriated with Ace—argued with him and followed after the knight. Claire was obviously too tired to redirect him elsewhere.

Elliot blinked, confused, "Who's Sakubo?"

Alex grinned, "My little sister, Sakubo! She's this awesome kid who's like a mad scientist!"

"Alex, you have a little sister?" Elliot questioned, his ears twitching at this new information.

"No, what's a sister?—Oh, did I tell you about my little sister? She's so cool!"

"…"

Inside, it looked exactly like a doll house, with everything made of plastic, but there were some usable items lying around on the ground. As if someone came in, made a mess, and dragged everyone out of the house. Alex immediately checked the fridge, and Elliot looked around the living room. Claire had to drag Ace with him, earning dirty looks from Elliot. Poor, poor Ace.

After being convinced by Alex to release Ace, Claire headed upstairs with said girl and they found only one room with some items useful. Recovering a backpack found in the dresser, Alex and Claire shoved items they had found around the room. Matchboxes, flashlights, and a bowie knife. Alex had begged Claire to keep the knife, but Claire knew better.

"Aw, please, Claire! I promise I'll use it responsibly!"

"Alex, even I know that's a lie."

"Heheh!"

Claire simply dragged Alex downstairs, where Ace greeted them with a smile and Elliot handed her some clean gauzes and ointments to be placed in the bag. That's all they found that was truly needed from this place.

"Okay, I guess that's all we found—hn?" Something creaked above them, the ceiling above them groaning from the weight of whatever stood above it. Was someone upstairs?

Before anyone could say anything, the ceiling gave out, the debris flying down like rain, causing them all to duck.

"_**ThEiF**_!" A female Forgotten, dressed in the Heart Maid uniform, stood there on her feet, carrying a sword. Her hollowed out eyes glared at them with what they assumed was hatred. "_**LeAvE tHaT bAg HeRe AnD nEvEr ReTuRn!**_"

Alex grinned as Claire clenched her bat, only for Elliot and Ace to step forward. Ace laughed, "Ahaha, hey, aren't you one of those Faceless from The Heart Castle?" Ace received no reply, just a throaty groan. "Hn, you're no fun~."

"ZOMBIE!" Alex claimed, pointing at it before pushing Claire in front of her. "Butler! Hit it hard with your bat!"

Claire grinned, "They think they get a girl, but they get a bat to their face!"

"You said it!"

The Forgotten staggered towards them, fresh blood streaming from her hollowed eyes. Elliot grunted at Ace but shook his head. "To turn from your role like that…you must have been desperate enough to stoop so low. Becoming a monster like that."

The Forgotten chuckled heavily, walking forward as she lifted her sword up and brought it down, only for Ace to dash forward and lift up his still sheath sword, clashing it with the Forgotten's weapon. "Ms. Forgotten, you're not knightly at all~! Attacking us in the presence of two pretty damsels!"

Claire glared at him, "Oh, I swear to God I will hurt you if you call me a damsel one more time!"

"Aw, you're not a lovely damsel at all~"

"Ace!"

"_**LeAvE!**_" The Forgotten hissed, pushing her sword down, only to be shot in the shoulder with Elliot's gun. She hissed, dropping the spear and danced away from them. "_**My BoDy. My ShOuLdEr. BlOoD…sO mUcH bLoOd BeInG wAsTeD iN tHiS wAr!**_"

Alex blinked. War? Did the Slender Man say war? Grinning, she knew Sakubo would tell her what he meant. After all, they were sisters, right? Maybe being sisters meant that they had to tell each other everything.

…Right?

Ace wasted no time to draw his sword out and thrust it through the Forgotten's body, only for the blood to spurt out like syrup and spray all over the floor, forming a puddle underneath the now dead body. Claire turned Alex away from the sight, just as the body shuttered away into a clock. Ace simply scooped the clock up and shoved it into his trench coat's many pockets, only to earn a glare from the March Hare. "It was out of self-defense, I swear, Elliot!"

"That's not what I'm angry about, Ace."

"Then what?"

"Why are you bringing that clock with us?"

Ace glanced at the pocket that carried the clock before falling silent, a darkened look clouding his red eyes. Claire glanced over her shoulders before reaching over and grabbing Elliot's hand. "Listen, Elliot, let's just go back to Sakubo's place for now. Worrying about a clock should be the least of our worries." Elliot took a long moment before nodding.

He hated the sight of clocks, but the touch of Claire's hand washed that hatred away. Alex grinned, "Yay! We get to see Saku-chan again!" Alex blinked before sighing.

Claire gave Alex a sympathetic look, "What's wrong Alex?" Alex held up her stick, glancing at it. "Mon Sticky Friend 22 brought up a very important topic, Claire. Weren't you listening? He said he can't remember where Sakubo's house was!"

…

Claire banged her head repeatedly against the wall inside the house, Elliot rushing over to her and pulling her away. "Claire!"

Ace shrugged, "I don't know why you guys are worrying over something so unimportant. I know where Sakubo's house is!" He stepped out of the house, Alex glued to his side, and he pointed upwards. "We go that way!"

"We're gonna grow wings and fly, Ace?"

"Yup!"

"Cool! Are you ready, MSF 22?...yay, he's excited!"

Claire sighed before ripping herself from Elliot's arms, "No, we are not growing wings and flying up into the sky. That's physically impossible. You know better, Ace. Let's just look around for more supplies before we need to go. We'll worry about directions later."

"Aw…" Both Alex and Ace looked dejected before making a mad dash to the house across them. The one Ace pointed to earlier on.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

~ (Somewhere else) ~

Jackie felt her heart drop as White offered a slight smile and Black simply scoffed. Jackie heaved a troubled sigh and turned her attention on Lacie. Now that she had a better look at the girl, she had such an innocent look on her face. It took her every inch of her energy to not drop onto her knees and cradle her in front of Joker.

"I...I heard that creepy girl say this place was the Dollhouse..." Lacie murmured, bringing Jackie out of her daze.

"Well a lot of f***ing help that gives us," Black muttered.

"Dollhouse...now then, that DOES ring a bell...," White trailed off deep in thought. "Really?" "Yes but I can't quite recall what it is." White continued.

Lacie, this time, heaved a troubled sigh. "It's no good after seeing that woman who gave Miss Jackie that gash... This place is crawling with Forgotten..."

"Forgotten?" Black growled, suddenly very cross as he glared over Lacie. "How do you know about forgotten?!"

Lacie turned her gaze at Black, unable to hide the fright filling up her body. "I-I...got attacked by one..." Lacie quickly looked at her lap, trembling. "Th-They're so frightening..."

"Frightening isn't even the half of it my dear." White noted looking off to the side. "Why? What's so bad about a forgotten?"

"Forgotten's are so f***ing annoying." Black murmured as White continued, "That's one of the main reasons why Faceless are locked up for turning against their role dear; they soon turn into Forgottens who have no place to go and attack other residents mercilessly. Only a Role Holder, as far as I know, can successfully kill one. And their wounds fester and slowly rot away within the flesh and will not heal," White's eyes drifted over to Lacie who was gazing at White wide mouthed. "Which brings us back to you—WHO are you?"

Lacie tensed up, not sure how to answer that. "I...am a Foreigner who knows nothing of the world..."

And that was the truth.

"Bulls***! How in the f*** do you know about the forgotten then?!" Black spat.

"…" Lacie chose not to answer the Warden. She didn't know if they really wanted to hear about her life, and she had a good feeling the men didn't care. Also, there was no time for it.

"Well my dear?" White purred tipping her head up with his finger to her chin, "Are you going to answer us or not? This little game is being stretched a little bit too far~"

Lacie sucked in a shaking breath. She was uncomfortable when men touch her, but she certainly couldn't burst out crying... "I never went outside until...then I was brought to Wonderland..."

"Never went outside? Why?" Jackie asked almost appalled. She couldn't imagine being cooped up in a building and never going outside. Even saying those frightening words were a taboo to her.

Lacie froze before glancing to Jackie and offering a genuine sweet smile. "Ah? Do you like going outside, Miss Jackie?"

"Of course I do." Jackie answered almost as if she was insulted by the question. As Lacie's face fell Jackie quickly tacked on, "but I do prefer on working on cars and other things in the shop."

"Ah! That's amazing!" Lacie clapped her hands together. "I know nothing of vehicles. I never rode in one."

"Really?" Jackie asked, astounded. How is that possible?

"I suppose I've avoided the topic, haven't I?" Lacie flustered, earning a glare from Black. "B-but, it's true."

Jackie stood up, bringing the young girl up. "Alright, I believe you. You can tell me everything later, alright?"

"Mm!"

Black rolled his eyes as White kept his smile, only to glance at the petite girl's satchel, "Ah, what do you have in there?" Lacie blinked before turning her body in place to grab her bag, "Oh, this doesn't really have much in here except for a camera, a notebook, and a pen. I left everything back in my room."

"If there's nothing in there, then do you mind scavenging anything useful in this room and place it in there?" White asked as Jackie furrowed her brow. What was he planning? She noticed Black standing up, along with White, and they had their hands on their whips, walking past the duo.

"Black, White, where are you going?" Jackie asked as both of Joker's counterparts moseyed their way to the door. "To find the exit to this place; every one has one although this f***ed up place's door will be rather difficult to find," Black replied.

"Door?"

"Well, my dear, perhaps the term 'door' isn't right. It can be anything. It just needs to be a way home." White responded as he walked over, wrapping his arms around Jackie. Her head spun from his confusing answer. What does that mean?

Lacie kept her head down as she walked over, sat down, and curled up in the corner of the large room, trying hard not to intervene in anything. She held her hands out, glaring into her palms. "A door back home...but I have a feeling a door didn't bring us here..."

More like…a mirror. Unfortunately, none of them caught on to what she was trying to hint silently. White simply sighed.

"What an f***ing retard." Black spat making Lacie cringe. Jackie sent him a glare, causing him to click his tongue.

"White can you explain better?" Jackie asked subtly coming between Black and Lacie. White sighed with a sweet smile. "The term 'door' is only an expression. For example in order to return to Wonderland we need to complete or destroy the 'game' set up within it. Once we win, a 'door' will open and bring us all home."

"Echo..." Lacie murmured, leaning against the walls, closing her eyes.

"F***! Echo is here?!" Black screamed pissed beyond measure, causing Lacie to jolt and hold her chest, a frazzled look on her face.

"Ah~ what a naughty girl to have dragged us into her twisted game," White muttered before turning to Lacie. "What do YOU know about Echo, deary?"

"...a-a bit..." Lacie replied softly before tracing the hem of her skirt, trying to avoid questions. The Warden and the Jester frowned. She was beating around the bush with them. She must be a bit clever underneath that meek face she showed them.

"Wait a minute; who's Echo?" Jackie asked aloud opening the question for any three to answer. Both Jokers looked expectantly at Lacie for her explanation.

"...Echo is a living Marionette who has the role of being a Gatekeeper," Lacie explained, clutching onto her skirt. Out of fear. "She's the reason why Foreigners can go to Wonderland."

"So it was really Echo who let Peter snatch me or was it Nightmare?" Jackie asked with a hint of suspicion. '_I doubt this girl has anything to hide but I can't shake the feeling she's not telling me everything._'

Lacie diverted her gaze elsewhere. "Nightmare and Julius can get in touch with Echo, who opens a passage to our world, but she cannot fetch the Foreigner herself sometimes, and that's when Mr. Peter comes in..."

For a moment, Jackie almost thought that Lacie had blushed. But the reddening on Lacie's cheeks faded away. "Peter huh...stupid rabbit." Jackie growled keeping a tight eye on Lacie's reaction.

There was a tinge of sadness in Lacie's light turquoise eyes, but they immediately faded. Lacie took in a deep breath, continuing, "She has the ability to manipulate hands manifested from shadows as well ..."

"No s*** sherlock." Black hissed. "Where the f*** did she get that kind of power? Her f***ing shadow arms were never able to do that before!" Black spat lividly.

"I don't know...but I am sure that she's the only Role Holder with that power..." That's when Lacie's eyes widen. "Then...the girl who attacked us...she wasn't who she actually was..."

She was Echo.

A pregnant silence ensued through the room before White cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "In any case. Stay here, we'll be back as soon as we can." And with that, they exited the room. Jackie sighed as Lacie stood up from the corner. Without saying anything, they both walked towards the dresser, with Jackie rummaging through it and Lacie taking off her satchel and opening it.

They had found two matchboxes and a diary that had a lock. After placing the matchboxes into Lacie's bag, the minute Jackie lifted the book up, the closet behind them burst open, causing Lacie to scream. They turned around, seeing a Heart Soldier, with his gaze lowered to the floor. Jackie tensed as Lacie held her chest once more, her face paling.

"_**ThEiF…**_" He murmured, his voice distorted. His face lifted up, his mouth wide open with fresh blood streaming from his hollowed eyes. "_**LeAvE tHe BoOk!**_" Without a moment being wasted, he pulled the heart motif spear from behind, lunging forward. Jackie grabbed Lacie and jumped out of the way, the spear making contact with the dresser, smashing the wooden furniture into pieces.

The Forgotten withdrew his spear, turning around to face them. "_**LeAvE tHe BoOk**_! _**LeAvE tHe BoOk**_!" Jackie grabbed Lacie's hand and dashed out the door, Lacie trying her best to keep up. Jackie pushed Lacie out the door and shut it to slow the Forgotten down, only to jump back when the door was smashed into pieces.

"Lacie, run!" Jackie shouted as she turned and dashed towards the girl, only to gasp when Lacie was crouching, holding her chest in pain. "Lacie?!"

~CRASH~

The windows broke, a girl wearing a trench coat jumping into the house. She had soft black semi-wavy hair in a ponytail, her brown eyes empty of emotions, and a longbow in one hand. She tumbled into the floor before crouching onto her knees, bow up and an arrow appearing in her hand. She drew the string of her bow and aimed at the Forgotten. She immediately released the arrow, hitting it dead in the Forgotten's forehead.

Jackie watched in horror as the Forgotten fell back, a puddle of blood forming around his head. The girl simply got up and tugged at her heavy coat, the cloth swirling around her legs revealing that she was wearing a halter top showing her midriff, a pair of black leather mini shorts, black stockings, and brown leather boots. A yellow scarf wrapped around her neck snugly and she had long black gloves on with the fingers cut off to allow her a better grip on her weapon.

The girl turned around and nodded at Jackie and Lacie, who was weakly walking over to Jackie, panting. "Hey, are you two okay? Sorry, I'm sometimes late arriving to places, you know?" Jackie could only nod. "Alright then, may you riddle me this? What are you doing here in Toy Town?"

"We…we were running away from someone and ended up here…" Jackie replied, gripping the book tightly. The book caught the archer girl's attention but she shook it off. "What's going on?!"

The archer stretched, a ball of white energy swirling around in the palm of her left hand, turning into an arrow. "What you have in your hands right now, miss, is a book held dear to the Forgottens. If you hold onto it, you'll be attacked more than you'd want to be." The archer then held out a hand. "As a Role Holder, I want you to give it to me."

Jackie hesitated. "Why should I?"

"Because if you do, then I'll escort you out of Toy Town before you're swallowed in when the Wave comes," The archer replied before pointing to the door that led outside. "For now, we need to get out." Without waiting for their consent, the archer pushed them outside the house, walking them straight down the street.

"Wait, wait! We were with two other people!" Jackie said, trying to shrug off the girl, but she was stronger. Jackie and Lacie glanced back, seeing a pale look on the archer's face.

"Two…others…?" The girl paled before shaking her head, "Never mind. I'll figure that out later. Right now, you two are more important. You're both obviously Foreigners, right?" She didn't wait for their reply. "Go. Leave this place. Now!"

The archer shoved them forward, causing them both to stumble towards the gates of Toy Town. The tall wooden doors that had led them inside the town used to be wide open, but were now on the verge of closing. The archer turned away from them, her longbow raised and the arrow pulled back. She glared at the empty street. As if on cue, the day suddenly changed to evening.

~RUUUU—UMMBLE~

The alleys that was hidden between the houses groaned, Forgottens walking out of them, carrying different weapons. They all stopped when they crowded the streets, only to pause before turning to the gates they stood at in sync.

Lacie grabbed ahold of Jackie's arm, trembling, "Wh-Why so many?!" Jackie guffawed at how many Forgottens that stood there. Is that what the Wave was? She glanced at the archer, who was glaring at them all. She almost backed away when the archer glanced back at them.

"Get out through those gates, they're about to close. I don't care if you can't trust me, but you have to leave the book with me." The archer turned back to the many Forgottens who simply gazed at them, letting out throaty groans. "Well, what are you going to do? You don't have an option."

'_This is stupid…why am I clinging to this thing anyway?_' Jackie thought as she stared at the book and tossed it next to the crouching archer. "There," Jackie said before placing a hand on Lacie's small shoulder and they both turned towards the doors. They stopped in their steps when they heard loud shouting. Turning around, they almost gasped.

The Forgottens were dashing down the street, waving their weapons in the air, some falling on their feet and being trampled to death. Still, they continue to run towards them. The archer released the arrow, hitting the Forgotten on the front, snatching the book as she stood up. "Go!"

Jackie nodded and grabbed Lacie, shoving her through the gap of the doors and when she was finally on the other side, Jackie squished herself through.

* * *

The archer smirked before holding the book up, glancing at it with a big smile. A smile that never reached her eyes. "This will be perfect for my research. Now I can finally piece the puzzle together and find out the true reason for The Dollhouse and why the war started…"

A Forgotten dashed towards her, causing her brown eyes to widen. "Shit-!" A saber dug into her stomach, causing her to react with her bow turning into a sledge hammer and whipping it across his head, making the Forgotten fall back. "Hah…I was too late to see that coming…" She gripped the saber that was lodged into her stomach, yanking it out, causing her to grunt. It didn't go in too far, but she was in the danger of losing too much blood.

"Sorry, Foreigners, but I can't find your friends right now…" The archer muttered before her sledge hammer shuttered into a paint brush. She stepped back before turning around and held both of her hands out, shoving the doors close. She turned back to the Forgottens who were closing in on her, their blood-encrusted hands reaching out for her. She found herself with her back against the gates, staring back at the Forgottens. "It'll be too late for me…"

"_**GiVe BaCk ThE bOoK!**_"

"_**SuFfEr, PaInTeR!**_"

"_**Be OnE oF uS!**_"

Her body went rigid, seeing that the Forgottens close to her hand their hands grasping her arms and legs. She could only stay quiet. "Hrrgh…!" Her eyes fluttered closed. She was so close to the truth…! So close!

So very close-!

~BOOM~

Her eyes snapped open when the Forgottens let go of her, shrieking incoherent words. A strong scent of smoke filled her lungs as loud cracking and booming ensued loudly. Her now free hands flew up to her scarf, raising it up to her nose.

Scarves are really useful, you know?

"Come closer jerkwads! I've got something to show ya'!" A voice shouted from above. She glanced at a nearby house's roof, where four people stood. A girl with hip-length hair and red streaks stood there with a girl who had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes, both had creepy grins on their face.

"Ace, more dynamite! Claire, ready the matches!" The brunette said as the brunette wearing a red trench coat laughed while pulling out dynamite, the blackette scratching a match against the box. After setting off the dynamite, the familiar man with carroty blonde hair and hare ears threw it directly into the scrambling crowd of Forgottens, the brunette girl shouting, "HERE'S A PRESENT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

~BOOM~

The Forgottens descended back deep into town and the archer couldn't say anything other than falling to her knees. She let out a sigh and hugged the book to her chest. "Thank you…"

After a while, the four people stood in front of the archer, who was bowing at them politely. "Thank you so much for saving me. I would've been a goner if you hadn't come along." Elliot folded his arms and glared at her while Claire stayed silent. Ace and Alex both patted either of the girl's shoulders, grinning.

"I couldn't let a girl get killed. It wouldn't be knightly if I didn't step in, now would it?" Ace laughed as Alex grinned.

"Aw, so nice! Hey, hey, can you do us a favor? Can you show us where Sakubo's house is?" Alex asked before holding up Mon Sticky Friend 22. "MSF 22 can't remember the directions to her house anymore!"

The girl looked at the stick before nodding. "The Laboratory? That's easy. If you head south from the gates…here…" The girl glanced at the gates before smacking herself in the head. "Well, how clumsy and late am I today?!"

Claire sighed, "So you're telling us that we have to go all the way to the other side of the town and get out through the gates there?"

The archer stuck her tongue out and tapped her fist against her head, "Heheh, yup. Sorry!" They all gloomed except for Alex and Ace. The archer shrugged meekly, "Well, sorry! I did not know there were four people here! I was told there was only two. Which…I thought one of the two was Elliot."

Elliot groaned, holding his forehead, "Well, what can you do?"

The girl nodded, "Right, nothing. I'm in my own predicament myself. But I can happily show you the way to the other gates. You can count on me!" She placed a fist on her chest, smiling.

Alex grinned, "Yay! Hey, Best Buddy Ace, we got a tour guide—Best Buddy Ace?" Ace was currently walking away with them, whistling the tune to 'Bingo'.

…

"ACE, GET BACK HERE!"

Alex and Claire both ran after the wandering knight, who was chuckling as Elliot glanced at the archer, who had turned her paintbrush back into a longbow. "Uh, yeah, sorry about almost shooting you before."

The archer waved it off, "Hey, no problem. I'm used to a shoot off. Preferably a Mexican standoff."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

Elliot shrugged before a light bulb turned on above his head, "Hey, what's your name? You never told us."

The girl gave him a confused look before smiling.

"You can call me Painter. A painter who's usually, almost always late."

~ (To be continued) ~

* * *

**A/N: And we're done! You guys know the drill, review! Oh, and for the omake, I didn't think Mom!Jackie was a good hit with you readers, so I decided to settle with some diary pages I stole, er…BORROWED from Sakubo's diary.**

**Sakubo: IT'S A JOURNAL! NOT A DIARY! AND STAY OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!**

**Yesh, yesh, so needy. Fine, here you guys are.**

**Sakubo: No!**

* * *

~OMAKE~

.

**I, The Mad Scientist, am being forced to record my daily "struggles" and "thoughts" into an inanimate object called a "diary". I prefer the term journal, thank you very much.**

.

**December 20-**

I do not see how this is supposed to help my emotions. If anything, it is a new self-degrading practice of releasing my emotions. This is almost as embarrassing as Dollmaker "playing" with his dolls. If you know what I mean—Dress up. He plays dress up with and on them.

When am I ever going to even need this poor excuse of a book? To record my daily struggles and thoughts?

You know what? Who even gave this book to me? I should have shoved them into my laboratory, strap them onto my operating table, and dissect THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THAT SAID PERSON!

Unfortunately, I remembered someone sent Choo, my polar bear plush doll, to give this trash to me. Oh, I'd never hurt Choo. Not Panda, or Candy, or Neko! Not even Emotion. Oh, I could never hurt my babies.

According to the note I found stuffed between the pages, the guy who gave me the JOURNAL said it is supposed to help me vent out my anger. Boy, I vent out my anger in a bloody massacre among the Forgottens.

I am The Mad Scientist! Not some school girl who needs to write down her girly emotions into an inanimate object! Puh-Lease! But if I don't, I'm pretty sure this anonymous person will track me down and drag me to a therapist.

Me no like therapist. More to that…is there even a therapist in The Dollhouse?

Come at me bro, drag me to this "therapist". I'm ready.

I'm so ready.

Signed from your completely insane yet not so loyal author of this ridiculous JOURNAL not DIARY,

Sakubo.

* * *

**A/N**: Can anyone guess the significance of December 20?

Please review.


	6. All 'Round The Laboratory!

**Reaper. death:** Well, folks, there shall be an important author's note at the end of this chapter and I need your help with it! Now, I know that this update has been put off for a long time, but I have an excuse!

Exams, everybody is taking them around this time. So because of that, it's been hectic over here. Fortunately, I'm done with the last exam for the time being until the final exams to end my year, which I should be studying for, but I don't want to right now. Its okay, I'll pass somehow. But I really hate trying to memorize two sonnets. Nine or ten lines should be good enough, right? *gets hit for being lazy* OW!

Enough about me, time to start!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond no Kuni no Alice.

Jackie Penski belongs to peekodemeeko12.

Lacie Heartfilia belongs to BlackFire22.

Alex Hudson belongs to TailsDoll123.

Claire Triton belongs to Reaper. death.

**Please Read and Review.**

**TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING, THANKS YOU GUYS! GIVE ME MORE SUPPORT!**

**Note: Since we have so many characters in this story, I will be switching scenes a lot to give everybody a chance to have an appearance in this series. So if I change the characters in every scene in different places, you'll know.**

* * *

Painter gave them a weak smile as she pushed the door of the gate from behind. The wound on her stomach that was hidden under the cloak she wore again throbbed, sweat coming down her pores, and she was almost as pale as a ghost. She hadn't told the group that mixed with Foreigners and Role Holders. Fortunately, they hadn't noticed her pain, and now that she thought about it, she had distanced herself from them. She didn't have time to have their sympathy (not that she would get it, this is actually STILL Wonderland) nor did she wanted to drag them into her line of work.

The wave of both nostalgia and dizziness hit her when she finally was able to open the large wooden door wide enough for them to move through. Painter could almost smell the sharp scent of paint and the mild aroma of baked clay. '_The Studio…_' Painter thought, almost regretfully, '_I wonder how everyone is taking care there? I wish I could come home-_'

STING!

Painter gasped, feeling the somewhat deep wound on her stomach burned and made her legs trembled. Oh no. This was bad. Was she at her limits for the time being? She still had work to do. Gather information, collect certain objects… Painter simply couldn't stop now. Glumly, she glanced over to the group that was taking their time walking through the gates. The gates…the gates! Couldn't they walk faster? She had places to go, information to gather! Not that she wanted to.

'_Oh yeah…_' Painter dully thought as she held a hand right in front of her twitching injury, '_and find out how to fix this._' She shook her head. There was no time. There was a certain someone who was waiting for her information and she was late as it is. Darn her habit of being late.

Painter glanced over once more, almost jumping when she saw that Alex, the last person to go through the gates, looking right at her, pointing her precious Mon Sticky Friend at her. "Hi, Idol! Are you gonna come with us? Oooh, we can go camping and sing songs over the campfire and try talking to Slendy!"

"I-Idol?" She, an idol? "Look, I'm not an idol—"

Alex ignored her, "And we can beat up your bodyguards, jump off the—" Alex turned away, already lost in thought as she waved to Ace, "Ace! Look, I found an idol!"

Ace waved back, grinning as usual, "Hey, good for you! …what's an idol?" Claire had her arms folded and scowled at Ace, "An idol is a singer or a role model."

Elliot sighed. "Oh, really? How can Painter be an idol if we just met her-?"

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Alex cried, pointing an accusing finger at Elliot, who stood there shock, "You'll never understand Idol's wonderfulness! She's the very Vampire Princess, but this time…a girl!"

Claire and Ace gasped as Painter deadpanned, "You mean Vampire Princess is a guy?!"

"I dunno, but I think he is!"

Painter twitched before shaking her head and pointed a finger towards the candy trees and bushes, where a bright yellow road made of sugar wafers laid out, "Enough, please! I'm busy and you guys are making me late! That road will lead you to The Mad Scientist's home. Just follow it and it should take you to The Laboratory…or something. I dunno, just go!" Painter trembled before letting out a shaky gasp, the pain in her stomach growing. A bead of sweat rolled down from her temple and to her chin, dripping off. It hurts-!

Elliot opened his mouth to protest until Claire grabbed his arm, dragging him off after Ace and Alex, who were skipping and singing off tune cheerfully,

"_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road~ Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow-brick road~ Follow the yellow-brick, follow the yellow-brick~ Follow the yellow-brick road~! You're off to see the Scientist_—"

Painter watched silently as they sang (well, two of them. The other two were either clapping or staying quiet) and disappeared up the road. Sighing, she backed away from the door and walked back into town, not bothering to see the door close up for the next three time periods. She simply marched over to a certain gummy bear bush and rummaged through it, pulling out a big black backpack and flipping over the top flap. After searching through the insides, she found a small little pouch. Red Silk powder, courtesy of The Mad Scientist. Stretching the topside open, she saw a fairly small amount; it was enough for her wound. "I'll have to make some time and drop by Sakubo's place to get more…" Painter mumbled as she poured the last of the powder into her waiting hand and dropped the empty bag back into the backpack. Pulling off her cloak, she carefully smothered her open wound with the red sparkling powder, flinching as the coolness burned the wound even more but sighing when it instantly healed.

Dressing the cloak back onto her, she put her backpack on, and walked off into the center of town, glad to see that the Forgotten had hidden themselves into a different part of town. She couldn't lose the diary that was in her cloak's pocket.

Painter shook her head and sighed, ducking her head down to avoid looking at the blue sky.

"I wish I could just stop. This is…suffocating."

* * *

Lacie held onto Jackie's hand, looking around in fright. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. They had to leave Toy Town with the help of Painter, for it was being mobbed by Forgottens. And she didn't have the energy to heal anyone for a while if they were attacked.

"Miss Jackie...what should we do now?" Lacie asked as they walked down the marble cake path in the middle of Candy Forest. "We can't go back...and Mr. White and Mr. Black are still there..." Lacie squeezed Jackie's hand and looked down at her feet. "We aren't in a familiar area... What do we do now?"

Jackie gave Lacie a sympathetic look before reaching for White's mask that hung on her belt. "Well, first thing we should do is find a good hiding place. Joker, where are you now?" Jackie asked looking towards the mask.

"_It is difficult to pinpoint where you are my dear. Do you mind explaining your environment?_" White crooned. Jackie sighed; she was glad that she got White's mask. Talking to Black would be too much of a hassle.

"Well, there's trees, trees, and oh! …more trees. Honestly White there are no signs or ANYTHING to tell me where we are right now." Jackie huffed as she squeezed Lacie's hand. Almost immediately did Jackie felt that this girl was her life line. Someone she had to protect as well as depend on.

"_No worries dear. I will track you down soon enough - oh!_" He cried in surprise. Jackie tensed, listening to him huff and practically growl under his breath. "White?" She asked, nervous. Is he alright?

"_All is well my dear. Some Forgotten tried to surprise us, that's all._" Jackie nervously fiddled with her shirt as he spoke; almost a hint of pain could be detected in his voice if one concentrated hard enough. Is he really alright?

Lacie looked up at Jackie, who was placing the mask back onto her belt, and offered a smile, though it was nervous. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Miss Jackie. They wouldn't be too careless to get hurt. They...are Joker, after all." Lacie blinked, almost in shocked when Jackie grunted softly, occupied in intense worriedness. "B-B-But if they get hurt, I'll heal them!"

Jackie glanced in her direction, still riddled with worries, as she chuckled nervously, "Yeah I guess so." Jackie craned her neck around searching for any sort of point that could be used as a reference.

"After all...they must be fighting to see you again, right?" Lacie mused as she looked at the marshmallow boulders. "That looks soft and yummy..."

Jackie tugged Lacie away from the boulders. "Yeah, so does my aunt's butt, minus the yummy." Jackie sighed, suddenly in a foul mood. "I don't trust anything here. I doubt those are even edible." Despite this, her stomach growled craving for food. Lacie pouted childishly, probably not hearing Jackie's stomach, but obeyed and allowed Jackie to lead her deeper into the forest.

They probably lost track of their direction, but nonetheless kept on moving. Along the way, Lacie had tripped over her hair almost two or three times, and Jackie was this tempted to find something sharp and cut off the beautiful, yet ridiculously long hair. Jackie tried to calm herself when Lacie tripped once again and landed face front onto the gingerbread ground. "Kyaah!"

Jackie immediately ran to her side, holding out her hand for the girl to grab. "Hey, you okay? Should I do something about your hair or something?" Please…anything to stop her from falling!

She should be happy that Lacie wanted the same thing.

Lacie smiled sheepishly and took the outstretched hand, and soon found herself on her feet. "Y-Yes, please, if it isn't too much trouble—!" Lacie almost gasped out loud when she heard the bushes rustle, but Jackie was too focused on fixing Lacie's hair into two braids. There, in the middle of the bush, sat an adorable black cat plush doll with big blue beady eyes that looked so hypnotic. Lacie's own turquoise eyes looked back at the plush doll's eyes, in a trance. "…" Something clicked in her mind, a soft crying, yet it was distant. It was a voice that was leading her to somewhere. But where? Her legs would take care of everything. Lacie's eyes turned a hazy color, the brilliant shade of turquoise turning into a murky gray. "Miss Jackie…?" Jackie looked up as she finished the long braids, tying rubber bands at the ends she had kept conveniently in her pocket. Standing up, she brushed a stranded bang to the side and gave a smile, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I feel...strange..."

It happened so fast. The voice, the cry, the sob, everything. It got loud and a numbing pain hit her like lightning. Her heart didn't tremble into an attack, but it was pounding quite considerably fast. Falling to her knees, the young girl places her hands on her chest, panting slightly.

"Strange? Strange how?" Jackie asked trying not to panic. Does her stomach hurt? Was she hurt back at the house? What the heck does 'strange' mean when this place was already the definition of strange?!

Much to Jackie's shock, Lacie slowly gets up by placing her hands on the ground and lifts herself up. "There's a voice...someone crying...in their heart...but who..." She points to the left, staggering. "Over there..."

"Heart? Crying?" Jackie perked up, straining her ears but heard nothing. It was silent. "I don't hear anything."

Jackie, though, did hear one thing that hadn't spoken for a while. White. "_Hear what my dear?_" White asked, slightly troubled, as his breathing became a little more strained.

"Lacie hears a heart crying...?" Jackie related to White confused. She actually wanted to ask why he hadn't spoken to her for a while, but that would have to wait on a later note.

Placing a hand on either side of her head, Lacie walks to the direction she had pointed to before. "Am I the only one who is allowed to hear? Perhaps it's because others won't believe you...is that so…?" She walked past the bush, where the cat that had been there before was now gone.

Jackie immediately followed the little girl as she walked straight into the green hard candy bushes. "Lacie, talk to me. Please. You're making me worried." Lacie didn't answer and kept walking. "Lacie, seriously, your freaking me out-!" Jackie said, snatching her shoulders and whipped her around to face her. She ignored the sticky candies clinging to her legs, shaking Lacie.

"…! …? …!...!?" White's voice was drowned out by Jackie's worries. "Hey! Wake up!"

It was almost as if Lacie couldn't hear Jackie's voice. She was scared. Her lips twitched and her voice betrayed her. "The voice...the voice...! A frightening thing!" Lacie whispers before grabbing Jackie, and they manifested into butterflies. The familiar swarm of blue butterflies danced through the air, passing past the trees and towards a different direction. The feeling of this was difficult to describe. At first experience, it was warm. But the second time was actually…sweet and calming.

After a moment or two, the butterflies manifested back into Lacie and Jackie, where they sat in front of a building that had a giant syringe sticking out of it. In front of the building was a yard, holding a long table that held different tea pots and a variety of baked goods and dishes. Contrasting from the happy table was the ground, covered in bloodied clocks. Far away from the table stood a chair, holding a tied up Forgotten, who was kicking and screaming insults.

"W-what in the world...?" Jackie muttered in a shaky voice, hugging a half unconscious Lacie close. W-where are we?

What came out of the house almost shocked her.

"Kya-ha-ha~"

* * *

(Joker(s) POV)

Toy Town was not peaceful at all when they had left Jackie and Lacie back at the little house they took shelter at. Both White and Black were almost swallowed up by a mob of angry Forgotten that were looking for a fight. At the beginning, it wasn't as difficult as they thought it would be until more showed up and that's when everything became difficult.

Black snapped his leather whip at an incoming Forgotten as White done the same at another one. It wasn't like them to have been back into a corner, but it happened. Black sent out a flurry of swears as White spoke to Jackie through the communication of his mask. Apparently they were now out of the town after being attacked, so their destination was unknown. Even trying to concentrate where his mask was while fighting off the Forgotten had proven to be a challenge. Asking never hurt, so why not?

"It is difficult to pinpoint where you are my dear. Do you mind explaining your environment?" White crooned as he kicked a Forgotten away, smashing his head into a bloody pool of brains and…something else. Both counterparts of Joker heard Jackie sighed.

"_Well, there's trees, trees, and oh! …more trees. Honestly White there are no signs or ANYTHING to tell me where we are right now._" Jackie huffed. To them, it was cute how their toy was frustrated at the current situation.

"No worries dear. I will track you down soon enough - oh!" He cried in surprise when a Forgotten jumped him from behind. White went into a struggle as the Forgotten growled and dug his nails into the Jester's back. "_White?_" Jackie asked nervously when Black finally whipped the Forgotten into pieces.

White gave his counterpart a genuine grin before flinching at the pain. The Forgotten really got him there, and his Warden half was beginning to feel it as well. Still, they couldn't tell Jackie of their dilemma. "All is well my dear. Some Forgotten tried to surprise us, that's all," White smoothly lied before cutting off the connection. The Forgotten had to be taken out.

In an effort to fight back, both White and Black had actually received more scratches added to their already gained wounds and grunted when a Forgotten suddenly whipped out a gun and shot at them. White smoothly dodged the incoming bullet, but turned his attention at another Forgotten swinging a bloody pipe his way. It nicked his waist, causing him to accidentally turn the connection to his mask that was with Jackie back on.

"_Heart? Crying?_" Jackie said through the mask. "_I don't hear anything._"

"Hear what my dear?" White asked, slightly troubled, as his breathing became a little more strained. The wound was festering now. He had to nurse it quickly and administer the medicine he had been saving for a long time. He gave the Warden a nod as Black punched a Forgotten across the face. The force was strong enough to crack the Forgotten's neck.

"_Lacie hears a heart crying...?_" Jackie related to White, just as confused as he was. "_Lacie, talk to me. Please. You're making me worried_," Jackie cried, "_Lacie, seriously, your freaking me out-!_"

"Jackie! Jackie, what's the matter? Tell me! What's happening!?" White demanded, not liking the commotion he heard, before a black blur landed before them and swung a sword at the mass of Forgotten. It was a girl wearing a black cloak that was drenched in the Forgotten's blood, just taking them out. Black, not liking a girl showing him up, brought his whip down, hitting many of the Forgotten and almost killing them with the force. Forgetting the communication for the time being, White joined in until the street was littered with clocks and blood.

For ten minutes did they just stood there catching their breath, letting sweat drip from their pores and allowing their aching limbs to scream at how stupid they were for pushing their bodies. The girl finally turned to them and folded her arms, "Are you two stupid?! You guys should've been out of here by now! Being in town isn't the wisest thing to do, you know."

Black scoffed, "Shut the f*** up, w****, we do what we want when we want to, d*** it!" The girl snorted as White offered her a smile, "Pardon my dear Warden half, little lady, but we aren't from around here. Though, if what you say is true, then can you lead us directly out of here?"

The girl gave them a trying look before sighing, "Yeah…I can do that. No problem. Alright! Follow me! It'll be night time anytime soon, and that's the time when Forgotten goes really crazy." The girl pointed to the street where many Afterimages stood, collecting the clocks swiftly with shudders and twitches. "I know another gate that might be open if we're lucky."

Black sauntered off towards the Afterimages to collect the clocks as White grinned, "Oh, is that so? Well, thank you, my dear! Tell me, though, what is your name? My name is Joker."

"My name is Joker as well!" Black hissed over his shoulder.

"You should change your name."

"You too! I thought we'd agree on using our nicknames, ya f***ing pansy!"

White huffed and pouted, "Agreed, agreed!" He turned back to the girl, smiling again, "Then you can call me White and him Black."

The girl nodded, "I've been meeting some strange people lately. Hm. Maybe it's foreshadowing or something?" The girl chuckled. "It's nice to meet you two. My name is Painter, the Role Holder who is almost always usually late. Sorry for not being there when they gave you two those injuries. Curse my timing!"

She called them strange, but she herself is strange as well.

Painter clapped her hands together, smiling, "Alright then! Come and follow me, hurry now, or you'll be left behind. We have to make up the time that has been lost!"

* * *

~ (Someone's POV) ~

Everything was hideous to me. Disgusting. Casting my red eyes to survey the area, I abruptly turned away and hissed at the germ infested area. My snow white rabbit ears twitched at every sound I heard. My hand reached towards my gold pocket watch and as soon as it was in my hand, it shuttered to a gun and I pointed it towards the now rustling bush.

"Pitiful fiends…" I muttered when a Forgotten dived out of the bush and towards me, his forehead touching the nuzzle of my gun for a split second. In that split second, my finger automatically pulled the trigger, a bullet landing immediately in the Forgotten's forehead. Blood spurted from behind his head as he fell back, landing on the ground. Scowling, I reached into my waistcoat's pocket and pulled out two handkerchiefs. One came from my office back in Wonderland and the other precious laced cloth came from Lacie. I looked at the handkerchief she had given to me, almost giddy, before tucking it back into my pocket and using the useless one to wipe the nuzzle of my gun.

Concentrating on ridding the germs of my gun, my mind wandered to Lacie. Where was she? The last I remembered we were together was back at The Castle of Hearts. Under the trees of the garden we sat, my head on her lap as her soft gentle hands gave me a tender pat. Her beaming face, her loving embrace… That was our perfect special time together.

Then…something happened. But…what? We were spending that day time period together happy, and now I've found myself alone feeling sappy.

"Lacie, my dear…where are you?"

* * *

Jackie sat there on her knees, hugging Lacie close and trying not to lose it right there. A box with a lever on it that looked strangely like a detonator sat a little away from the tied up Forgotten. The door of the strange looking house swung open, revealing a ten year old girl with waist length azure hair and red eyes wearing a lab coat. On her head was a pair of goggles that had a few specks of dried blood on the lens.

"Kya-ha-ha~"

The girl probably didn't noticed them, Jackie had hoped, but if she did, she simply ignored them and turned to the captive Forgotten.

"You crazy piece of s***! You're crazy! YOU'RE CRAZY! Don't KILL ME!" The Forgotten howled as the girl cocked her head, a lopsided malicious smile on her face. Her foot stepped forward as she hopped towards him, shaking her head for 'no'.

"Sorry, but, you're my experiment! I want to see how loud I can explode my own creation~" The next thing that happened was that the girl began skipping around the Forgotten in a perfect circle, "All 'round The Laboratory, the scientist chased the Forgotten~," the little girl slowed down and skipping towards the detonator, "The scientist thought 'twas all is fun, POP—"

The girl grabbed a hold of the lever, jumping up and pushing it down and the Forgotten was blown into a bloody mess, limbs and blood blowing everywhere.

"—goes the Forgotten~"

~(To be continued)~

* * *

**Reaper. death**: Sorry that I didn't write a long one, but I promise that I'll write a long one next time! So, about that author's note. I'm actually starting a poll! So, like, summer for me is at the end of the month, and I'll just be hanging out with my brother and my friends for those two or three months, and I'll have a lot of free time. But I don't know which story to update first.

So it's up to you all to vote for your favorite! The pole is already up! Vote now!

And now…time for the omake of Sakubo's Dia—I mean, JOURNAL!

* * *

~OMAKE~

.

**I, The Mad Scientist, am being forced to record my daily "struggles" and "thoughts" into an inanimate object called a "diary". I prefer the term journal, thank you very much.**

.

January 3-

I thought I'd never used this damn book again, but desperate times call for desperate measures…

Echo broke into my home today and found my journal today. She called me a pansy. I told her to stop talking.

She laughed.

I laughed when I broke her wooden limbs and she crawled away crying.

I can safely say she learned her lesson from her horrifying experience and my amusement…

I found out Dollmaker has a shrine of me. That was more horrifying than Echo's experience. I no longer feel safe around any of them. Not like I did anyway. It is not a feeling I enjoy. It is much like when I have brown sugar in my pants.

Not pleasurable.

Painter just found out about Echo tormenting me. She's chasing her around my laboratory beating her with her paintbrush-turned-lance, and I am sitting here, feeling a bit more content as she is mercilessly beaten over the head.

I was sure that my sadistic thoughts were gone (NOT), but this...is an exception.

Not that I would tell anyone but, I quite enjoy it when Echo gets her ass kicked after she has been a bastard. Like every time I see her. Especially when Painter kicks her wooden ass.

Unfaithfully yours,

Sakubo.

P.s. This is still an idiotic idea.


	7. My Loyalty Is Not Worthless!

**Reaper. death**: Hey all! Another chapter. Wow, I got so many reviews last chapter… Let's go for another ten reviews, guys!

Here's the next chapter of The Dollhouse, or how I call it to my friends, TD! And I'm sorry, I know I promised a longer chapter, but I'm trying to get these chapters out every week, so I'm going to shorten them, if I'm forced to. Yeah, The Dollhouse won the poll. Now I am obligated to update this every once in a while no matter what. So bear with me.

And warning, my laptop crashed, so I'm looking through my closet for the old notebook laptop I won in a writing competition. It's Microsoft Office is terrible, but it's my only option to write the stories.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond no Kuni no Alice. The Dollhouse is my idea, and if anyone wants to use it has to get permission from me.

Alex Hudson belongs to **Tailsdoll123**.

Claire Triton belongs to **Reaper. death**.

Jackie Penski belongs to **peekodemeeko12**.

Lacie Heartfilia belongs to **BlackFire22**.

**Please Read and Review**.

* * *

~ (Claire POV) ~

A person who has a bad sense of direction like Ace must be treated as a dog. It's cruel and unusual punishment, but we aren't in America, so the Constitution doesn't affect us. We had made a leash out of an old tee shirt we found from that second house we searched through and let Elliot take care of the leash. I had my hands full on taking care of Alex, who really wanted the leash.

"I can capture and tame a Forgotten with a leash! I will name him Waldo."

"No, Alex. And besides, you can't find Waldo on the map."

"He hides behind the elephant, Claire!"

"At the circus."

"At the circus?"

"At the circus!"

"…I'll be good."

But then, THAT happened.

"Claire, Ace is… Gone." Elliot reluctantly muttered as he scratched the back of his curly hair when I was starting a fire with a matchbox and the leftover fabric of the tee shirt. I paused before looking up, my eyes saying 'How?' "Okay, so I needed to use it behind the tree for a minute, so I tied it to the trunk of a tree. By the time I came back, he was gone. I guess he's smarter than he looks."

"Well, he is a knight," I grumbled as I pocketed the matchbox and stood up, cracking my knuckles. Alex pouted and folded her arms, "You guys are so mean to Best Buddy Ace! I'm thinking differently about you, Goldilocks! Butler, I'm on to you like Willy Wonka!"

I patted her head and she grabbed ahold of it, "I claim this hand!" …let her think what she wants. It's all we have right now.

"Listen, we're going to have to search for Ace, Elliot—Elliot?" There was a piece of paper lying on the ground where he originally stood.

"**Claire, I just realized that Ace ran off with the carrot muffin. His a** is mine. Love, Elliot.**" It read. I stared at the paper before crumpling it.

"WHERE THE F*** DID HE GET THE PAPER FROM?!" I cried up at the sky before stuffing it into the pocket of my jeans. "C'mon, Alex, we need to go, now. Let's look for the stupid bunny and the directionally-challenged knight."

Alex saluted, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

~ (No one's POV) ~

Claire tucked her hair behind her ears before glancing back to see if Alex was following after her. Good, there she was, waving her stick around. Sighing, she stretched, grunting in delight at the sound of her back cracking out the soreness. "Ah~, that feels much better… Alex, do you need anything before we head out—?"

"Well, hello there, Mr. Slender Man~"

Claire's eyes almost popped out of her sockets and she whipped around. "Alex!" Claire gasped as she saw Alex being surrounded by the Forgotten. They were all raising their weapons as Alex stood there, motionless. "Alex!" She ran forward and a Forgotten jumped in front of her, swinging his dagger straight at her. The blade nicked her shoulder a little, but it felt like lightning struck her body. Her skin tingled when she drove the handle of her bat into the Forgotten's stomach, yanking him out of the way.

Ignoring the feverish sensation the cut gave her, she clutched her bat, glaring at them, daring them to even land a scratch on Alex. She had to protect her Master—

'_**C**__'m__**o**__n, __**l**__e__**a**__v__**e**__ h__**e**__r __**b**__e__**h**__i__**n**__d. __**S**__u__**r**__v__**i**__v__**e**_.' A voice chuckled in the back of her head. Huh? What…? A voice? Claire gripped her bat, swishing her head around. '_Y__**o**__u'__**r**__e __**s**__t__**r**__o__**n**__g __**e**__n__**o**__u__**g**__h __**t**__o __**s**__u__**r**__v__**i**__v__**e**__ b__**y**__ y__**o**__u__**r**__s__**e**__l__**f**__. H__**a**__v__**i**__n__**g**__ s__**o**__m__**e**__o__**n**__e l__**i**__k__**e**__ h__**e**__r __**o**__r__**d**__e__**r**__i__**n**__g __**y**__o__**u**__ a__**r**__o__**u**__n__**d**__ w__**i**__t__**h**__o__**u**__t __**a**__ c__**a**__r__**e**__ w__**i**__l__**l **__j__**u**__s__**t**__ s__**l**__o__**w**__ y__**o**__u __**d**__o__**w**__n. __**Y**__o__**u**__ d__**o**__n'__**t**__ n__**e**__e__**d**__ h__**e**__r_.'

No. She won't leave Alex behind. She made a promise to always stay by Alex side. '_**I**__t'__**s**__ t__**o**__o __**l**__a__**t**__e __**f**__o__**r**__ t__**h**__e __**p**__o__**o**__r __**g**__i__**r**__l. __**F**__o__**r**__g__**e**__t __**h**__e__**r**__!_' Claire slapped the side of her head, dashing forward and raised her bat. '_S__**h**__e'__**s**__ g__**o**__i__**n**__g __**t**__o __**d**__i__**e**__! T__**u**__r__**n**__ b__**a**__c__**k**__! R__**u**__n! __**I**__t'__**s**__ t__**o**__o __**l**__a__**t**__e_—'

NEVER!

"What do you guys think you're doing to my Master!?" Claire yelled at them as her eyes locked onto the Faceless that was bringing down a pipe at Alex.

WHACK

With her immense power, Claire swung her bat to knock the pipe out of his grasp. She grabbed ahold of the pipe and crashed it against the Forgotten's head. Moving quickly, she sidestepped, dodging an incoming cleaver before slamming the pipe against another Forgotten's head. She tossed the bent pipe away and pulled Alex forward from the enemies range.

BAM

"Leave us alone, you d*** faces!" Claire hissed as she landed another limb-breaking hit. With speed that she gained from her years of training, she spun on her left heel and whipped her leg up, smashing her right heel into a Forgotten's face, hitting directly. A sickening crack could be heard, "Get lost!"

'_**A**__r__**e**__ y__**o**__u __**s**__t__**u**__p__**i**__d, __**g**__i__**r**__l? __**L**__e__**t**__ A__**l**__e__**x**__ g__**o**__ a__**n**__d __**r**__u__**n**__! Y__**o**__u'__**l**__l b__**e**__ a__**m**__b__**u**__s__**h**__e__**d**__! S__**a**__v__**e**__ y__**o**__u__**r**__s__**e**__l__**f**__! Y__**o**__u __**a**__l__**w**__a__**y**__s __**p**__u__**t**__ h__**e**__r f__**i**__r__**s**__t; __**i**__s t__**h**__a__**t**__ p__**r**__o__**m**__i__**s**__e __**t**__h__**a**__t __**i**__m__**p**__o__**r**__t__**a**__n__**t**_?'

Yes! Claire caught another pipe coming her way and kicked into the attacker's stomach deeply.

'_L__**o**__y__**a**__l__**t**__y __**i**__s __**t**__r__**a**__s__**h**__. F__**r**__i__**e**__n__**d**__s__**h**__i__**p**__ i__**s**__ a __**m**__i__**r**__a__**g**__e! __**T**__o __**A**__l__**e**__x, __**y**__o__**u**__ a__**r**__e __**n**__o__**t**__h__**i**__n__**g**__ b__**u**__t __**a**__ t__**o**__y_—!'

**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP**!

Landing another head-crushing swing, she prepared to hit another one when Alex grabbed Claire's wrist and zoomed out of the crowd.

"WRAAAUGH! CLAIRE, THEY ALMOST SNAPPED MSF 22 IN HALF! RUN!" Alex shouted as she ran into the woods. "WAHAHAHAHA!"

Claire furrowed her brows, "A-Alex, are you enjoying this?"

"No! They almost killed Mon Sticky Friend! Claire, how could you?" Alex asked before Claire bowed her head as they continued running.

"R-Right…sorry, Alex. I really am." She smiled to herself. How dare that voice question her loyalty to Alex? There was nothing wrong with serving this girl. She didn't have to, but she wanted to. "Let's go and find Ace and Elliot!"

"Lead the way, Butler!"

Claire grasped at the small cut, squeezing harshly with a glare directed at the ground. That voice appeared just when she got attacked. Who was it? What was the point? Shaking her head, she turned around and shouted out loud,

"YOU STUPID RAAAABIT!"

It was silent for a moment before they heard a rumbling. Elliot jumped out of the trees, Ace in hand, grabbing Claire by the hand.

"I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot growled, glaring before his face went blank when Alex clapped.

"Wow, Butler! Instead of walking around, you made them come to you!" Alex cheered, holding Mon Sticky Friend up. Claire whipped Elliot's hand away and made the 'Hallelujah' pose, hands in the air.

"O, GLORIOUS DAYS!"

Ace laughed, "Haha, what did I miss when you guys got lost?" Elliot shook Ace nonstop, his anger never ceasing.

"JUST BE QUIET FOR ONE MINUTE!"

"Aw…I just can't, Elliot! I need to do something every ten seconds or I'll die!"

Elliot had steam practically coming out of his ears, "Then die!"

"I like living."

* * *

~ (Jackie's POV) ~

Jackie remained rooted in place as a tremor shot up her spine. She couldn't even utter a word. P-pop she said...and-and then, just like that, he blew up...

What in the heck is all of this?

The blue-haired girl giggled before she froze, turned around quickly, and offered them both a big smile despite the drops of blood that had fallen on her face, "Oh haiiiii!"

Uh, hi?" Jackie responded unconsciously orienting herself between the fragile girl and the strange little one. Who is she? She looks…familiar. Jackie's eyes drifted over the remains of the Forgotten as it hazed away revealing a lonesome clock.

The girl blinks before glancing over to the clock, leaning back as she did so. She looked back at Jackie, and glanced back at the clock while leaning. She did it again. Again. And again. Suddenly, the girl looked over to Jackie and grinned. "Ignore that, miss~"

"You mean the clock?" Jackie asked. That little girl blew up that forgotten without so much as a twitch so Jackie doubted the girl would spare the clock. '_I should get it somehow and get it back to Julius._' Jackie relaxed and smiled. "Yeah, alright. What are you going to do with it?" She asked trying to keep the strain out of her voice as Lacie hid behind her.

"Throw the clock out of my window, duh! Then I can see time fly!…I dunno, but come on iiiin, you are missing the fuuun!" The girl said as she skipped backwards and paused on her right leg, and then spun down, scooping the bloodied clock into her hands. Drat, there goes Jackie's chance of taking the clock.

"Ah, thanks but we really shouldn't. We are looking for my friends. Have you seen them?" Jackie asked in a strained voice. She's dangerous. Her gut twisted as a warning, instincts screaming to somehow separate her from the situation.

"Well, I have seen some other people earlier, but they'll be coming over later, so stay here!" The girl said as she trotted over to them. She puts the clock securely into her lab coat's pocket and holds out a hand for Jackie to shake. She stopped before seeing the blood on her hand and wiped it on her coat before sticking it out again. "Hallo, my name is Mistress Darth Vader the Fourth! But my friends and enemies call me Sakubo. Nice to meet you!"

…

"Jackie." She said taking her hand. Jackie trembled slightly. Is this girl a friend or foe? She killed that Forgotten but... The feeling of panic twisted in her gut again. '_I feel that she's not to be trusted. My intuition is normally spot on._' Jackie thought as she shook the little girl's hand.

Sakubo shakes it eagerly, a big smile on her face. "Yay, now I have two people to join in mah tea party! Oh, don't mind the mess, that Forgotten had it coming. He went against me."

"Ah, I'm not too into tea though; I've never been a fan. Besides, we really need to go find our friends. It was nice meeting you." Jackie said trying to worm their way out of this mad tea party. Oh, please don't be offended and go berserk...

"Heh, who said anything about tea?" Sakubo asked as she leaned back on her heels, putting her hands behind her head. "Besides, if you're looking for a way back to Toy Town, then you're out of luck. The entrances there are blocked. Boo, right?"

"Blocked?" Jackie asked. Is Joker stuck in that hell hole now?! Her hand unconsciously brushed over the mask as if to reassure herself that Joker was still coming.

"Ah, yeah, pretty lady, that's wud I said, blocked. Like my sink."

* * *

~ (Joker's POV) ~

"This path should take you to The Laboratory," Painter said as she pointed to the yellow sugar wafer road. Black scowled as White grinned. "From what your connector, the mask, told us, your lady friend is with Sakubo. When you get there, Sakubo should be able to help you with whatever you need."

Black scowled before flinching at the injuries from the last battle. Damn, no wonder Forgottens were a pain in the neck. They were weak as s***, but they attack you in numbers and you're almost always left with injuries. "Why the…f*** should we go to some little pansy for help?!" It's ridiculous if you stop and think about it. Him, an adult, asking her, a little girl, for help! What is she gonna do? Invite you for tea parties and play dollies?

Obviously, he never met Sakubo before.

Painter crossed her arms, giving him a dull look, "Black, whether you want to or not, you're going to have to go to Sakubo. She's your best chance at being allies with in this messed up place."

White gave a smile at her, "Oh? Aren't you our ally? Seeing that you helped us and all…" Painter froze before turning back to the barely opened gates.

"Am I…an ally? Or an enemy? Depending on your future actions, we'll see."

Black immediately went for his whip, only for White to stop him, "Oh? And if we become enemies?" Her answers were amusing as they were threatening.

Painter glanced over her shoulders and stifled a laugh, "Us as enemies? You're gonna have one heck of a hard time fighting me. Trust me." She then jogged over to the large gates, grabbing ahold of the edge and pulling, grunting.

Black grunted and walked ahead, White following soon after.

"One more thing!" They stopped and turn around, seeing Painter about to squeeze through the gate. "Cute or dangerous?! It all depends on how you approach her!"

BAM

The door closed and the sound echoing. Black and White turned and walked down the path, pondering slightly over what Painter said. They needed to get to The Laboratory quickly to get to Jackie, or who knows what might happen.

"I really don't f***ing trust this Sakubo kid…" Black snarled as White let out a chuckle, patting his Warden counterpart's back.

"Aw, my dear Warden, she is simply a child. Nothing else to worry about. And if she does anything to our lovely Jackie, then, well…" They both spoke in sync,

"**W**_e_'**l**_l_ **h**_a_**v**_e_ **t**_o_ **k**_i_**l**_l_ _t_**h**_e_ **g**i**r**_l_ **w**_i_**t**_h_ _**o**__u_**r** _o_**w**_n _**b**_a_**r**_e _**h**_a_**n**_d_**s**."

They CLEARLY haven't met Sakubo.

* * *

~ (Peter POV) ~

The nun in front of me clasped her hands together, her face sparkling, acting as if she was as soft as a feather, "O, weary traveler, do you not wish to rest? I shall provide a bowl of stew and let you stay for the night that may surely come sooner or later."

My face twitched as I stepped away from her reaching hands. Upon my searching about, I stumbled upon this lout. A nun, she claims to be. I don't trust her, so I tried my best to ignore her plea.

I looked behind her, seeing a small church that could easily be hidden in the trees. I do not trust this woman, her place looks infested with fleas.

"I'd rather not stay, you mangy nun. Back away from me, otherwise I'll shoot my gun," I snarled as I picked up my pocket watch and it shuttered into my trusted gun. "Stay there as I leave, or else I'll be forced to run."

The nun pouted, as if she thought I didn't understand her. She gave me her best smile, and I felt my boiling blood began to stir. "Oh, weary traveler, p-please don't be frightened! I'm only a nun who offers a warm bed and a good meal to ones who need it—come back!" The nun fretted as she saw me walk into the trees. I turned back and gave her a glare, fear shaking in her knees.

"I don't need to sleep under a roof of a building that looks like it has been abandoned to rot; I simply want to find my love, not some desperate woman as disgusting as snot." I was grossed out; she seemed to be the most germ infested wench I've ever seen. I need to go, or my stomach shall churn for the worse and then…if you know what I mean?

As I leave, I almost heard her make a muffled noise, as if she had screeched. Oh my, how pathetic, I need to leave before she runs after me with some lie and I am impeached. Accused for what? Oh, I don't know…telling off a nun? She's lucky I didn't shoot her with my gun. That would have been fun.

…I should run. I must go and find my Lacie.

I need to fetch her and leave this world before that nun goes crazy.

* * *

~ (Dollmaker POV) ~

I chuckled to myself as I have a one-sided conversation with Emotion, who looks like he was going to rip the stuffing out of himself. How rude! I am lovely company. He just doesn't appreciate the hard work I put into the process of making a puppet or a marionette the size of a human!

I poked his face with my fork, pulling at a string that was a bit loose, "Apparently Sakubo didn't teach you any manners, huh?"

"There's no need to use manners in front of the enemy!

I frowned before tugging at the strings. The fabric was slipping off his head, but I didn't stop. Well, not until an angry Archangel stomped into the room. I dropped the fork and turned to her with a big smile—

FLING

I paled as the knife she flung at me narrowly missed my face, stabbing the wall behind me. Yeow.

"Aw, is Archangel in a bad mood?" I asked as I sauntered over, getting near her as far as I could or she would throw another knife at me. Please don't kill me; I don't know how to deal with a PMSing woman on her period.

"That stupid albino rabbit is the bane of my mood! Doesn't he know that when a person offers you food and a bed you're supposed to take it?!" Archangel seethed as she stomped over to the table.

I stayed silent, my eyes narrowing. "Perhaps…they're too smart to get tricked by us. That, or they are simply far too ignorant of the dangers that lurks here."

Archangel grunted, "Yeah? How so?"

"I tried mind controlling one of them. This tomboyish girl. Unladylike, but she has quite a punch, and she uses that bat with intense strength," I hummed before frowning, "A Forgotten managed to make contact with her using a dagger I made, so I was able to enter her mind through the nerves system. I tried toying with her head, but Alex, the bats*** girl with the stick, was that tomboy's only priority."

Archangel scoffed, crossing her arms, "At least she'll suffer the consequences of the wound."

"Not unless she's heading to The Laboratory."

We both turned our heads to the bloody Bitter Rabbit, Emotion. It sat, tied onto the table, tattered and torn. The zipper it had for a mouth made me want to tear it out. I want it to shut up. But I can't ultimately destroy it, or I'll get punished.

Leading Archangel out of the room, I simply give her a smile.

"Don't worry, Archangel, everything will fall into place in just a little while…" I hummed happily as I led her down the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Archangel asked with that unattractive pessimistic personality of hers.

"Of course! Don't be a downer. Now…let's go see what Echo is up to?"

* * *

~ (Painter's POV) ~

After finding a safe spot on top of the roof of a house, I hid behind the chimney, pulling out the book from before. The lock was easy to pick, since I had a bobbin pin in my hair.

Click

The book popped open and I was met with words that were a jumble of mess. I couldn't read the words. They weren't a language, and even if it was, the ink had faded out. Great.

"I'm back to square one…" I moaned as I flipped through the pages. Flip flip flip flip flip… I stopped at a certain page, seeing a picture that wasn't faded. "Hm?" The picture was downright horrible. The person who drew it was either a small child or an adult with horrible art skills. The circle was lumpy and it was inked in a messy zigzag fashion. Two smaller lumpy circles with smaller inked in circles acted as eyes and there was a half circle with lines in them that might have looked like a big smile.

No matter how terrible the picture was, it looked downright disturbing. What was that thing? It looked like it was grinning menacingly, but still having that funky appearance. Shivering, I slammed the book shut and tucked it into my bag.

"Great…now I need another lead…" I placed a hand on my shoulder, cracking my neck free from any pressure or discomfort. "Ahh…that feels much better…eh?" A shadow of a sphere loomed over me, blocking the sun that had helped me take a good look at the book. "F…Forgotten?"

No. It was clearly a circle or a sphere, not a human body. It was floating in midair for heaven's sake! I slowly reached into my bag and pulled out my paintbrush, placing the handle against my mouth and bit down on the wood. Oh gosh no… No, no, no! I tucked myself into my body, allowing it to tumble down the roof before my hands met the edge. I gripped tightly and was now in a handstand. My eyes widened as I saw a black sphere floating above the chimney.

It looked similar to the picture in the book. A black sphere with big white eyes and black irises and…a big toothy smile… This is not my day.

Using one hand to yank the paintbrush out of my mouth, it turned into a simple sword. I tucked my body in, maneuvering in to place my feet on the roof, succeeding. After standing up, I walked up slowly, my feet planting firmly into the ground. "I don't know what the hell you are…"

It looked at me, its big smile never fading.

"But you are not going to get in my way!"

I raised the sword up and charged forward, bringing the weapon down. My eyes widened instantly. My blade hit the thing, but it never went through. My sword lightly bounced up, like it hit rubber that couldn't be cut. I immediately withdrew my sword, stepping back. "N-No…way…"

"**HeE hEe**!" It giggled and I immediately turn to run. I quickly stepped down the roof, jumping off and landing ungracefully on the ground, ignoring the pain that jolted up my legs, taking off. I didn't bother turning around to see if that thing was following me. I knew it was following me…because…

I could hear it giggle behind me.

"**HeE hEe HeE hEe HeE hEe**!"

~ (TBC) ~

* * *

**Reaper. death**: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm pressed for time, I need to get updates in, all before I leave for some business. I'm available through private message anytime except for night. I need sleep. I live in Texas, so check up the time zone and message me anytime in the day time.

Well, thank you for the reviews for last chapter. I need **TEN** **REVIEWS** for the next. Let's make that happen, okay?

And now for the omake! I'm really having fun with this…

* * *

~OMAKE~

.

**I, The Mad Scientist, am being forced to record my daily "struggles" and "thoughts" into an inanimate object called a "diary". I prefer the term journal, thank you very much.**

.

January 27-

After all of my living stuffed animals pleaded and begged, I am taking the day off from my work.

I don't know what to do with myself.

It's weird not having blood stains on my lab coat, or hearing the hysterical screams from my **patients** when I forget to apply the anesthesia. Oopsie.

Painter came over to spend the day. It's been a while since she came to visit. I guess she picked the right time. After some cake, Painter taught me how to knit for some unknown reason.

Do you know how self-degrading that is?

The Mad Scientist…knitting sweaters. Matching sweaters for The Painter and myself.

Kill me.

* * *

**Hi, Sakubo-chan! I'm glad you're using the diary I sent you, I am so proud of you! And about the knitting… It wasn't that bad, Sakubo! You're a natural! You can now knit or sew little outfits for your stuffed animals. It'll be so cute! By the way, you shouldn't hide your diary under your bed, it's totally obvious.**

**Your proud friend,**

**Painter**

* * *

I swear to God I have no personal space with you. I am positive this says "MINE" on the front, not "Welcome! Please take and vandalize!"

AND THIS IS A JOURNAL!

One more thing. You were the one who sent me this diary with the threat of sending me to 'the-rapist'? And why are you writing in ink?

* * *

**It makes my entries cooler in your…diary.**

* * *

Wow.

This.

Is.

A.

JOURNAL!

Your author of this ridiculous book,

Sakubo.

* * *

**Reaper. death**: LOL, enjoy that and review! I NEED REVIEWS!


	8. My True Love In Hallucinations?

**Reaper. death**: HULLO! Listen, we all need to talk… I just got flamed by one of my reviewers that this story is supposed to be CREEPY, not HUMOROUS. And it got me thinking… I care about what my fans think, and maybe…maybe I'm not cut out for thi—

LOL NOPE! *shoots random flying bird with rifle*

Obviously, I care about what my fans think. And I obviously like the reviews. I am a review addict. If I see that my two constant reviewers stopped reviewing, I want to know what happened and let them go back and review. I need reviews to keep my motivation up, okay? I don't like sounding selfish…

Soooo, I will make it definitely creepy, but guys, Alex. Alex Hudson. If Alex Hudson is here, then it's definitely going to be equally humorous and equally hilarious! And Sakubo Yoru! She's in here, obviously! And future warning, I maaaay turn this to mature or not, depending that it'll gradually get creepy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond no Kuni no Alice.

Alex Hudson belongs to Tailsdoll123.

Jackie Penski belongs to peekodemeeko12. **Shout out to this writer! She helps me with this story!**

_Jay Penski also belongs to peekodemeeko12. (mentioned)_

Lacie Heartfilia belongs to BlackFire22.

Claire Triton belongs to Reaper. death.

**Read and review. Read and review. Read and review. I cannot stress this enough!**

* * *

~~ (Painter POV) ~~

Running. I can only think of running. My legs carry me across the cobblestone road that lies down all over Toy Town, knowing that the….monster is following me with its never ending giggles. If I stop right now, it'll hover around me and dive in for a bite with its pearl white choppers. I learned that the hard way. An hour ago, I was to the point of exhaustion, and I hid in one of the alleys, gasping for air to flow into my burning lungs. I never noticed the monster hiding behind me when it let its big pink tongue dangle out and dived in, biting into my upper arm. I had screamed at the pain in anguish before managing to punch the thing off of me and run off.

Now here I am, my arm bloodied and numb, and I'm still running. I tore off my tattered cloak as I ran, managing to rip the tough cloth with both hand and arms, and tied a large strip of it around my upper left arm, hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding. My bag flies wildly around my waist as I continued to run, and I began to feel the effects from the loss of blood and the constant running. My legs run slower and slower, sluggish, as I feel the pain in my chest from my lungs. I had concentrated deeply not to focus on it, but that has faded, and it burns like fire. There's no water to douse it.

Unable to run anymore, my legs gave out on me, putting me at my knees. "Haaahhh!" I rasp, coughing from the lack of proper oxygen. For a moment, I forgot about the monster until it gave a giggle.

"**Hee**…**hee** **hee** **hee**! **Haw haw**! **Hahahaha**!" I immediately threw myself to the right, my back hitting the ground, as it dived into the spot I was momentarily at. It hit the ground, shivering before popping back up, rotating around to look right at me. "**Heheheheh**! **Haw** **ha**! **Haha**!"

Scrambling onto my feet, I tried to run once more, but because of my exhaustion, my legs moved slow, as if I were walking through water, and because of that, I heard the monster thickly giggled right beside my ear.

"**EHEHEHEHEHAHAHEHEHAHEHAHAAA**!"

It's teeth, so white and sharp, sank into the soft skin of my half exposed shoulder—the same arm—and I felt white hot pain attack my body. I think I screamed, but I couldn't hear myself, because it continued to muffle its forever giggles. "**Mfufffeffuheheeff**!" The scent it gave off, for being so close, was a sour smell, and it filled my nostrils that, now I had two body parts that burned. The teeth dug in and I fall to my knees, my eyes watering at the pain.

I need to fight it off. I need to do something!

My free arm shoots down to my bag, shaking, as I feel around for my paintbrush. I feel certain things I can no longer recognize. A second later, I can't feel. Not good. I didn't know if my hand had grabbed something, but I yank my arm up and beat it against the monster, and I could hear myself crying.

"Get off of me! Get off! It hurts, damn you! Please! Please…!" I could no longer feel it on me, and I barely had enough strength to look to my left, seeing the skin on my shoulder raw, bloody, and fleshy. I feel bile rising up in my throat, and I force myself not to vomit. The tears slip down and I see the book in my numbed hand. It was sealed shut. When? Oh, I don't care…

The monster was nowhere to be seen and I was fine with that.

Relief. Happiness. Greatness. Victory. …Exhaustion.

…

I remember falling forward, the ground wrapping me with its cold arms.

* * *

~~ (Jackie POV) ~~

I stared at the bluenette standing in front of me. She blinks and stares back before deciding to cut the pregnant silence. "Are you guys hungwy? I'm hungwy! I tried getting chocolate chip cookies, but they turned out to be raisins. I dun like raisins… They look like rabbit turd." (At this, Elliot and Peter sneeze).

"D-do you want me to make you some?" Lacie spoke up. Jackie jumped. '_I almost forgot she was there._' Jackie shamefully thought as the smaller teen girl clutched onto Jackie's shirt.

"You caan, really~? Okay! The kitchen's inside the house! Come on in! I'm sure you'll want to eat inside since it's gonna be dark any minute now! And Forgotten's prowl in greater numbers at night!"

Jackie stiffened, finding her choices becoming very slim. "A-alright then. Thank you." Jackie spared a glance back sweeping her hand over Joker's mask. He'll be alright right? "Hey, where is this place?" Jackie asked aloud knowing that Joker will be able to hear the answer.

"Ahm...This is my home! Where I can be safe, The Laboratory," Sakubo said as she got both Lacie and Jackie's hands and pulled them towards the large house. "Oh, and it's south of Toy Town, just so you're boys can find us."

Jackie stiffened clutching the mask. How did she know?!

Sakubo pushes them through the front door and is met with warmth. The house is simple, clean, and smells of vanilla. The walls were white and the floor was tiled, not rugged or hard wood. Like a real hospital. It suits Sakubo so well, it wasn't funny.

"Kitchen's down da hall, miss, and you!" Sakubo points to Jackie, "You're coming to the living room with me!"

Jackie slyly glances over to Lacie. At least she'll be safe. '_Hopefully she has enough sense to run away if she hears me scream._' "Alright." Jackie cautiously follows her through the hall.

"We gonna have a good tiiiime!" Sakubo said as she grabs Jackie's hands and leads her deeper into the house and into a large living room with white and blue furniture furnishing the place. "Welcome to my home, it's got all you need! Weapons, weapons, food, guns, weapons, beds... Did I mention weapons?"

"Ah, yeah four times including 'did I mention weapons?'." Jackie stiffly answered against sweeping my hand over the mask. '_Oh please get here quickly...I... I'm actually terrified. I have no idea who this little girl is and what will happen. I-_,' Jackie swallowed dryly, blushing at what she had just mentally said.

She wants Joker. Jackie really, really wanted Joker here with her.

"Miss, I ain't gonna hurt you, maybe." Sakubo said as she and Jackie sat in front of the fireplace that was there. Mm, the warmth really hit the spot. "Gimme one reason why I shud...other than looking like a reasonable test subject. Kidding~ (not really)."

"I just don't trust people right off the bat; that's all. Ask Joker or Lacie even." Jackie muttered soaking in the fire's heat.

"Whatevuh, at least you got a good head on ya shoulders," Sakubo said as she got up and plops onto the couch that was conveniently close. "Nice place, right? I make sure not to drag any dead body's in. Blood's impossible to get out of things."

Jackie trembled. Holy crap, this girl is creepy. "Ah, let's change the topic to, let's say, who's the other girl who looks like you? We were attacked by a girl with the same appearance as you." Jackie was still tense leaning slightly away from her. '_I don't trust her. At all._'

"WHAT?!" Sakubo shot up, with a death glare shooting out of her eyes. "Th...that was Echo...she enjoys dressing up as me and attacking Forgottens. Then I get scolded by Archangel, who tries to kill me afterwards. But that b*** can't touch me."

"Echo, huh? I figured it was the same person, even when the wig came off. My mistake." Jackie said rather icily but kept her composure. This girl freaks me out. Is it alright to maybe trust her? Then again she was singing and dancing around one of those Forgotten's before blowing his guts all over the ground. Wait… "TRIES TO KILL YOU!? WHO?" Archangel? By the sound of that name, it would be someone sweet and religious.

Well, this IS Wonderland. Sort of.

"Nahs, all gudz..." Sakubo said, hugging her knees, ignoring Jackie's outbursts. "..." For a moment, Sakubo looks like an innocent ten year old, if not for the bloodied lab coat. Jackie's heart tugged as she eyed the little girl. '_Well crap if she keeps looking like that I might just fall for it._'

It was a little later when Lacie came in, with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "U-Um...I'm done."

"Real badasses eat chocolate chip cookies, I'mma gonna get that tattooed across my back in Old English font," babbles Sakubo as she gets up and walks over to Lacie. She gets a cookie and eats it, "THANKS!"

Lacie smiled and Jackie sweatdropped. Really, Sakubo?

Sakubo swiftly turned around, facing Jackie, who slightly jolted. "Are you hungry, Jackie?" Sakubo suddenly asked. "I have some beef stew in the kitchen. But if you don't like that, you can help yourself to the fridge. Apparently, I have one."

"Ah, that's alright-," at that moment her traitorous stomach roared viciously demanding to be fed. She sighed succumbing to her body's desire. "Yeah, beef stew sounds nice." She said with a faint flush of embarrassment.

* * *

~~ (Claire POV) ~~

This time, I'm holding the leash, and Ace was a lot more stubborn than I thought. Thankfully, I persuaded Elliot into holding onto Alex, which proved to be a challenge to him.

"I wish to be free! Free! Like the birds in the sky! Oh! Can you shoot one down for me? As they say, ain't nothin' like a chicken wing!" Alex grinned before poking an irritated Elliot in the head with MSF 22. "Poke, poke."

A swelling vein popped up on Elliot's head, "Stop it, Alex."

"Poke."

"Stop."

"Poooooke!"

Elliot turned around, causing Alex to turn as well, "Claire, I can't do it anymore! I'll take over Ace, I promise I won't leave him out of my sight, just take the girl!"

Claire twitched as Ace laughed at a butterfly made of sugar, "Are you sure? In my opinion, Alex is easy to tame. Did you bribe her with the jelly I gave you?"

"I, er, ate it." Elliot sadly admitted as his rabbit ears fell. It wasn't his fault. He was hungry! Ace ate his emergency carrot muffin! And when Claire handed him the plastic cup of orange jelly, he couldn't help but think it was carrot colored and ate it without anyone looking. It did not tasted like carrots, but it was still good.

"YOU ATE MY JELLY? BAD, GOLDILOCKS, BAD!" Alex proceeded to slap Elliot's arm. Slap, slap, slap! "Never trust a rabbit with jelly as granny always say!"

"Alex, you don't have a granny." Claire frowned before thinking about her own grandmother. She shivered. A lively old woman in China who carries an axe around. NOW she knew where her badass-ness came from.

"Let me dream, Butler!" Alex whined as she struggled in the grips of a morose March Hare. Depressed rabbits were worse than eating peas, by the way the peas should die!

Ace struggled against the makeshift leash, whining, "Hey, Claire, let me out! I wanna go over there!" He had the nerve to point to the darkest part of the candy-made forest. No way in heck are they going over there to bring him back if he gets lost. Which he always gets lost. Probably couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag.

"No way, Ace. The last time you got out of the leash, and Elliot left, Alex and I got attacked by those damn Faceless monsters!" Claire hissed as Ace fell silent before resuming his struggling.

Ace laughed as he tugged at the straps, "Haha, oh I wish I was there, seeing you fight with that bat! I wanted to fight too—how come I can't get out of this?" Ace pulled at it, seeing that it wouldn't come undone.

"I tied it differently than Elliot would have done it," Claire grumbled as Ace whined again, "Hey! It's childproof!"

"That's my weakness!"

That's when Claire promptly ignored him.

"Let's continue to The Laboratory."

* * *

~~ (Jackie POV) ~~

Jackie followed Lacie and Sakubo into the kitchen, which was fairly big, and sure enough, Jackie was hit by a delicious scent of beef. After being ushered to the table, Sakubo ran to the stove, where a big pot was sitting on, and came back with a tray that held three bowls with a helping of beef stew and a rice bowl with white rice.

"And there's enough for your boys, when they get here, so eat up, alright?" Sakubo said as she set the bowls in front of them. She then sat in her seat, clapped her hands together, "ITADAKEMASU*!" and chowed down.

Jackie hesitantly took a bite immediately taken over by the swooning taste which melted into her taste buds begging to be filled with the heart throbbing good stuff. "A-amazing!" She cried involuntarily.

"It's probably because you were so hungry," Sakubo said with some rice stuck to her cheeks. "You can eat as much as you like."

"Ha, really? It's good stew though." Jackie noted finding herself smiling along to their happy faces. She seems nice enough. '_But then again if Joker has taught me anything its to 'not judge a book by its cover_.'

Take a chill pill, Jackie.

"Oh, right," Sakubo said as she set her spoon down and rummaged into her lab coat's pocket. She then pulled out a survivor's knife, sheathed. "This is for you. For protection."

The weapon was no longer in Sakubo's hands, but now in Jackie's. "Wh—"

"You need something to protect yourself with against the Forgotten. If you don't like using weapons, then think of it as a tool. There are a lot of uses for when you're out in the forest, such as cutting down vines or clear obstacles."

"Ah, thanks." Jackie said uncomfortably slipping the beautifully crafted knife out of the leather case and spun it adeptly in her hands. Relax. It's just like a wrench. Only...sharper. The blade flipped between her fingers with unknown grace as she tested its ability. Not bad.

"You like? I made it myself!" Sakubo said proudly. "Completely versatile!"

"It's...nice." She uneasily complimented trying to subtly admire the gorgeous craftsmanship. The silver blade glittering beautifully in the fractured light beckoning all who saw it to some closer. Embedded in the handle were tiny vine like designs that swirled beautifully going half way up the blade itself.

"It's so pretty…" Lacie said softly as her light blue turquoise eyes focused on the blade. "Wow…"

Sakubo took another bite, "Yep, it's a special blade. Take good care of it, 'kay?" Jackie nodded.

"I will."

* * *

It was a gift for Claire and Elliot to see The Laboratory in view. Alex and Ace were just scrambling around, cheering.

"Best Buddy Ace! We'll see my little sistah, Sakubo! By the way, did you find out what a little sister is?" Alex asked. Ace simply just stood there and smiled.

"Haha, nope! Hey, maybe she has food!"

Alex brightened, "Oh yeah! She always has food! That, and knives! Butler, can I have that bowie knife?" Claire deadpanned at her and shook her head.

"No."

"You don't love me!"

"I thought you said love was for wussies?!" Claire demanded, feeling achy of her wounds. She didn't want that voice coming back. "Can we go in? Please!?"

Ace was just about to say something when Elliot grabbed both Alex and Ace, dragging them both to the building. "See, this is why we avoid giving them anything with sugar. They have too much energy!" Ace laughed,

"Is that why we can't have nice things?"

"Exactly!" Elliot snapped as Claire facepalmed. Exactly Ace. Exactly….

* * *

_Floating. Drifting… Calmness… Peace. It was fine now. There's nothing to fear. That's how I felt. The air was soft and pale, the light coming from the window and the bed below me was soft and nice… Just like the bed back in The Studio. My home. It was so comfortable. I yawned before I felt something—correction; someone—next to me shift. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and looked at who was next to me. It was a man._

_He looked very similar to that girl. Jackie, was it? But this 'Jackie' was a man, not the 'Jackie' who was a woman. His apple red bangs framed his gorgeous face, parted over his left eye while his black hair was swept back and tied into a ponytail. My ponytail was undone, left cascading my shoulders. His muscular toned arms were wrapped around my waist and I blushed. This was the first time a man has ever been so close to me. So…why did it feel so right?_

_I reached my hands out to pry his firm arms off of me, but he wakes up immediately, a harsh look in his visible eye sweeps over my form before softening. "Painter…" His tense body relaxes and he holds me tighter. "Where were you planning to go, kitten? You know I won't let you go anywhere without me."_

_I felt a little offended, but also, and surprisingly, calm and safe about what he said. There was something inside of me that felt strange for this man. What was it? It felt so weird… Was it…_

_Love? Did I love this man?_

_The man looked up at me before setting his head on my lap, "Mm…stay here, still sleepy…" A smile forms on my face as I stroke his cheek. _

"_Yes, Jay."_

* * *

~~ (Painter POV) ~~

Shooting up, I gasped, my face pale as a ghost. My body felt strangely light and calm and I grasp at my head. "Jay…? Who in the world is Jay? Unless someone tampered with my memories, I don't know who Jay is. And I remember everything." A dark shadow falls over my face.

Yes… I remember everything… From the day I could walk to the moment right now.

"But…why am I all healed up?" I asked myself before seeing a small black mass beside my leg. I tensed up, thinking it was the monster again, before relaxing. It wasn't not the monster. It was an adorable black kitty plush doll. Sakubo's plush doll, the one that heals you; Neko.

Neko looked up at me with her big blue button eyes. "You're awake, nyu. I was worried, and Mommy was, too, nyu." I smiled and pulled the doll into a hug. Sakubo's plush dolls were cuter than Dollmaker's puppets. Way cuter.

"Thanks for healing me. Did you come heal me on your own? That's dangerous!" I scolded lightly, like a little sister would to her older siblings. Neko subtly nodded and I let out a tired sigh. "Well, since you didn't get hurt, I guess it's not so bad. But Sakubo must be worried!"

"Mommy knows where I am, so she isn't really worried since she knows I'm with you, nyu." Neko said as I cuddled against her. Hehe, her fur was so cute! My happiness drained away when I saw the leather-bound book, closed and sitting next to my foot. I reached out and snapped the lock on, and I was immediately relieved.

"I am never opening that book again," I said as I stuffed it into my bag, zipping it closed. I stood up onto my feet with Neko in my arms. "I really don't want to see that thing ever again." Heading off to one of the gates of the town, I grimaced.

I don't care if that book is one of the keys to getting out of The Dollhouse. That thing in there is a monster. A real monster. One with a thirst for blood. I'll find a way out of the Looking Glass one way or another.

I'll be damned if I'm forced to open it again.

~ (TO BE CONTINUED) ~

* * *

**Reaper. death:** Please, please, please, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! It's late and I'm exhausted, and my mom is beyond angry with me. We had a freaky 4th of July, where I spent the day ALONE. I AM NOT FOREVER ALONE, I'M JUST…okay, I am forever alone. But wait! I have you guys! I have allll my fellow friends and writing. And cake. Who doesn't love cake? Plus, I have a best friend in real life.

So sorry for the Forever Alone guy… I might have virtually dated him if his teeth didn't freak me out.

Alright, let's work hard to work our way to the hundredths for the reviews. If we do I'll post an Epic Rap Battle of History bonus chapter! The people in the bonus who are up against each other will be revealed the next chapter.

Until then, enjoy this omake and diary! I actually got this idea from reading a story by The Kazekage of Suna.

* * *

~~ Omake: Archange ~~

It was the reign of Archangel. Yes, this woman was terrifying. Even to Dollmaker and Echo. But right now…she was rivaling with Black's anger management issues.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE THE FOREST! I HATE THE SKY! I HATE PUPPIES!" The nun's shrill voice ran through the cathedral she managed, like the terrifying cries of Godzilla…that is what every Forgotten roaming in the forest was thinking...

Archangel, was PMSing. Dollmaker and Echo's eyes widened at the horrific roar she let out, while thundering towards the two Role Holders.

"Stay back, not when we're defenseless!" Echo cried as they ran for their lives.

Dollmaker puffed harder as he ran faster, "No, not like this!" The nun sped up, yanking the back of their collars and grinned madly.

"I!"

"WANT!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

* * *

~OMAKE~

.

**I, The Mad Scientist, am being forced to record my daily "struggles" and "thoughts" into an inanimate object called a "diary". I prefer the term journal, thank you very much.**

.

January 30th-

Today was strange. For only a short time, everyone put down their differences and met up at The Cathedral, where Archangel was hosting something called "Show and Tell". Dollmaker and Echo were there, despite my strong distaste in Dollmaker. He's a Lolicon with a puppet fetish. And the show and tell…

Would you like to know how that went?

That's right, I was brought in for Show and Tell.

Painter had decided that I would be the perfect thing. Because I was so smart, so cute, and so deadly.

I was voted most interesting object.

…I'm a person, not a museum.

Signed from your Showed and Told author,

Sakubo.

P.S.

I stomped on Dollmaker's puppets and made him cried.

* * *

**Reaper**. **death**: And I'll hopefully get the next chapter out soon. Oh… you want more? Because this chappy is so short? Hmm….maybe…one more diary entry. Yeah, one more! With the special appearance of The Dog, from Malfunctioned Heart, Roxi Road!

* * *

~OMAKE~

.

**I, The Mad Scientist, am being forced to record my daily "struggles" and "thoughts" into an inanimate object called a "diary". I prefer the term journal, thank you very much.**

.

January 30th-

_**OMG, SAKUBO, YOU HAVE A DIARY?! THAT IS SO CUTE! HOW'D I KNOW, PAINTER TOLD ME AND LET ME TELL YOU THIS!**_

_**You.**_

_**Are.**_

_**Just.**_

_**So.**_

_**Gosh.**_

_**Darn.**_

_**Cute!**_

_**And your recent entries?**_

_**You sound like a drama queen.**_

_**Love from your boobalicious friend,**_

_**Roxi**_

* * *

God dammit Roxi, don't sneak into my journal! And your writing is sloppy. Don't you have any care for decent penmanship? No, I suppose not.

You're immature.

So very immature.

You know what…

I am keeping this journal somewhere secret.

Your author whose book you'll never find,

Sakubo.

* * *

_**LOL girl, you're too late.**_

_**Your underwear drawer is obvious! XD**_

_**-Roxi.**_

* * *

…Why the hell were you in my underwear drawer? I mean, I expected Dollmaker, because he has no life, but he can't get into my house without me throwing bombs at him.

Roxi, there are special places for people like you…

Very special places…

* * *

_**Oohhh is there special food too?! As long as there is I'm down.**_

* * *

Just…just leave.

Your very DISTURBED author,

-Sakubo.

* * *

**Read and REVIEW~ PLEASE! I WANT TO BRING THAT BONUS CHAPPY OUT! AT LEAST FOR THE TENTH CHAPTER!**


	9. Rivalry Mishap

**Reaper. death** - Oh man! We were so close to the hundredth mark, y'all! Oh well, this time we shall get there and I will give you all that bonus chapter! I'm so excited!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond no Kuni no Alice.

Jackie Penski belongs to peekodemeeko12. Shout out to this bodacious writer for helping me!

Alex Hudson belongs to Tailsdoll123.

Lacie Heartfilia belongs to BlackFire22.

Claire Triton belongs to Reaper. death.

**Read and Review Read and Review Read and Review Read and Review**

* * *

~~ (? POV) ~~

"In order to enter through The Looking Glass to come here, you must either come hither by Looking Glass Line or be summoned by someone such as I..."

The dark shadow smirked as it darted through the empty streets of Toy Town, the Forgottens following him faithfully. Strange thing is, they had no ill-motive to kill or destroy. Whoever this shadow was, he or she must have been important.

"Then again... The Looking Glass Line has been shut down...and I don't give just anyone... Permission," The shadow crooned before stopping its run, the Forgottens stopping just as the shadow did. They crowded around the shadow, as if waiting for orders. Stepping out of the dark and into the dimming light of the sun, a man stood there, with the familiar mask and the feathery jacket. He was dressed darkly; the only bright colors on him were his mask and his skin. Pale. "For this place is too important for trespassers. Hm. And yet people still find a way to get here. Hehe…"

He perked, hearing footsteps from a nearby alley. The man nodded his head slightly as the dark figure stepped out of the alley and rested her back against the building.

"Maybe you're losing your touch, Raven?" The girl asked as she hugged the black cat doll in her arms. She stifled a giggle as Raven shook his head.

"Nonsense. I have not lost anything. I let this happen. It's interesting to watch from afar," Raven stifled a chuckle as the girl sighed. He looked over to her and tilted his head, "Why do you question me? Have you lost faith in our _deal_?"

The girl looked up and made the movement to shake her head, "No, Raven. I just… Never mind."

Raven was silent before gesturing for her to come out. "Come here, it's time we get to work, yes…?"

The girl paused before taking a step out of the shadow of the building, entering into the sunlight. She brushed her black hair behind her ear, brown eyes looking straight at Raven and nodded. "I'm ready, Raven."

"Very good, Painter."

* * *

~~ (Archangel POV) ~~

Archangel bit down on her thumbnail, a bad habit that had formed when the whole ordeal had started, and it became frequent when she was filled with anxiety. Especially ever since that polar bear stuffed animal had delivered that unsettling message. Pacing back and forth around the old church house that wasn't her true territory, she stopped abruptly and pointed to the sniggering Dollmaker, the man carving a doll from a block of wood. Archangel narrowed her eyes, how could this man be so calm? Is there something he was hiding up his sleeve?

_Dirty rat_, Archangel thought as she watched him wittle the wooden block into a plain, faceless doll. An old fashion one that was originally used for voodoo. _How dare he keep things from me, we're partners, aren't we? Or is he just a backstabbing coward who would use even his own friends for gain…? Seems to be so at the moment, allowing his treasured failure, Echo, to get critically damaged by The Joker_. Archangel chose to glare at him, her mind slipping to the thought of the broken pieces of wood that was now being repaired in the back.

Echo was nothing more than a ragdoll for the Dollmaker, if only the very doll understood that.

Dollmaker's skilled hands carved the wood thoroughly, making sure that the shape was absolutely perfect. Making small wooden dolls was one of his many different hobbies. The Role Holder chuckled as he held up the small doll and kissed atop of the tiny head. "Perfect."

Archangel scoffed. "Your work is perfect, but your very existence is not."

The comment bounced off of Dollmaker's smile, indicating that it did not affect him at all in any way.

"Ah, but my dear Archangel, perfection is but a mirage."

* * *

~~ (No one's POV) ~~

Night time period came as the four arrived in front of the Laboratory. The three of them were exhausted, some grumpy, but Ace was just getting warmed up.

"Haha! Hey, we made it. Though, that day time period was pretty long, even for a time period, how about we head back to Toy Town and—" Both Elliot and Claire swiftly smacked him upside the head, angry tick marks growing on their head, not in the mood to say anything.

Alex grinned as she bounded off for the front door, only for it to open and Sakubo stood there, smiling at them.

"Welcome back, my stupid *****es!"

Claire facepalmed, where her forehead had become red from the constant slapping, "Woow…WOW! Nice welcoming."

"That's how you do it in China Town." Sakubo countered as Ace and the others ran up to Sakubo, all hurrying to get inside.

Perhaps it was by instinct, or the prospect of getting free hot cocoa, but being outside in the night, the time period where the Forgotten are free to roam wherever they wish without fail, is not the smartest move.

Especially not for both Foreigners and Role Holders from Wonderland.

* * *

~~ (Jackie POV) ~~

Jackie was lying in a room on the same bed as Lacie – the dual-haired girl didn't trust Sakubo so she decided to room with Lacie – staring at the ceiling worried sick about Joker. _Where is he? Is he alright? I keep calling him through the mask but he's not answering back._ Jackie sighed as she fell into a trance, staring at the boring sea of grey.

Lacie glanced at Jackie, seeing the woman stare up at the ceiling in a daze, before lowering her eyes to the floor. She wanted to calm Jackie, but she had a good feeling nothing would sedate her. _I feel so useless…_, Lacie thought as she wrapped herself in the warm thick blanket. _I miss Peter…_

Jackie couldn't take it anymore. She quietly slipped out of bed letting Lacie stay asleep – or at least she thought she was sleeping – and snuck out into a quiet place in the house. Creeping down the hallway and heading up the stairs, she saw the window. Deciding the roof to be the most private place, she walked over and pulled the window up, climbing onto the sill and pulling herself up onto the roof. Once safely on the rooftop, she laid up there beneath the stars stroking the mask with her thumb. "Joker, please answer. I'm really worried about you Joker...," she continued muttering into the mask begging for a response. What if he's hurt? Or what if he's worse than hurt?!

Jackie heard no response from the mask, and she let out a choked sigh. She knew they were in trouble. And there was nothing they can do.

CHIK

Jackie blinked, hearing the front door of the large house open. She sprinted forward leaning over the edge and spied a Forgotten slipping into the house. Oh crap-! Sliding down the roof, she smoothly dropped back through the window sill and landed on the floor. She flew back down the stairs jerking to a stop; White stood at ease while dragging the bloodied and bruised Forgotten as Black held a sloppy makeshift bag out of burlap that clinked with every step. Clocks? Jackie tried to restrain her excitement. _Ok...they're ok...both of them_. She struggled to slow her pounding heart which screamed with euphoric joy at seeing them.

"Ah, there you are Jackie. Did you miss me?" White crooned teasingly as Black poked the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, I bet you were-," Black started as Jackie jerked forward wrapping her arms around Black's waist, though for a second she thought he had tensed but pushed that away. Her entire body quivered, thrilled to have the relief of seeing them safe and sound in her arms._ I...I really thought something bad happened to them._ Jackie sighed in respite.

"Oh? What's this? Did you miss us that much dear?" White purred drawing his hand over her trembling arms. She jerked her head down too embarrassed to let them see her tomato red face.

"I—"

-BAM!-

"Take that!" Growled a voice from below at the front door.

"Whoa!" Jackie cried stumbling back from the sudden noise. Black lashed his hand out and ripped her back as White dropped the Forgotten and pulled out his whip. "Oh? And what have we here?"

The girl was fighting off a Forgotten with her baseball bat at the front door, and when the Forgotten charged at her, she sent a roundhouse kick, sending the monster flying.

"My my~, it seems that we have quite the player here. And I suppose that you will claim to be the REAL Sakubo?" White purred while Black admired the girls handiwork. As soon as the Forgotten with them shuttered away he snatched up the clock and stuffed it into the bag all the while holding Jackie despite her protests.

The girl watched as the trio made their way outside where she was, tapping her bloodied baseball bat onto her shoulders. "Dafuqe, man? Sakubo's inside, sleeping."

"My dear, it, does us no good if we don't know your name, tell us, hmm?" White purred as Black reached for his whip.

The girl eyed them all cautiously, and gave them a good look of her eyes. They matched the beauty of the moon, a pure silver white.

"My name is Claire Triton."

Jackie slipped out of Black's arms and looked over to the new girl. Seriously where are all these people coming from? "Claire huh? You must be wonderland's newest b**** am I right?" Black huffed clearly unimpressed with the girl.

"As if I give a life's f*** about what you think," Claire rolled her eyed and lifted the bucket. "Now excuse me, I have work to do, unlike some people."

_...what?_ Jackie blinked twice in shock. What did she just say?

"You heard me, or are you deaf?" Claire asked, glaring at Jackie. In Claire's case, she never liked strangers, for back in England, she'd always be picked into fights all the time. Besides, this'll teach new strangers to leave her alone, unlike some people.

"Not deaf; blind." Jackie retorted playing dumb as she pointed to her left blue eye_. Dealing with idiots was never my forte and I want nothing more than to smack her into next Tuesday. But, for arguments sake, I'll just play along with her useless rambling. _Jackie glared at the girl, daring her to reply.

And of course, Claire did.

"Uh-huh, that's great..." Claire said as she glanced at her bucket. "Listen what's-your-face, I'm gonna go and get jelly for master." Claire rolled her eyes. "I've wasted enough time here, with you three."

Jackie's annoyance flared up again as the temptation to snap back at the rude girl intensified. _What is wrong with me? Normally I'm calmer than this. Am I PMSing or something? _"Wasting?" Jackie growled a little more fiercely than she meant to. _Aw man...darn my flexible emotions!_ Joker slyly glanced at Jackie intrigued by her rather annoyed expression and ready-to-tear-into-some-flesh tone. They both looked to one another as they held their tongue.

"As much as I'd like to fight you, put a rain check on that," Claire huffed, glancing at both the Jokers. "You should be worried about these two."

Jackie immediately relaxed. Fight her? That's not what I wanted. But, while logic clashed with her instincts her body itched to fight her. _What the heck is wrong with me_? "You mean Joker?" Jackie asked admonished for her earlier thoughts and urges. _Ugh...pathetic...I was acting like a child._

Claire scoffed, "Men never really show their emotions. It's obvious that they're injured by Forgotten." Both Jokers glared at her, but said nothing.

A shutter ran up Jackie's spine as she flashed a glare at the two Jokers. _Injured...I should have known. I thought that Black tensed up a bit from the hug earlier but..._ Jackie bit her lip. _Again. I've been humiliated again because of my own stupidity. _Jackie sighed and clapped her hand to her forehead before rolling her good eye over the troublemaker. _I've decided I don't really like her. She's haughty and full of herself__._ Jackie merely laid back and let Claire spit out what she wanted. She didn't care about what she had to say anymore. _Rude little punk though..._

"Later! Hope you have fun hiding behind your boys," Claire said as she turned and walked off into the dark forest.

"Hiding...is that what you think I was doing?" Jackie muttered_. No, I wasn't hiding; I was making sure they were in front of me do I would have to tear through them first before ripping into YOU for your freaking impudence-!_ Jackie fumed in silence. _Next time...no._ Jackie sighed letting the tension roll off her back. She's not worth getting angry just over this.

"Ah, my dear, I didn't know you could act like that," White began before she slapped his hand away. Jackie glared at the two men as her cheeks slightly flushed with anger. "Where are you hurt?" Jackie demanded harshly daring them to withhold the information. Joker trembled as a rather pleased smile lit up his face. "Ah...dear, your fury is utterly invigorating...," White leaned forward kissing Jackie on the cheek. She slapped him across the face.

"Joker. Where. Are. You. HURT?" She hissed again. "Hit me again and let's see what happens b****." Black growled holding his smooth cheek.

"Yes dear. Hit me again~," White purred again pecking her on the cheek to evoke her anger. Jackie backed up with a look of disgust. Seriously? They're hurt and they're flirting around like this?

* * *

~~ (Raven POV) ~~

"All is to advance your skills in opening your Role's true potential," Raven said as he perched on a tree branch, leg over the other, as Painter watched the cat stuffed animal trot down the vanilla wafer road, heading straight for The Laboratory.

"I thought this was to do your dirty work so that you can bring…that back?" The young Role Holder asked smugly, rummaging through her bag as Raven chuckled, adjusting his mask. Painter sighed as she stopped rummaging through her satchel and glared up at him. "Don't treat this as a joke, okay!? I'm going through a lot of crap because of you!"

Raven leaned back, gripping the tree branch. Painter was so humorous to him. So very naïve yet strong… The best part was that she was _so_ innocent-! Completely the opposite of what the Role she's stuck with requires. "Oh come now, the paperwork isn't that bad."

"Not when you leave it all on me!"

Raven waved her away, not wanting to speak anymore and disappeared in the shade under the tree. Painter groaned as she slipped something silver from her bag. A silver colored mask gleamed in the moonlight as she slipped it onto her face. Grumbling, she pulled out her paintbrush and stomped in the opposite direction of The Laboratory.

"Busy, busy… always busy! I'm always late and never on time. Everyone always says that I'm late late late!" With the way the Role Holder had said it, it sounded almost like a song. Not that she noticed as she stepped off the path and into the forest. Up ahead, there was a few Faceless walking around, nervousness on their empty smooth faces.

They were trespassers.

"By the creed of the Raven, visitors with no permission are deemed as trespassers and punishment is held without hesitation." The girl recited as her paintbrush turned into a machine gun with a colorful ribbon tied around the barrel. "Death is the punishment, a punishment with no judgment."

Her finger was placed at the trigger, her other hand holding the bottom of the machine gun steady, eyes focusing on the lost Faceless. One turned and pointed at her, opening his mouth to shout—

_Ratatatatatatatatata-!_

Blood splattered throughout the air as dead bodies fell to the ground and Painter turned the gun back into her paintbrush, immediately putting it away. Her eyes softened at the sight of the dying Faceless before she pulled her mask off, holding it against her chest and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry… You didn't have to die…"

At that moment the night turned to day, and Painter cringed, looking up to see Raven sitting on a tree branch above her. Tied to his belt dangled a cluster of pocket watches, in the same numbers as the Faceless that she had shot down. In his hand he held one of the small plain pocket watch that he snapped closed, his mask grinning down at her.

"No time to cry, I see. I was late to do so…"

* * *

~~ ( No one's POV) ~~

The Dollmaker was in the other room, speaking to The Archangel, as the Forgotten worked diligently on The Gatekeeper, Echo. They had replaced her broken limbs with new wooden arms and legs, her torso being repaired with a special type of glue and porcelain being layered over the entire thing. Echo sat on the examination table, glaring at the ceiling with anger and hatred.

Her memory goes to the angry face of the Foreigner with the apple red bangs and black hair. Her name…Jackie, wasn't it? Jealousy made her clock tick faster with hatred. Why would her beloved Dollmaker be so enthralled with a Foreigner like her? Wasn't The Mad Scientist enough? No… Wasn't she, Echo herself, enough? Apparently not, she supposed.

"SiT uP," A Forgotten hoarsely said and Echo scoffed, not liking to be ordered around by anyone other than her darling Dollmaker. Struggling to make her chattering limbs obey her, she slowly sat up, heaving with a Forgotten holding her steadily.

The Gatekeeper rasped, glaring at everything in her sight. This pain that an living inanimate doll feels… It's horrible and disgusting, knowing that broken limbs can be replaced while you're awake and watching.

"Joker and Jackie shall pay…" Echo seethed as she moved her stiff fingers, clenching them into a fist. "And then, the other Foreigners and Role Holders shall die. And we all will take their place." A sly smirk crossed on face as the Forgotten ran around numbly, doing their best to finish her repairs.

* * *

~~ (Jackie POV) ~~

Before Jackie could slap White again, it suddenly turned to day. The night time period had ended.

"Ah~ what a beautiful day. Now, Jackie dear, would you mind introducing us to the young lady hiding over there?" Jackie followed the length of White's finger spying Sakubo watching them from afar. "Ah, that's Sakubo. Lacie and I stayed here for a bit."

"Ohhhhh haaiii thaaar strangers~" Sakubo grinned, waving. "You guys are sicko for rizzo! Do you want me to patch you up or something?" Sakubo asked, finding the scalpel that was suddenly in her hands more interesting. "Cuz I have a very important tea party coming up and I need all my guests in tip top shape."

"Thank you my dear but Black has it under control." White thanked walking inside. Sakubo showed them to the living room where they sat down and pulled of their shirts without hesitation. Jackie flushed slightly at their muscular physique, while Sakubo found her scalpel more interesting. Only a few painful looking scratches were present which constantly oozed their precious blood. "Hmph. Not for long; this is my last bit." Black growled slipping out a red silk pouch. Jackie observed as Black pinched the last of the red glittering sand sprinkling it over their wounds.

"But that's not enough for the wound on your head, is there? I got some Red Silk, but I ain't done making it," Sakubo chimed, watching as the wounds disappear on Black and White, then moved to see the gash on their heads. "Though you are one and the same, you can't heal one and expect both well."

"It's good enough for now, I don't trust your a**," Black hissed at the unfazed girl.

White chuckled as before smiling sweetly at Jackie. "My dear, where is the little miracle girl?"

"Ah, she's sleeping." She weighed whether or not she wanted to wake her for Joker's sake, "I'll go get her."

"Be quick about it, my dear," White said before turning his attention to Black having a onesided argument with Sakubo, who was juggling scalpels.

Jackie walked calmly out of the room but as soon as she was out of sight she darted up the stairs and flew into Lacie's room. "Lacie!" She shouted in a whisper walking over and shaking her a bit, "Wake up! I need your help! Please!"

**B-BMPH!**

**B-BMPH!**

Lacie shot up in bed, holding her heart, "Nnnngh!" Her heart began pounding painfully, an attack being provoked so suddenly, even if Jackie was slightly gentle.

"Ah! L-Lacie, what's wrong?!" Jackie cried, immediately sensing something wrong. What happened? "Hey!" It was just like back then as well…

"I...I'm f-fine..." Lacie weakly reassured doubling over, clutching at her heart. "...hhaghh...is s-something wrong?"

"Ah, yeah. Joker is hurt and...and Lacie, are you sure you're alright yourself? You're as pale as a ghost!" Jackie cried, frightened. _Did I scare her? I didn't mean to!_ "I-I'm really, really sorry! Did I scare you?"

Her breathing becoming labored, Lacie let out a painful cry before trying to get up. "I...I swear...nothing is w-wrong..."

"Well, obviously there is! S-Sakubo!" Jackie cried not knowing who to call. Why is Lacie acting like this?  
Jackie turns away from the bed, aiming to fetch the little Mad Scientist, but a small hand grabs her own. Jackie glances back, seeing that Lacie had managed to grasp Jackie's. "N...no, Miss...Jackie...I'll be...fine...give me a few minutes..." Jackie knelt beside Lacie, holding her hand. Her small, fragile hand strained and relaxed as the girl struggled to get her body back in rhythm. _I hurt her...I really, really hurt her-!_

* * *

~~ (Peter White POV) ~~

He stared at the forest around him, the candy that made up the trees, the grass, the germy dirt and the sky. Disgusting. Food shouldn't be kept out in the open, it's unsanitary. "How I wish to be at the castle with my love. It's hard to avoid these germs, even while wearing gloves."

Peter tugged at his gloves, pulling them on tighter before pushing his glasses back up his nose, glaring at the scenery. Disgusting. Disgusting.

"_Peter!"_

White rabbit ears stood up, tall and alert, as crimson eyes softened. Peter looked around before glancing up in front, where there was a few bushes that led into the darker part of the forest. "Lacie?"

He didn't think twice to make his way through the germy sugar plants.

"Lacie, I'm coming!"

(To be Continued)

* * *

**Reaper. death**: And we end it there. It took me all day and night and this morning to finish this chapter. I'm sorry, but updates are getting slower because next Saturday, I'll be busy going somewhere important. I'd have spent this whole week writing new chapters for all of my stories, but I've been making some important decisions for school, life and FanFiction.

My decision is, I will always continue writing for this account, BlackFire22's account and finally, my newest account. Except updates will be stupidly slow.

Yes, big news indeed. I have decided to create a new account only for original stories. It might be a while before I go ahead and do it completely, but YOLO—Gosh dangit…

Feel free to check it out; I'll put a link to my new account in my profile. Don't be shy. And yeah, I did name my account THAT. The complete opposite of this account's name.

And one last announcement, there will be less humor and more horror. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but all this humor is making everything less creepy. The Dollhouse is supposed to be horrific.

Please read and review, it makes me really happy.

Anf if anyone sees it, there is a rivalry sprouting in this chapter. See if you can point it out in your review.


End file.
